Junto a ti
by Lily Grand
Summary: Después de la trampa de Elisa, Terry decide abandonar el colegio San Pablo; pero después de meditarlo decide no hacerlo solo, Candy se irá con él. Se marchan, sin saber exactamente que sienten el uno por el otro. Estando lejos y solos... ¿descubrirán sus sentimientos? ¿qué sucederá cuando el Duque los encuentre y los obligue a regresar al colegio? Historia de amor, drama y aventura
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Se encontraba en su dormitorio después que la hermana Grey lo recluyera por una semana. Se sentía impotente… demasiado culpable. Había sido un estúpido, ¿cómo pudo caer en semejante trampa?

- Si expulsan a Candy –pensaba- ya no podré verla nunca más.

Y esa certeza le dolía, no sabía exactamente por qué pero saberla lejos le afectaba en sobremanera. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, tenía que pensar en algo. Estaba ahí, encerrado sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a Candy. Había hablado con su padre temprano esa mañana, pero de nada había servido. Típico del Duque… le había negado cualquier ayuda. Si tan solo por una vez le hubiera concedido algo que significaba para él la felicidad, ¡pero no! Ni siquiera le había permitido explicarse…

¡Demonios!

¿Qué hacer? Lo que fuera… debía de ser rápido.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió golpeando la pared junto a ella. Archie se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un golpe certero en la mandíbula que le provocó una línea de sangre que resbaló en el mentón. Despreocupado, la limpió y no se defendió ante el próximo golpe; que hubiera recibido de no ser por la intervención de Stear. Vio entonces, que no solo los hermanos Cornwell estaban en su habitación, también entraron las amigas de Candy, la tímida y la gordita.

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza Grandchester! –exclamó forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de su hermano- ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy? –preguntó iracundo.

Sin contestarle, se volteó a ver nuevamente hacia fuera de su ventana mientras escuchaba los improperios por parte de Archie. Estaba molesto, y con justa razón.

- ¡Por tu culpa expulsarán a Candy del colegio! –exclamó- ¿Cómo se te ocurre citarla en el establo? –preguntó molesto- El abuelo William se enterará de esto, y cancelará su adopción. ¿Y entonces a dónde irá? –susurró- ¿A dónde irá? –repitió

"¡Cancelará su adopción!" repitió Terry en su mente

- Yo no la cité –dijo después de un momento- Fue una trampa –buscó en su bolsillo la carta que Elisa les hubiera mandado- Alguien nos citó en el establo, querían que la hermana Grey nos encontrara ahí solos

- Quiero ver –dijo Stear

Pronto los hermanos Cornwell leyeron la carta que tanto Terry como Candy hubieran recibido.

- Esta letra no es de Candy –comentó Stear

Annie y Patty se sorprendieron con la aseveración del castaño. Revisaron a conciencia la letra de la misiva y pronto llegaron a una conclusión.

- Esta letra es de… ¡Elisa! –dijeron al unísono

- Si, trató de disfrazarla pero sin duda es la letra de Elisa

- Debemos de enseñársela a la hermana Grey –dijo Archie desesperado- se dará cuenta de su error y perdonará a Candy.

Pero Terry sabía que no era verdad.

- De nada servirá. –Dijo al recordar la conversación con la hermana Grey durante la tarde- Decírselo no servirá de nada.

- ¡Tenemos que intentarlo! –exclamó Stear

- No, de nada servirá –habló Terry- Ahora, será mejor que salgan de mi habitación. Necesito descansar –dijo despreocupado

Archie se enfureció con lo dicho por Terry, estuvo tentado nuevamente a punto de abalanzarse y golpearlo; pero decidió que no valía la pena armar un escándalo por ese estúpido inglés.

- Pero Terry… -dijo incrédulo Stear

- No, Stear. Terruce tiene razón, debemos irnos. Nosotros debemos pensar en una forma de ayudar a Candy. –Caminó a la puerta- Annie, Patty –se dirigió a las chicas- las acompañaremos a sus dormitorios. Stear –le habló a su hermano- vámonos.

- Archie…

- ¡Vamos Stear!

Sorprendido Stear hizo caso de lo dicho por su hermano y todos dejaron a Terry solo en su habitación.

Pero lejos de estar tranquilo, Terry ahora estaba más inquieto. Si expulsaban a Candy del colegio, no solo ya no la vería sino también el hombre que la adoptó cancelaría su ayuda a ella. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Debía proteger a Candy, ella siempre había ayudado a otros sin importar nada; ahora él sería quien la cuidaría. Tenía que irse del colegio y dejarle su lugar, ya no podía seguir bajo la custodia del Duque. Hacerlo sería ser un hipócrita, lo despreciaba pero seguía surtiéndose de su dinero y su poder. ¡Ya no más! Irse era la solución, empezar de cero en América y forjarse un futuro él solo.

Irse, aunque eso implicara no ver más a Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentía sola y triste. Todo era tan injusto… ¿qué la hermana Grey no podía ver que todo era una trampa?

¡Una trampa de Elisa!

Aún podía ver los ojos de satisfacción de la pelirroja al saber que la expulsarían, pero sobre todo aún podía escuchar la voz de Terry llamándola.

- Terry –susurró

Ya no lo vería más. Se iría del colegio San Pablo y volvería a América, seguramente el abuelo William la expulsaría de la familia Andley y regresaría al hogar de Pony; no le desagradaba tanto la idea… si solo no dejara de ver a cierto mocoso engreído.

- ¿Pero en qué piensas Candy? –se reprendió

En ese momento, escuchó un sonido que no identificaba su procedencia. Un sonido… era Clin.

- Clin –dijo alegre- ¿Dónde estás Clin?

Agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar claramente que el sonido provenía de debajo de ella. Con una tabla logró aflojar una baldosa del suelo y pudo finalmente tener en sus brazos a su mascota. Clin saltó sobre ella totalmente extasiado y comenzó a lamerle feliz la cara.

- Clin, ¡qué alegría verte!

Tomó al animalito en sus brazos y se dirigió nuevamente junto a la puerta. Por lo menos ya no estaba sola, tenía a Clin con ella. De pronto una melodía conocida comenzó a llenar el ambiente, era Terry.

Se levantó de un solo golpe del suelo y comenzó a hablarle a través de la puerta.

- Terry, Terry

- Debes de ser fuerte Candy –se escuchó la voz de Terry

- Si, Terry lo prometo –sonrió- Oye, ¿qué no estabas castigado?

- ¡Al diablo el castigo! –exclamó

- Terry, siempre el mismo –dijo entre risas

- Nunca olvides esa sonrisa Candy, siempre sonríe en los problemas. Sonríe Candy.

- Si, lo haré. Lo prometo.

Entonces Terry comenzó a tocar nuevamente la armónica para Candy, se había prometido estar con ella toda la noche; hasta el amanecer. Pero no podía… si seguía cerca no podría alejarse de Candy. Quería continuar junto a ella una eternidad.

Sin dejar de tocar, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y cesó la música. Quería escuchar la respiración de la rubia, por lo menos una vez más. Antes de irse y dejarla para siempre.

Candy al no escuchar más la música de la armónica de Terry, creyó que se había retirado finalmente a su habitación. Le agradecía que hubiera ido a despedirse de ella. Por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de estar junto a él antes de irse del colegio y ya no verlo nunca más. La certeza de que ya no lo vería borró su sonrisa de sus labios. Nuevas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. No entendía porque, pero saber que Terry ya no estaría cerca para embromarla, ponerle apodos y defenderla de las maldades de Neil; la entristecía. En las semanas que estuvo con él, se había convertido en un gran amigo… ¿solo eso?

- Sabes Clin –se dirigió a su amiguito sin saber que del otro lado Terry la escuchaba- lo que más extrañaré del colegio será estar con Terry.

Al escuchar su nombre detrás de la pared, le formó un hueco en el estómago. Contrario a lo que su caballerosidad decía, continuó escuchando el monólogo de Candy.

- Me hará falta encontrarme con él en la segunda colina de Pony, creo que hasta extrañaré que me nombre en apodos –dijo entre lágrimas- Extrañaré al mocoso arrogante. –aseguró

¡Lo extrañaría!

¡Dios! Él también la extrañaría… pero tenía que irse. La hermana Grey no reconsideraría la expulsión de Candy mientras estuviera de por medio el dinero y poder de su padre. No había solución. Él tenía que tomar el lugar de Candy.

Caminó hasta su habitación; decidido a tomar algunas prendas, dejar una nota para su padre, una para Candy e irse al puerto Southampton para partir finalmente hacia América. Pero a medio camino las palabras de Candy hicieron eco en su mente.

"Extrañaré al mocoso arrogante"

¿Pero qué hacer?

Llegó a su habitación y comenzó a escribir la nota para Candy. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo decirle que todo había sido por ella? ¿Cómo decirle lo mucho que le importaba?

Candy nunca lo entendería. Talvez hasta iría tras él, arriesgándose. ¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar en ello? ¿Tan importante se creía? ¡No! Seguramente Candy seguiría con su vida y con el tiempo lo olvidaría. Esa certeza le dolió aún más. ¿Por qué le dolía el posible hecho del olvido de Candy?

Ella era una joven única, con ella había descubierto facetas en su temperamento que no conocía. Le había abierto los ojos con respecto a su madre, lo había comprendido cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Con ella había vivido los momentos más especiales de su vida. Además, estaba el beso… ¡Dios! Dirigió sus dedos a los labios, ese había sido su primer beso. Aún no comprendía que lo había motivado a besarla esa vez en Escocia. Todos sus sentimientos por Candy eran tan confusos.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Y si le pedía a Candy que se fuera con él?

Era una posibilidad. Aún eran muy jóvenes, pero estaba seguro que con un poco de suerte, lograrían llegar a América y empezar de cero allá. ¿Pero si Candy no quería? Tenía que intentarlo. ¡Demonios! Todo era tan complicado…

Salió nuevamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de la hermana Grey. Le plantearía a Candy su plan y dependía de ella si quería irse con él. Pero para eso, tenía que tener la llave del cuarto de castigo. Nunca había robado esa llave, y hacerlo representaba un riesgo; pero por la hora, estaba seguro que nadie estaría despierto. Caminó en total silencio hasta el lugar, y forzó la cerradura de la oficina. Se dirigió al amplio escritorio de la directora y sacó del interior el juego de llaves de que le interesaban. En el mismo mutismo que llegó, logró salir hasta dirigirse al cuarto de castigos donde Candy se encontraba aún encerrada.

Antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura, tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor. Se sentía nervioso. No quería parecer desesperado por que Candy se fuera con él. Le plantearía la situación como algo en lo que los dos se ayudarían… sin delatar los tormentosos sentimientos que sentía. Aún no había identificado qué era exactamente lo que sentía por la rubia. No le gustaba sentirse expuesto ante la gente, era mejor reservarse para él todos sus sentimientos.

Candy estaba acurrucada junto a la puerta, abrazada a Clin; de pronto escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Se puso de pie en seguida y vio en el umbral de la puerta, parado con el aire de arrogancia que lo identificaba a Terry.

- ¿Terry? –talvez estaba soñando

- Pecosa, ¿me extrañabas? –preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó y se volteó totalmente ofendida.

Si lo extrañaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Mucho menos cuando Terry parecía tan seguro de que era así.

Terry sonrió ante el enojo de la rubia, adoraba ver sus pecas cuando se enojaba. Medio cerró la puerta tras él, y se acercó a Candy. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Candy finalmente habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Terry? –preguntó sin mirarlo- Si las hermanas te ven, podrían castigarte.

- Pecosa, si no recuerdas… ya estoy castigado –sonrió

- Pero podría ser más fuerte. ¿Qué tal y te expulsan? –preguntó alarmada viéndolo- Imagina lo que tu padre haría. Debes ir a tu habitación

- Me importa un demonio lo que mi padre diga o haga. Me voy del colegio – ¡lo dijo!

- ¿Te irás? –preguntó sorprendida- ¿A dónde?

- A América, iré a empezar una carrera de actor en Broadway. Ya no quiero seguir bajo la tutela del Duque.

- Pero Terry…

- Escucha Candy, quiero… necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime –dijo azorada

- ¿Eres feliz en este mundo hipócrita y lleno de reglas?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A si estás satisfecha de convertirte en una dama –sonrió- Si eres feliz viviendo en el San Pablo.

- ¿Por qué?

Bien… era momento de decirlo.

- Porque quiero pedirte que te vayas conmigo.

La afirmación le cayó como bomba, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento de la pura impresión. Terry quería que se fuera con él. ¿Quería decir…?

- Claro, solo será para llevarte nuevamente a América. Luego nos separaremos y cada quien tomará su camino en la vida –dijo al ver el asombro de la rubia.

Terry, no quería que Candy malinterpretara la situación. No quería que Candy se burlara de sus sentimientos…

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho. ¡Genial! Terry quería separarse al llegar a América. ¿Por qué le dolía?

- ¿Qué dices? –buscó su mirada- ¿Aceptas?

Irse del colegio era algo que no le afectaba, dejar de pertenecer a la familia Andley le dolía solo por el hecho de no ver más a Archie, Stear… Annie o Patty. Pero a decir verdad se sentía atrapada en un mundo a que no pertenecía. Ya Elisa le había demostrado que nunca la aceptaría en su familia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera algo que significara definitivamente la expulsión de los Andley.

Pero si se iba con Terry, ¿qué haría en América?

Seguramente viviría en el hogar de Pony. Extrañaba mucho a la hermana María, a la señorita Pony, a los niños del hogar; el padre Árbol.

Talvez su vida nunca fue para ser una dama de sociedad. Por más que le doliera, sin Terry ya no encontraba ninguna razón para permanecer en el colegio. Talvez lo había soportado todo este tiempo por la certeza de tenerlo cerca. Pero ¿si él ya no estaba? ¿Para qué permanecer? Su amor por sus amigos era más fuerte que el que sentía por Terry…

¡Un momento! ¿Amor?

- Candy, no tenemos todo el día –la apresuró Terry

¡Dios! Era verdad, pero… ¿Qué hacer?

- Está bien Terry, me iré contigo.

Terry sonrió ampliamente. Por lo menos estaría con Candy todo el viaje hacia América para aclarar sus sentimientos.

- Entonces, ¡dénomos prisa! –la tomó de la mano- Está por amanecer

El contacto de sus manos, provocó una corriente eléctrica en cada uno. Pero trataron de ignorarlo, debían darse prisa.

Salieron del cuarto de castigo y Terry acompañó a Candy a su habitación para que la rubia tomara algunas pertenencias para el viaje. Solo lo primordial.

- ¿Debería dejar una nota para Annie? –le preguntó a Terry

- No, es mejor que no sepan a donde nos dirigimos

- ¿Sabrán que nos fuimos juntos? –preguntó alarmada

- Por supuesto, Pecosa –sonrió de lado- ¿Es obvio, no? Mancharemos el honor y prestigio del Real Colegio San Pablo para siempre.

Candy se estremeció por las palabras de Terry, ¿qué pensarían sus amigas al saber que había huido con Terry?

Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, debían darse prisa. Tomó una pequeña maleta y colocó dentro algunas prendas ligeras, su diario y unas cartas que ya había escrito. Se colocó en el cuello su crucifijo y cambió su ropa en el baño por un vestido para dejar sobre la cama el uniforme del colegio.

- ¿No irás por tu maleta? –le preguntó al salir de la habitación

- Shh –la calló

Se apresuraron a salir del edificio de las niñas y al estar ya afuera, volvió a replantear su pregunta.

- ¿Y tu maleta?

- Tarzán pecoso, no tengo maleta. No necesito nada más que esta ropa.

- Pero… ¿usarás la misma ropa todos los días hasta llegar a América? –Preguntó alarmada- ¡apestarás!

Una carcajada se escuchó en el silencio. Candy le tapó rápidamente la boca a Terry, para que no siguiera riendo. ¡Alguien los podía escuchar!

- Pecosa, eres muy sincera. Talvez tengas razón, llevaré una maleta.

Candy esperó a Terry a las afueras del edificio de los dormitorios de los chicos. Terry tomó lo primordial y salió rápidamente, el sol empezaba a despuntar en el alba y pronto las hermanas despertarían. Si querían huir debían darse prisa.

- Ya. Es hora

Candy asintió y se encaminaron a la reja del colegio. Terry ayudó a la pecosa a saltar del otro lado y después él hizo lo mismo. Pronto habían abandonado las instalaciones del Real Colegio San Pablo y se encaminaban presurosos a buscar un carro que los llevara al puerto Southampton.

Encontraron un cochero libre y después de algunas indicaciones, se encontraban de camino al puerto que los llevaría a América.

Al llegar, Terry sabía que debía sobornar a algún empleado de la taquilla para que les vendiera un boleto. Los dos eran menores de edad y ninguno portaba identificación, mucho menos una autorización para viajar.

Terry se dirigió seguro a la taquilla y en ella se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Dos boletos para el próximo barco que parta para América, por favor –sonrió

La mujer lo vio extrañada, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes. Solo que no recordaba donde.

- Seguro, ¿qué edad tienes jovencito?

- ¿Por qué? –dijo temeroso

- Porque pareces menor, si es así, tienes que tener una carta de autorización de tu tutor. De lo contrario, no puedo venderte un boleto

- Soy mayor

- Entonces muéstrame tu identificación

- La olvidé

- Lo siento, no puedo venderte ningún boleto hasta que tengas una identificación. El siguiente –dijo al próximo en la fila

Terry maldijo entre dientes y insultó su suerte.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Candy al verlo

- No me vendieron los boletos. Necesito una identificación. La señora que atiende se mira demasiado íntegra para poder sobornarla.

- ¿Qué haremos?

Un joven se acercó a ellos y entre dientes los llamó para hablar en un lugar más privado. Terry lo acompañó y le dijo a Candy que se mantuviera en su sitio, temía que pudiera hacerle algo a la pecosa.

- ¿Necesitas boletos? –susurró

- Si, pero no tengo identificación

- ¿Tienes identificación, niño? –se burló

- No –confesó

- Yo podría conseguirte una y una para tu amiguita. Pero necesitarás mucho dinero. Las identificaciones falsas no son baratas.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –preguntó

El hombre le dijo la cantidad. ¡Diablos! No tenía tanto dinero. ¿Dónde podría conseguir el dinero?

Necesitaba las identificaciones. En el barco también se las pedirían, no le podía decir al hombre que se las comprara por él.

- ¿Tienes el dinero o no?

- No –el hombre comenzó a irse- Pero puedo conseguirlo –le aseguró. El hombre se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

- Entonces, cuando lo tengas… búscame.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ten –le dio una tarjeta con su dirección- Tendré listas las identificaciones cuando vengas por ellas, así ya no esperarás. –el hombre notó que Terry provenía de una familia adinerada por su vestimenta, seguramente no le costaría demasiado conseguir el dinero. Talvez estaba huyendo de sus padres- Búscame.

- Lo haré

Se despidió del hombre que le conseguiría las identificaciones falsas y se acercó nuevamente a Candy. La rubia lo miraba ansiosa, ya estaba amaneciendo y necesitaban irse antes que alguien notara su ausencia en el Colegio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ansiosa- ¿Qué te dijo ese señor?

- Nos conseguirá una identificaciones falsas.

- Oh

- Si, pero necesitamos dinero y no me alcanza con lo que traje. Debemos conseguirlo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Tendré que vender un caballo y mi auto.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo mientras Terry le tomaba la mano nuevamente y lo instaba a seguirlo- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A Escocia

- ¿Escocia?

- Si, allá tengo mi otro caballo y mi auto. No podré vender a Teodora porque está en el colegio. Pero en la villa de Escocia tengo más caballos. Con eso tendremos suficiente para ir a América. –dijo sin dejar de caminar

- Terry es peligroso –se detuvo- Nos encontrarán

- Claro que no. Nunca se imaginarán que estaremos en Escocia. Eso nos dará tiempo. –le aseguró- Confía en mí

Sus palabras eran un susurro anhelante. ¿Confiar en él? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no le había demostrado confiar en él como para irse a América solos?

- Si, confío en ti.

- Gracias, ahora date prisa. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Escocia.

Asintiendo Candy camino junto a él. Tomarían un tren hacia Escocia y al llegar venderían el auto y el caballo de Terry. Al parecer permanecerían más tiempo juntos de lo que ambos habían planeado.

El tiempo solos, era algo que no habían anticipado. Terry creyó que en el barco conseguirían camarotes separados, pero ahora…

- Pronto se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia. –comento Candy

- Si

- Tengo miedo Terry

- ¿Miedo?

- Si, si nos encuentran…

No pudo terminar la frase… No quería decirle que temía que la separaran de él.

- Si nos encuentran, ya veremos que hacer –le sonrió- Pero por el momento, disfrutemos la aventura, pecosa. Al parecer a partir de este momento, viviremos muchas estando juntos.

Y así sería, las aventuras… apenas comenzaban.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Les presento mi nuevo proyecto. Espero contar con su apoyo… es la primera vez que me animo a publicar una desviación del anime. Espero cubrir sus expectativas.

Con gusto, esperaré sus comentarios… ya saben cualquiera será bien recibida.

**Saluditos**

P.D. En este capítulo, utilicé varios diálogos del anime original; específicamente del capítulo "entre frías y espesas paredes"

**Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es de mi total autoría. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El rumor ya se había extendido por todo el colegio. Candice White Andley y Terruce Grandchester se habían fugado juntos.

Sin duda este era el escándalo más vergonzoso que ningún otro alumno hubiese protagonizado. Si algún padre o benefactor importante llegara a enterarse de tal evento, retiraría de inmediato a su hijo o peor aún dejaría de proveer al colegio de las jugosas donaciones que las monjas recibían.

Esa mañana, al enterarse del acontecimiento por boca de la hermana Margaret; la hermana Grey estuvo a punto de un paro cardíaco. La anciana directora, acostumbraba levantarse siempre a primera hora de la mañana para después dirigirse un rato a la capilla y rezar sus oraciones del día; pero esta vez fue distinto. Debido a la conmoción sufrida el día anterior al tener que enfrentarse a los desplantes altaneros del hijo del Duque de Grandchester, la hermana apenas si pudo pegar los ojos durante la noche. Por esto, su reloj biológico sufrió un ligero desajuste… dicho de otra forma, se le pegaron las sábanas. A la hora en que la hermana entró a su habitación, ella ya debía estar levantada y cambiada para iniciar sus labores diarias, claro esto no ocurrió. La hermana tuvo que despertar a la directora para después comunicarle tan bochornoso evento.

Según fue comunicada, la cerradura de la dirección había sido forzada, así como las llaves del cuarto de castigo robadas. Pero eso no era todo, Candice White Andley había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Terruce Grandchester. Eso solamente quería decir que Terry había forzado la puerta de la oficina de la hermana Grey para después robarse la llave, ayudar a Candy a escapar y después huir con ella.

¡Qué Dios la ayudara!

La hermana Margaret tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en reanimar a la directora, al enterarse de lo ocurrido todo su mundo se vino abajo. ¿Qué les iba a decir a los Andley cuando llegaran esa mañana por Candy? Peor aún… ¿qué le iba a decir al Duque de Grandchester? Ella ya era una mujer mayor, todos estos sustos le ponían los nervios de punta. No podía creer lo mucho que dos jovencitos rebeldes pudieran afectar su paz. Había sido directora del Real Colegio San Pablo por años, y nunca su corazón había estado tan enfermo como esta mañana.

Debido al estado nervioso de la hermana Grey las demás monjas acordaron que lo mejor era no molestarla el resto del día, cualquier otro exabrupto podría causarle un daño mayor a su dañado corazón.

Ellas se harían cargo del colegio durante el tiempo en que la directora estuviera indispuesta. Como primer punto acordaron no comunicarle nada al que hasta el momento era el máximo benefactor del colegio, el Duque de Grandchester. Era un caso difícil pero tratarían por todos los medios no comunicarle a Richard Grandchester la huída de su hijo. El asunto más complicado era con los Andley, un día antes les habían comunicado la expulsión de Candy y era cuestión de horas, talvez minutos para que George Johnson, el representante de William Andley, llegara por ella. Por más vergonzoso que resultara, tenían que informarles que la alumna Andley había logrado escapar de las instalaciones en compañía de Terry.

Durante la mañana, la noticia logró llegar a oídos del alumnado. Las monjas no habían logrado ser demasiado discretas, por lo que fue sencillo para los más curiosos enterarse de la deshonrosa verdad.

Una de las primeras en enterarse fue Elisa. Esa mañana en particular se había despertado muy temprano, quería ver con sus propios ojos el momento en el que Candy fuera expulsada del colegio. Se levantó y después de arreglarse como es debido, caminó alegremente hasta la dirección; creyó que talvez ahí sería donde George la recogería. Esperaba que esta vez si hubiese logrado la expulsión de Candy de la familia Andley, la huérfana de Pony no merecía haber sido adoptada por el abuelo William.

Pero pronto los minutos fueron transcurriendo, y no observaba ni a la hermana Grey ni a Candy.

¿Estaría todavía en el cuarto de castigos?

El lugar quedaba lejos, pero valía la pena caminar hasta allá solo para ver a Candy derrotada. Al llegar, el peor panorama se hizo realidad. La hermana Margaret en compañía de otra monja, caminaban presurosas hacia la habitación de la directora para comunicarle que Candy había desaparecido. ¡Demonios! Candy se había ido, la huérfana se había salvado de sufrir la pena de irse expulsada, ella misma se había ido. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor vino cuando se enteró que no lo había hecho sola. Terry también había desaparecido. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Terry y Candy juntos?

Todo le había salido mal.

Sorprendida y totalmente enfadada, caminó hasta su habitación donde hizo la peor rabieta que alguna vez hubiera protagonizado. Pataleó sobre su colchón una y otra vez. ¡Candy le había ganado! Después de todo lo que había hecho la huérfana había resultado ganando. Se había largado con Terry… ¿Por qué? Lágrimas de impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué Terry?" "¿Por qué ella y no yo?"

Se repetía una y otra vez, lo mucho que odiaba a Candy.

Todo se estaba repitiendo, al igual que Anthony… Terry también prefería a la maldita huérfana. Ella siempre se quedaba con los hombres más guapos. El enojo la hacía patalear aún más. Así estuvo por largo rato. Tuvo que pasar varias horas para que las lágrimas de dolor finalmente terminaran, entonces vino a ella una furia sin igual. Decidida se levantó de la cama. Candy aún no le había ganado… todavía había algo que le permitiría resultar triunfadora. En ella estaba, destruir a Candy.

Cerca del las siete de la mañana, las monjas les habían informado al alumnado que el día de hoy las clases antes del almuerzo quedaban suspendidas.

Patty había estado recluida en su habitación hasta las nueve treinta. Aún tenía un examen que aprobar en la semana, y con todo lo que había pasado con Candy casi no le había dado tiempo de estudiar. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo, salió de su cuarto y caminó fuera de los dormitorios; tenía que devolverlo a la biblioteca y así llevarse otro en calidad de préstamo para continuar con su estudio; entonces oyó mencionar el nombre de Candy en el corredor, volteó a ver y observó a dos monjas susurrando algo… no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien por lo que se acercó y trató de cubrirse detrás de una columna. Cuando escuchó lo que las hermanas decían, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- Esa chiquilla es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, -negó la monja- pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de tanto. Mira que fugarse con un hombre, ese no es un comportamiento propio de una dama.

- Talvez es un malentendido –comentó la otra

- Claro que no –exclamó- las pruebas los delatan. Para que ella pudiera salir del cuarto de castigos necesitó la ayuda de alguien más. Después se fugó del colegio, al mismo tiempo que Terruce despareció. Es muy claro hermana, esos chiquillos se fueron juntos.

- Si, es probable –se rindió ante las evidencias

- Claro que lo es. Ese Terruce no es digno del apellido que lleva, no es digno de ser un Grandchester –dijo alarmada

"¡Dios mío!" pensó Patty cubriéndose la boca

Las hermanas continuaron con su camino y Patty permaneció oculta hasta que las monjas no pudieran divisarla. Decidió entonces que el libro podía esperar, necesita hablar con Annie cuanto antes, seguramente su amiga no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió hasta las habitaciones y al estar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga entró sin pedir permiso, totalmente agitada y golpeando la puerta después de entrar. Annie se asustó al ver el estado de excitación de Patty.

- ¡Annie!

- ¿Qué sucede Patty? –se acercó a ella

- ¡Candy! –Caminó- ¡Annie es Candy! ¡Dios mío Candy! –simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

- ¿Candy? ¿Qué ocurre con Candy? –Preguntó alarmada, mientras caminaba hacia ella- Patty –la tomó de los hombros- ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás en este estado?

- Annie, Candy se fugó del colegio. –Confesó- Lo escuché hace rato, con las hermanas. Annie, Candy se fugó con Terry

- ¿Con Terry? –Preguntó sorprendida- Eso no puede ser. Seguramente escuchaste mal.

- No. Yo lo escuché, Candy se fugó anoche con Terry. Se fueron juntos, Annie.

- ¡Dios mío! –Exclamó

Annie sospechaba que Candy y Terry tenían algo más que una simple amistad, cuando escuchó lo ocurrido en el establo; creyó que se trataba de un mal entendido, a causa de la trampa de Elisa; pero ahora todo estaba claro…

- Patty, debemos contarle a los chicos. Ellos tienen que saber

- Lo sé, solo que a este momento… dudo que no estén enterados aún.

Y Patty tenía toda la razón, Archie y Stear se habían enterado de lo ocurrido minutos antes, solo que de la peor manera posible.

Los hermanos Cornwell se encontraban saliendo de sus habitaciones, después de charlar un momento habían decidido ir a buscar a las chicas para comunicarles que lo mejor era hablar con la hermana Grey para mostrarle la carta que Terry la noche anterior les había dado. Si ese arrogante inglés no hacía nada para ayudar a Candy, ellos lo harían. Solo que al intentar llegar al jardín, se habían topado con Neil y sus amigos. El odioso joven Leagan no perdió oportunidad de molestar a los Cornwell con las nuevas del colegio.

- ¡Hey Archie! ¿Te enteraste de las noticias? –sonrió con malicia

- ¿A qué te refieres Neil? –espetó

- A tu adorada Candy. Finalmente demostró la clase de chica que es.

- Si te refieres a la expulsión de Candy, todo se arreglará –dijo Stear calmado- todo fue un malentendido. Hablaremos con la hermana Grey respecto a lo ocurrido en el establo; tenemos pruebas que todo fue una trampa.

Neil palideció, él también estaba implicado en lo ocurrido en el establo. Si alguien llegara a sospechar de Elisa, seguramente darían con él. Lo menos que quería era tener problemas.

- De todos modos eso ya no sucederá –recompuso su postura- Candy se ha largado del colegio.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tu adorada Candy, se fugó del colegio. Claro eso no es todo, no lo hizo sola –sonrió- se fue nada menos que con Grandchester.

La noticia les cayó como bomba a Stear y Archie. ¿Candy con Terruce? ¡Eso no! ¡Neil tenía que estar mintiendo! Archie se acercó a su primo y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza.

- ¡Estás mintiendo, imbécil! –espetó furioso

- No. Es la verdad, todos lo comentan. –susurró- Se fueron juntos ayer por la noche –se soltó del agarre de Archie- ¿pero no veo de qué te sorprendes? –preguntó irónico- Si esos dos son tal para cual. La huérfana y el bastardo. –se burló- Además todos conocen la fama de Terry, siempre le gusta llamar la atención de su padre y hacerlo enfurecer. Qué mejor forma de hacer enojar al Duque que fugarse con una huérfana.

- ¡Cállate Neil! –gritó Stear

- ¡Ja! –rió burlón- Bien, ya se los comuniqué, ahora si me permiten… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de la huérfana de Pony.

Sonriendo complacido, Neil se alejó de los hermanos Cornwell.

- Tú no le crees, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Archie temeroso- Candy no sería capaz de semejante insensatez.

- No lo sé, Archie. Neil parecía muy seguro –dijo serio Stear

- Tenemos que averiguarlo –aseguró

Corriendo, los hermanos fueron en busca de Patty y Annie quienes para desgracia de Archie les informaron que efectivamente el rumor era verdad…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la mañana de Londres cuando Terry y Candy ya iban de camino a Escocia. El plan inicial era ir a Edimburgo en tren, para después dirigirse a la villa Grandchester.

era lo más sencillo y rápido; pero después de pensarlo por unos momentos Terry decidió que era mejor no transportarse en tren. Lo harían caminando en la carretera pidiendo a algún buen samaritano que los adelantara lo más que pudiera, así se irían hasta llegar a Escocia. No era un plan tan seguro, pero era muy peligroso arriesgarse a que alguien en los andenes los reconociera…

Candy no estaba tan segura que el plan fuese a funcionar, temía que algo malo pudiera pasarles en el trayecto. Además estaba el hecho que esto alargaría más el viaje. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tanto tiempo junto a Terry? Con él se sentía segura y confiada, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y confundida. ¿qué tenía Terry que la ponía en un estado tan bipolar? Enojada, pero feliz… nerviosa, pero segura… ¡tal vez estaba enloqueciendo!

Seguramente era eso, de lo contrario no habría huido del colegio con él.

Caminaron gran parte del trayecto en silencio, pero aunque era un silencio cómodo… Candy necesitaba oír la voz del joven inglés que tenía al lado.

- Oye –habló en cierto momento la rubia- ¿no es muy peligroso subirnos a un auto de desconocidos? –quiso comenzar la plática

- Tal vez –dijo sonriendo- Si, esto sin duda es peligroso

- Y lo dices así de tranquilo –dijo alarmada

- Escucha pecosa, puede que esto llegue a ser verdaderamente peligroso. Pero yo, nunca permitiré que algo malo te pase, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió- No te preocupes de nada, yo cuidaré de ti. –le guiñó un ojo

El corazón de Candy brincó con alegría, las palabras que Terry hubiera pronunciado eran las más dulces que le había dicho jamás.

- Gracias

- No tienes porque, recuerda que soy un caballero inglés.

- Si –sonrió

- Claro que si lo prefieres podemos ir saltando de rama en rama en esos árboles –sonrió con malicia señalando los árboles a la orilla de la carretera- para un mono pecoso como tú, ese debe ser un camino más sencillo.

- ¡Eres un malcriado! –le dio un pisotón- ¡Yo no soy un mono!

- ¡Auch! –se quejó- cuidado pecosa, necesito tener mis pies sanos para continuar caminando –se sobó el pie

Candy rió por la cara de dolor de Terry. Estos eran los momentos que seguramente hubiera extrañado al estar lejos del arrogante inglés. Le gustaba mucho estar con él, podía estar completamente segura que no se arrepentía un ápice de irse con Terry.

Continuaron caminando por la vereda en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Terry iba pensando en como su destino había cambiado.

Nunca imaginó escapar del colegio, no le gustaba estar bajo el cuidado del Duque; pero por cobardía nunca creyó abandonar la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, se había habituado a tener todo a manos llenas, a hacer siempre lo que le venía en gana, a que su padre siempre solucionara sus problemas.

Pero ahora, la trampa de Elisa le había abierto los ojos. No podía seguir con esa vida de hipocresías y falsas poses; debía buscar la libertad que siempre ansío pero que nunca se atrevió a buscar. Ya había dado el primer paso, escapar del colegio… ahora solo le hacía falta encontrar su camino en la vida; decidir que era lo que realmente necesitaba de ahora en adelante para ser feliz.

Volteó a ver a Candy, la rubia pecosa que había conocido en el barco de regreso a Inglaterra después de visitar a su madre en América, ahora estaba junto a él. Sin quererlo, Candy se había convertido en alguien muy importante. ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida sin conocerla ese día? En esa ocasión se sentía tan desdichado, tan… ¡miserable! Ni su propia madre quería saber de él. Pero Candy se había acercado a ver que tenía, con la intromisión a sus pensamientos le había devuelto la alegría que no pensó recobrar. La simpática plática que habían sostenido lo había hecho reír tanto, de pronto embromarla le devolvió la felicidad perdida. La sonrisa que creyó nunca volvería a aparecer en sus labios.

Recordó como esa noche lamentó no tener la oportunidad de convivir más con la pecosa que había conocido. Pero por uno de esos magníficos giros del destino, Candy iba a estudiar en el aburrido colegio en el que él estaba. Entonces, en los próximos días, verla se convirtió en una necesidad; buscarla constantemente para llamarla en apodos y verla hacer gestos graciosos que delataban más las pecas que tenía en su nariz respingada.

Esa jovencita americana había logrado en él, algo que nadie nunca había sido capaz…

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó de pronto Candy, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- En lo mucho que se te notan las pecas bajo la luz del sol –rió

- ¡Ash! –le volteó la cara- No sé ni para que me molesto en preguntarte algo, nunca tomas una conversación en serio.

- No te enojes pecosa –le sonrió- Se te miran más las pecas cuando arrugas esa naricita tuya.

- No sé que tienes en contra de mis pecas, siempre las estás mencionando. –dijo ofendida- A mi me gustan ¡y mucho! –le aseguró

- Lo sé, lo sé –rió con ganas- recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que estabas pensando en como conseguir más. –sonrió- Pero te equivocas en algo, no sé quien te dijo que yo tengo algo en contra de tus pecas. –negó con la cabeza- Al contrario, pecosa. Tus pecas me gustan. Te hacen ver más bonita

El rostro de Candy se tiñó de rojo carmín. Era la primera vez que Terry le decía que era bonita. Un cumplido por parte de Terry era tan inesperado, siempre la estaba molestando… no creyó gustarle a alguien como él. Aunque estaba el beso… "¡el beso!" pensó y se puso más sonrojada. No había pensado en eso, desde la trampa de Elisa.

- Gracias –le sonrió

- No tienes porque, pecosa. Sé apreciar la belleza femenina –dijo arrogante

¿Apreciar la belleza femenina? ¡Por supuesto! Era de esperarse… alguien como Terry debía tener miles de admiradoras. Seguramente ellas eran muy bonitas, mucho más que ella. El cumplido de Terry solo era una forma de ser cortés con ella. "No te confundas, Candy". Se sintió de pronto molesta.

- ¿Qué tienes pecosa? –preguntó al verla tan callada

- ¡No me digas pecosa! –gritó de pronto enojada- Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Mi nombre es Candice White Andley.

- Lo sé –sonrió- pero es demasiado largo. Creo que pecosa te queda mucho mejor. Talvez Tarzán pecoso… o ¿pecas? –dudó- ¿Cuál te gusta más? –se burló

- ¡Me rindo! –exclamó- Tú nunca me tomarás en serio. Creo que talvez solo me trajiste contigo para tener con quien divertirte. –repuso desolada

¿Alguien con quien divertirse? ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello?

Es verdad que con ella el camino era más divertido y agradable; pero no era por eso porque la había traído consigo, era más por la necesidad de siempre tenerla cerca. De pronto pensó ¿qué hubiera pasado si la hubiese dejado en el colegio? ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida sin la pecosa? Probablemente le hubiera sido más sencillo viajar a América, talvez hubiera logrado colarse de polizón en un barco y el camino habría sido más sencillo. Pero… ¿alguna vez la hubiera vuelto a ver? ¿Qué si no?

Por alguna razón él y Candy estaban en este momento, juntos; pretendía que durante el viaje sus sentimientos lograran aclararse. Entender porque estar con Candy era una necesidad imperante.

- Te equivocas nuevamente –detuvo su andar- yo te tomo muy en serio Candy. Mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar. –repuso serio- Ahora vamos, que todavía nos queda mucho por caminar. –la instó a seguirlo

¡Cielos! Este hombre si que la desconcertaba. Sus reacciones eran confusas, primero la embromaba, luego se ponía coqueto y le decía que era bonita, para después volver a molestarla con apodos; y ahora para terminar la confusión se ponía serio y de pronto lejano. Era verdad que ella también había cambiado de humor repentinamente, pero era por los celos inexplicables que de pronto sintió. ¿Celos? No quiso pensar demasiado en ello…

Pero Terry no tenía porque estar así de confundido, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Llegaría alguna vez a entender a Terry? Todo con él siempre era tan desconcertante.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Los dos debatiéndose en lo que pudo o no ocurrir. Ya era cerca de medio día, ningún auto o carruaje había pasado por la vereda que Terry había escogido. Habían avanzado, es verdad, pero no lo necesario para la hora que era; según lo planeado por Terry a esta hora, ya debían estar en algún pueblo cercano y todavía estaban en Londres.

- ¿Estás cansada? –le preguntó preocupado

- No en verdad, he caminado mucho más que esto. –le sonrió- Cuando vivía en el hogar de Pony, caminábamos grandes recorridos para llegar al pueblo más cercano. No te apures Terry, estoy bien.

Todo este tiempo, Terry había llevado la maleta de Candy a parte de la suya. Pero había otra que Candy llevaba celosamente guardada bajo el brazo. No se había preocupado demasiado por ella, pero ahora en este momento le había dado mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Qué llevas en esa otra valija? –señaló el bulto- ¿Tanto equipaje necesitas?

- Bueno… no exactamente.

- ¿Entonces?

Pero Candy ya no pudo responder, habían llegado a un cruce de caminos y del lado izquierdo de la vereda venía una carreta halada por dos caballos; esta iba conducida por un señor de edad avanzada quien les sonrió al pasar junto a ellos.

- ¿Deberíamos pedirle que nos lleve? –preguntó Candy

- No es esa la dirección que debemos tomar

- Pero podría avanzarnos a algún sitio donde encontremos a alguien que nos lleve a Escocia. Puede que en esta vereda no encontremos a nadie que vaya a Edimburgo. Ha estado muy desolada en lo que llevamos de camino. Podría atraparnos la noche sin que nadie la transite ¿no crees?

- Talvez tengas razón. –meditó Terry- Ven, alcancémoslo

Caminaron muy a prisa, prácticamente corriendo. El señor no llevaba demasiada velocidad, por lo que les fue sencillo alcanzarlo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! –gritaban

El hombre detuvo su andar y volteó a verlos confundido.

- ¿Si? –los vio receloso- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

El momento de las explicaciones había llegado. Terry ya tenía pensando un plan para este momento, solo que no se lo había comunicado a Candy…

- Buenos días, buen hombre –dijo serio- necesitamos pedirle un muy ferviente favor.

- Usted dirá

- Mi nombre es Alexander Lowell, y ella es mi esposa, Sophie.

Candy palideció, ¿Alexander Lowell? ¿Su esposa? ¿Sophie? Esperaba que Terry tuviera una muy buena explicación para todo esto.

- Mucho gusto –sonrió- mi nombre es Robert Martin. –el hombre creyó necesario presentarse

- El gusto es todo mío, señor Martin. –sonrieron

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues verá, mi querida esposa y yo nos encontrábamos de camino a Edimburgo, para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, cuando unos maleantes nos despojaron de nuestro auto. Solos nos dejaron nuestro equipaje al ver que no portábamos nada de valor dentro de él. Desde entonces, hemos caminado por largo trayecto; necesitamos que alguien nos conduzca lo más cercano a Escocia que pudiera. Por eso, nos hemos tomado el atrevimiento de alcanzarlo; para pedirle de la manera más vehemente que nos lleve al lugar a donde se dirige. Probablemente ahí encontremos a alguien que nos conduzca a nuestro destino. –concluyó

El hombre los vio receloso. Esos dos jóvenes no parecían maleantes, incluso se miraban como gente de bien; pero a decir verdad su edad era corta, no creía que estuvieran casados.

- Parecen muy jóvenes para estar casados

- No se crea –sonrió Terry seguro- parecemos menores pero ya no lo somos tanto. Yo tengo 18 años y mi esposa 17, los suficientes para que nuestros padres consintieran un matrimonio. Es que estamos tan enamorados –la abrazó, el gesto descontroló la compostura de Candy.

- Ya veo, parecen menores. –le sonrió

- Si, eso nos dicen todos –sonrió- Pero entonces que nos dice, ¿nos ayudará?

El señor Martin meditó un momento su decisión, y no porque no quisiera ayudarlos; sino que no terminaba de creerles su historia del robo y que eran un matrimonio.

- Está bien muchachos, los llevaré.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor Martin –habló Terry- Se lo agradecemos con todo el corazón.

- Ahora, súbanse. Que se nos hace tarde

Terry y Candy se subieron a la parte trasera de la carreta, cuando estuvieron listos; el señor Martin azotó nuevamente a los caballos para que retomaran el camino interrumpido. Después de comenzar el trayecto, Candy volteó a ver al lado del conductor; estando segura que él no la escucharía le susurró a Terry un reclamo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiar nuestros nombres? –preguntó enojada- Además, ¿por qué le dijiste que éramos esposos?

Terry sonrió por los reclamos susurrados de la pecosa, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría; pero todo tenía un porque.

- ¿Qué querías? –le sonrió- ¿Qué le dijéramos que nuestros nombres eran Candice White Andley y Terruce Grandchester? ¿Que pertenecemos cada uno a familias adineradas y poderosas de Londres, que nos habíamos fugado del colegio y que nos dirigíamos a Escocia a conseguir dinero para comprar unas identificaciones falsas que nos ayudarán a viajar a América sin la autorización de nuestros padres? ¿Eso querías? –se burló

- No, pero…

- Pero nada pecosa, es lo mejor. No tenemos idea si ya nos están buscando. Es mejor mantenernos de incógnito. Si alguna vez este hombre escucha de nosotros, no sabrá que éramos los mismos que el joven matrimonio que hizo el favor de adelantar en el camino.

- Creo… creo que tienes razón –dijo avergonzada- es solo que… me sorprendió mucho, hubiera preferido que me previnieras en la mentira.

- Talvez tengas razón, pecosa, debí decírtelo. –le tomó la mano- de ahora en adelante, no tendré más secretos para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si –contestó sonriente

- Ahora, disfrutemos el paisaje. –le señaló el panorama frente a sus ojos- Aún nos falta mucho que recorrer y después de esta desviación, creo que nuestro tiempo juntos será cada vez más largo.

El camino les llevó varias horas, no tenían certeza de a dónde se dirigía el señor Martin. Pero ir con él era peor que nada, tal y como lo había dicho Candy talvez en todo el día ningún vehículo transitara por la vereda y sería peligroso si llegara a oscurecer y ellos no encontraban donde pasar la noche. Por eso no se preocuparon tanto de su destino, Terry se recostó en la parte lateral de la carreta y cerró los ojos, descansando. Era poco lo que había dormido en los anteriores días y el cansancio de su cuerpo era evidente.

Candy observó que Terry tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada y eso le indicó que seguramente dormía; ahora era el momento de…

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Terry de pronto

- ¡Terry! –volteó a verlo alarmada

- Te pregunté que tienes ahí –quiso acercarse a tomar la pequeña valija que ella tenía en sus manos

- Este… bueno, yo… no sé… a que te refieres. –tartamudeaba.

En un solo movimiento, Terry alcanzó la maleta que Candy había llevado en sus brazos todo el tiempo y pronto se dio cuenta de la travesura de la pecosa.

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre traer a Clin a este viaje? –preguntó molesto, pero hablando quedo para no alertar al señor Martin

- Terry, yo… yo no podía dejarlo. Clin solo me tiene a mí, se hubiera quedado muy solo en el colegio.

- Están tus amigas ¿no? La tímida podría haberlo cuidado

- No. Yo tenía que traerlo, en América lo hubiese llevado al hogar de Pony; ahí es donde él hubiera sido feliz. Entiende Terry, él es todo para mí. Me hubiera sentido muy sola sin él.

- ¿Sola? –preguntó asombrado- ¿Y yo qué, estoy pintado?

- No, pero… no es lo mismo. –le sonrió- Clin es todo el recuerdo que tengo de América, entiende Terry… no podía dejarlo.

- Candy, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –dijo divertido- Solo espero que tu amiguito no nos cause más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

- No. Yo cuidaré de él, recuerda que lo traje conmigo todo este tiempo y recién lo sabes. Puedo ser discreta, ¡ya lo verás!

- Eso espero.

- Creí que dormías –dijo después de unos segundos- Se te veía muy pacífico.

- Intenté dormir, pero me es imposible. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a la comodidad de la cama del colegio.

- Es probable, aunque seguramente estas muy acostumbrado a desvelarte. Con eso que te escapas a bares

- Tienes razón –sonrió- estoy acostumbrado.

Sonriendo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó lo más que pudo en la parte posterior de la carreta.

- ¿Terry? –susurró Candy

- Si

- No le preguntaste al señor Martin a donde nos dirigimos. Tal vez debimos tomarlo en cuenta ¿no crees?

Terry se acercó lo más que pudo a la parte del conductor, la pecosa tenía razón, no tenían idea a donde se dirigía el señor Martin. ¿Qué tal los dejaba más lejos de lo que necesitaban? Si averiguaba en este instante el destino del buen hombre, tal vez podrían quedarse en cierto punto del trayecto, un punto en el que no se alejaran demasiado de su destino. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

- ¿Señor Martin?

- Dígame señor Lowell –le contestó sin dejar de ver el camino

Era extraño que se refirieran a él de ese modo.

- ¿A dónde se dirige? –le sonrió- Creo que no se lo preguntamos

- Es verdad, bien me dirijo a mi casa. Estuve ausente por varias semanas por motivos de trabajo y finalmente voy de regreso para encontrarme con mi adorada esposa.

- Entiendo –repuso- ¿en dónde se encuentra su casa, señor Martin?

- En Cambridge –sonrió

- Muchas gracias por la información –se alejó del señor y se acercó nuevamente a Candy

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó ansiosa

- Que iba de regreso a su casa, para estar con su esposa. –sonrió

- Qué bien, pero yo me refería al lugar.

- Ah, bueno pecosa es un placer para mi informarte que nuestro próximo destino es el pacífico Cambridge.

- ¿Cambridge?

- Si, es un lugar muy pintoresco. He estado ahí solo una vez pero me pareció muy pacífico.

- Entiendo.

La conversación terminó rápidamente, ambos estaban todavía muy cansados y dormir un poco no les venía nada mal. Estaban uno al lado del otro, Terry más cercano a la parte más trasera del vehículo; el castaño fue el primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Candy estuvo todavía un rato más despierta viendo el paisaje y preguntándose cuando más tardarían en llegar a América. El camino a Escocia era muy largo, y después de eso todavía tenían que regresar a Londres para tomar un barco en el puerto Southampton; las aventuras con Terry se veían todavía muy largas. Estaba segura que disfrutaría cada momento del viaje junto a él.

Después de varios minutos, Candy también cayó en un profundo sueño. Los movimientos de la carreta y los propios a causa del sueño, hicieron que pronto la cabeza de la pecosa terminara recostada en el pecho de Terry. Así continuaron todo el camino, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo y el señor Martin se acercara a la parte trasera para despertarlos.

- ¿Señor Lowell? –susurró el señor Martin- Hemos llegado

Poco a poco, el sueño abandonó el cuerpo de Terry. Sonidos y voces del ambiente lo fueron trayendo a la realidad. Pronto terminó de despertar completamente y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia y rizada recostada en su pecho. Candy se había quedado dormida sobre él. Sonrió al verla tan hundida en sus imágenes subconscientes.

- Al parecer su esposa está muy dormida –sonrió el señor Martin

- Eso parece –sonrió- Pero es momento que esta dormilona despierte

Recordó que no podía despertarla por su nombre. Candy solo entendería por su verdadero nombre y no con el de Sophie. El movimiento era la mejor opción. La movió unos segundos, pero no funcionó en nada. Terry solo consiguió que Candy continuara moviéndose en sueños y pronto su rostro estuvo muy cerca de su barbilla y la mano de la pecosa rodeando su abdomen.

- Dejaré que la despierte. Iré a desenganchar las correas de los caballos. –le sonrió el señor Martin

- Claro, yo me encargaré que mi esposa despierte

Terry estaba muy nervioso por la cercanía de Candy. Podía percibir su aliento rozarle el mentón; además de que la rubia prácticamente lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared de la carreta.

- Candy –le susurró- Candy, despierta

- Uhmmm

- Candy, hemos llegado

- Uhmmm

¡Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer? Candy de verdad tenía un sueño muy pesado, no quería ser brusco pero de alguna forma tenía que lograr que Candy regresara a la realidad.

- Candy

La rubia continuó moviéndose, Terry se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un solo toque pero que terminó de despertar a la pecosa.

- ¡Terry! –dijo Candy apartándose rápidamente

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que finalmente despiertas. Ahora creo que ya no te diré Tarzán pecoso, sino pecosa durmiente. Mira que solo con un beso logré despertarte –sonrió burlón

- ¡Dios! –Exclamó ruborizada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque de alguna forma tenía que despertarte. –sonrió saltando fuera de la carreta.

Candy se quedó dentro del vehículo totalmente horrorizada. ¡Cielos! Ese era el segundo beso que Terry le robaba… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tanto? ¡Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo!

Le gustaba estar con él, pero eso no quería decir que él podía tomarse esas atribuciones... ¡quería matarlo!

Tal vez no debía recurrir a algo tan drástico, pero por lo menos lo pagaría con otra cachetada. Terry no podía ir por la vida robándole besos, mucho menos cuando ella estuviera durmiendo. ¡Mocoso arrogante! ¿Quién se creía?

Pero se las pagaría…

- Terry espera –saltó fuera de la carreta

- Dime

- Creo que no te agradecí por haberme despertado, en verdad necesito agradecértelo.

- No es necesario, créeme… fue muy gratificante para mí –le guiñó un ojo

Eso molestó aún más a Candy.

- Ven

- ¿Quieres otro beso, pecosa? –sonrió con malicia

- Quiero agradecerte –le sonrió con satisfacción. Había atraído la atención de Terry, seguramente no se esperaba el golpe que le daría.

Iba a propinarle la cachetada de su vida, cuando los pasos del señor Martin la interrumpieron. No podía pegarle frente al hombre que creía que ellos eran esposos, en eso estaba pensando cuando Terry la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la atrapó en sus brazos.

- Entonces, ¿qué pecosa? –susurró- ¿No pensabas agradecerme?

¡Diablos!

Sin que pudiera responder, Terry nuevamente… la besó.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **

Perdón por la demora, sufrí algunos problemas técnicos con mi computadora y estuve atada de manos en cuanto a mis publicaciones; pero ya está bien y ahora si espero que no vuelva a fallar.

Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado… la verdad me sorprendió mucho el éxito que tuvo el primer capítulo y pues quise recompensárselo con el segundo, pero como les comenté no pude hacerlo.

Mil gracias a las niñas lindas que comentaron el capítulo anterior…

**Blanca Andrew, LUISA1113, myrslayer, Yut Grandchester **(amiga, creo que la parte del monumento fue la que me convenció… jejeje, ¿dónde lo pondrás?)** brendaTG, Noemi Cullen, gore-15, saraoli, alondra, Sharon de Cullen, estreya05, mariita, cyt, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, lucero, WISAL, luna, Ammiy Rosse, LettyG, Ale Ma, Rossy Jimenez, fatygl19, rgrandchester, bermone, Patty Reyna, teerryytiinaa, LUZ RICO, Mia Londoo, ascella star, Rosi White, Janeth, eli, luzclarita38, guest1, Lulu, guest2, guest3…**

**Mil… MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS…**

Creánlo o no, sus palabras me motivaron a escribir el segundo capítulo muy rápido… así que… si quieren el tercero… ya saben que hacer (jejeje ;D). espero sus impresiones!

**Saluditos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada… ¡perdón por la tardanza! El capítulo está algo largo, para compensar, jeje. Que lo disfruten! ;D**

**CAPITULO 3**

Un leve carraspeo se escuchó atrás de ellos.

Habían estado besándose largamente. Era la primera vez que Terry saboreaba unos labios femeninos con tanta hambre. ¿Qué tenía Candy que lo atraía tanto? No era solo algo físico… todo le gustaba de ella. La forma en que lo encaraba después de alguna broma que él le hacía, sus sonrisas sinceras, la manera en que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a pesar de su reticencia, el haber huido con él, tantas otras más…

Haberla besado momentos antes de forma tan breve, le había recordado lo mucho que necesitaba probar sus labios otra vez. El beso de Escocia todavía palpitaba en su mente. Si tan solo ella no hubiera respondido tan violentamente… tal vez él hubiese podido esclarecer sus sentimientos. Entender con exactitud que lo había impulsado a besarla en esa ocasión.

Ese beso lo había perseguido día y noche, se encontraba a si mismo pensando en besarla nuevamente. Aunque eso significara otra cachetada por parte de ella.

Ahora, después de las insinuaciones de Candy, sobre un posible agradecimiento; simplemente no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo. Con la cercanía del señor Martin, sabía que la pecosa no protagonizaría un escándalo por el beso que él le diera. ¡Estaba a salvo!

Pero ¿qué pensaría ella del beso? ¿Qué significaba para él mismo ese beso? Una satisfacción momentánea ¿acaso? Tal vez era solo una forma de desquitar el beso anterior, una forma de revancha por la cachetada… ¡NO! Tal vez… era el grito desesperado de su corazón enamorado…

¿Enamorado? ¡Amor! ¡Vaya! Nunca había pensando en esa palabra demasiado… tan poco había recibido de ese sentimiento en su vida. ¿Sería capaz de darlo?, peor aún ¿era merecedor de él?

No sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía Candy por él, pero al menos tenía la momentánea satisfacción de que la rubia le respondía con avidez el intercambio. Ella se entregaba a sus labios con igual necesidad. Pero el momento de separarse había llegado, lastimosamente. El señor Martin había llegado por ellos después de guardar a los caballos que impulsaban la carreta.

Era momento de regresar a la realidad…

En un movimiento perezoso y sin mucho ánimo de querer apartarse de los labios que gentilmente se le estaban regalando, Terry se hizo para atrás y que Candy todavía mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sonrió para sus adentros.

- Señor Martin –le sonrió Terry

El amable señor quería llamar la atención de la enamorada pareja y no encontró otra forma de hacerlo que tosiendo suavemente. Se veía a sí mismo de joven, totalmente enamorado. Tan metido en un aura invisible que no se era capaz de ver nada más allá del ser amado. El amor joven y desinhibido. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

- Discúlpeme la interrupción, señor Lowell –dijo el viejo sonriendo- pero se está haciendo tarde y me parece deberíamos entrar a la casa. –señaló la adorable cabaña frente a sus ojos- Seguramente están hambrientos como yo. Pero ya mi esposa se encargará de eso –sonrió

- Oh no, señor Martin. Usted es quien debe disculparnos a nosotros, por el atraso que le ocasionamos. Es solo que había extrañado un poco los besos de mi esposa –sonrió- y me fue inevitable besarla después de ver tan hermoso paisaje. –señaló el lugar que los rodeaba- Hace mucho que no estábamos solos en un lugar así de bello. –abrazó a Candy que todavía estaba demasiado abrumada para reaccionar.

Y es que Teversham, un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Cambridge era en verdad hermoso. La campiña que rodeaba las pequeñas casas que se lograban divisar era espectacular. Grandes espacios verdes y numerosos árboles de todos los tamaños rodeaban el espacio del lugar.

- Entiendo. Yo mismo me asombro de no entrar de una vez a besar a mi adorada esposa –bromeó el señor Martin- Pero vamos muchachos, es hora de entrar. Seguramente están muy cansados, así como lo estoy yo. Vengan les presentaré a mi querida Catherine.

- En un momento lo alcanzamos –respondió Terry

El señor Martin caminó hacia el interior de la casa dejando a los rebeldes del San Pablo, solos.

- Candy –susurró Terry temeroso, no sabía como reaccionaría Candy ahora que estaban solos- Candy… yo…

- ¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó en un susurro

En todo el tiempo que el beso duró, la razón de Candy estuvo nublada. ¿Dónde quedó el enojo que sintió después que él le robara otro beso? No tenía idea… Sentir los labios de Terry esta vez fue excesivamente abrumador. Fue una caricia tan significativa. En los labios de Terry sintió tantas cosas… Fue tan distinto este beso de los otros dos.

El primero, en Escocia, fue igual de desconcertante… pero no tenía toda esta carga de amor, delicadeza y entrega que sintió esta vez. Esa vez el beso fue muy demandante… demasiado para su mente conmocionada. El segundo, pues fue muy breve. Ni siquiera lo sintió del todo. Fue un ligero toque nada más.

Ambos, le habían asustado. El primero por ser tan inesperado y el segundo porque ella estaba todavía medio adormilada.

Pero este beso… ¡la aterraba! ¿Por qué? Por lo que la caricia implicaba.

¿Qué sentía? Su alma estaba tan arremolinada. Tenía un sube y baja de emociones angustioso. Fue como si de pronto con ese beso, le entregara todo su ser a Terry. ¡Dios! ¿Un beso era capaz de hacer eso? No tenía experiencia besando, él único que lo había hecho era el rebelde inglés que tenía frente a ella, pero estaba segura que ni porque viviera mil vidas más… podría volver a sentir lo mismo o algo más intenso, que lo que había vivido en este momento… con Terry.

- Es mejor que entremos –le dijo Terry- el señor Martin y su esposa nos esperan –quiso salir rápidamente de la situación y del incómodo silencio que los envolvía

- ¡No! ¡Espera! –lo sujetó del brazo- Te he hecho una pregunta- una pregunta que necesitaba ser contestada. Ella necesitaba saber que había orillado a Terry a besarla. ¿Había sido un juego nada más?

- Después –contestó inseguro- ahora no hay tiempo. Es una conversación larga…

Vaya que lo era. Era aclarar lo mucho que ese beso había representado en sus vidas. Porque lo que había iniciado como un juego por parte de Candy, se había llegado a convertir en la confesión silenciosa de dos almas enamoradas.

- Está bien –tuvo que contestar Candy. Tomó la maleta en la que había transportado a Clin y la abrió para que el animalito saliera a estirar sus músculos. Clin saltó de la valija y le comenzó a lamer la cara feliz de estar finalmente fuera de ese oscuro lugar- Te quedarás aquí afuera mientras decidimos que hacer –le explicó al animalito- Después ya podremos estar más tiempo juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, escóndete entre esos árboles. No queremos tener problemas por tu presencia, ¿si? –Como si le comprendiera perfectamente lo que ella decía, Clin saltó de sus brazos hacia la hierba del lugar y trepó rápidamente un árbol cercano. Terry sonrió al ver el espectáculo, esos dos en verdad se querían.

Después de esto, caminaron hasta el pórtico de la pintoresca casa. Era una estructura antigua, con una pintura blanca cubriendo las paredes, pero ya algo desgastada con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, todo era tan encantador; que pese a lo dañado que pudiera estar el lugar, se sentía un ambiente tan acogedor. Tan lleno de calor de hogar.

Subieron las escaleras del porche hasta la puerta principal que se encontraba abierta. Entraron con cautela al lugar y al poner un pie en la pequeña sala, notaron que en efecto el calor del hogar era envolvente. La chimenea se encontraba encendida y el olor a comida casera inundaba el ambiente.

- Buenas tardes muchachos. Pasen a adelante –una mujer de edad avanzada los saludó sonriente- Robert me dijo que tendríamos visitas esta noche, solo que no me aclaró que se trataba de unos niños –les guiñó un ojo

- Buenas tardes señora Martin. Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos en su casa. –habló Terry- Y por decirnos niños –bromeó

- Es un placer, me encanta tener visitas. Este lugar es tan solo cuando Robert no está. Y ahora que regresa me trae la agradable sorpresa de traer invitados. Mi nombre es Catherine Martin y espero que su estadía en esta casa les sea placentera.

¿Estadía?

- Muchísimas gracias, señora Martin –habló Terry- Mi nombre de Alexander Lowell y ella es mi esposa, Sophie. –señaló a Candy, quien había permanecido callada. Muy diferente a la Candy que siempre hablaba hasta por los codos.

Bueno, todo era culpa de él por haberla besado. Tal vez se sentía muy ofendida por el gesto, que quería evitar decir algo de más que pudiera delatarlos.

- ¿Esposa? ¡Vaya! Pensé que eran hermanos, y no porque se parezcan -aclaró al ver la expresión sorprendida de Terry- es lo que están tan jóvenes. Pero bueno, el amor es el que manda ¿no? Cuando los corazones no pueden estar separados del ser amado, hay que ponerle una solución –les guiñó el ojo- Así nos ocurrió a Robert y a mí, nos casamos cuando él tenía 16 y yo 15. Éramos tan jóvenes, pero estábamos tan enamorados. A pesar de lo inexpertos que fuimos en ese entonces, supimos librar las dificultades y salir avante en nuestro matrimonio. Ahora, que miro en retroceso no creo que pudiera haber vivido la vida lejos de él. Robert siempre fue todo para mí, me alegra que haya regresado. No me gusta que estemos separados. Pero creo que así es el amor, ¿no?

- Tiene usted toda la razón –sonrió Terry- No creo que hubiese podido estar separado de ella ni por un solo segundo. Me alegra que esté conmigo – Terry la abrazó

Había tanta verdad en sus palabras. Aunque todo se tratara de una mentira, lo último había sido dicho desde el fondo de su corazón. Estaba feliz que Candy hubiera huido con él.

- Pero que mente la mía –se dio un ligero golpe en la frente- ustedes deben de estar muy cansados y yo no les he mostrado su habitación. Síganme, está por este lado –los instó a seguirla

Terry y Candy fueron tras ella, la casa en efecto era acogedora. Caminaron por un largo pasillo con piso de madera hasta la última habitación.

- La habitación no ha sido usada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me encargaré de hacerla acogedora. ¿Piensan permanecer mucho tiempo? –preguntó sonriente

- No. No nos gustaría ser una molestia para ustedes. Mañana temprano iremos a buscar quien nos pueda adelantar a Escocia, de igual forma si no encontráramos transporte podríamos alquilar una habitación en la pensión del pueblo.

- De ninguna manera –se detuvo- ustedes pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que consideren necesario. Como les dije la casa es muy grande solo para nosotros dos. Desde que Louis, nuestro hijo, se fue a vivir con su esposa hemos sido solo Robert y yo. Estaré encantada de tenerlos con nosotros el más tiempo posible.

- No nos gustaría ser una molestia –finalmente habló Candy

- No la serán, Sophie. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –le preguntó

"¿Por mi nombre? Claro, me llamo Candy"

- Desde luego –sonrió

- Entonces no se diga más, ustedes pueden permanecer con nosotros; el tiempo que les sea conveniente.

Ambos sonrieron con la amabilidad de la señora Martin y entraron finalmente a la habitación que ella les había indicado sería suya. Cuando estuvieron por completo dentro, notaron que el paso de los años era palpable en el lugar. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas de lino blanco que por el paso del tiempo ahora estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de araña. La señora Martin se dispuso a sacudir y quitar las mantas de los muebles. Candy quiso ayudarla

- No es necesario, linda. Ustedes son mis invitados. –la detuvo

- Pero señora Martin, sería para mí un placer ayudarla. Además me sentiría útil. –protestó Candy

- No se hable más del asunto. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Aunque no lo crean me siento feliz haciendo esto. Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan productiva. Estando sola, mis actividades se reducen al mínimo. Ahora, me siento más viva –sonrió

Terry le hizo una seña a Candy para que la dejara continuar ella sola. Candy pensaba debatir un poco más con la señora Martin para que la dejara ayudarla, pero por la señal de Terry prefirió detenerse. Para él era claro que Catherine Martin disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Era mejor no contradecirla.

- Listo –dijo después de varios minutos de sacudir y limpiar- Les coloqué sábanas nuevas y hay algunas frazadas en el cajón de allá –señaló un mueble de madera oscuro al fondo de la habitación- es verano aún, pero las noches por este sector pueden ser verdaderamente frías. –les sonrió- Lo bueno es que aparte de las frazadas, tendrán su calor corporal para calentarse –les guiñó un ojo de forma pícara- Me alegra yo tener mi frazada humana de vuelta conmigo –bromeó

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Candy y Terry notaron que solo había una cama en la habitación. ¡Demonios! ¿Dormirían juntos?

¡Obviamente!

- ¿Esta es la única habitación extra que tiene la casa? –preguntó Candy temerosa

- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo Catherine Martin extrañada

"Porque no puedo dormir en la misma habitación que Terry. Mucho menos en la misma cama"

- Por nada, simple curiosidad. –disimuló su azoramiento- Es solo que vi la casa muy grande. Creí que tal vez existían más habitaciones.

- Lo que sucede es que Robert y yo solo tuvimos un hijo, Louis. Esta es la única habitación, además de la nuestra, en la que hay una cama. Hay otras habitaciones pero no están amuebladas. –aclaró

- Entiendo

- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones señora Martin –agradeció Terry- No sabría como agradecerle tantas atenciones.

- No es nada, muchacho. Me alegra poder serles útil. Los dejo para que se acomoden. –se dirigió a la puerta- La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

- Gracias

- No tarden -dijo antes de salir

El silencio y el aura de incomodidad, eran perturbadores.

- Solo hay una cama –comentó disimuladamente

- Lo noté

- Podría dormir en el piso –sugirió

¡Qué idea!

- ¿Te importaría? –preguntó Candy

Un toque ligero se escuchó en la puerta.

- Señor Lowell –asomó la cabeza el señor Martin- les traje su equipaje. Por si necesitan asearse o cambiar su vestimenta. –colocó las maletas en el suelo

- Muchas gracias, señor Martin. Estaba por ir a traerlas. Le agradezco su atención.

- No es nada, los esperamos en el comedor. No tarden

- Ahora vamos –dijo antes que el señor Martin se retirara

Terry se quedó viendo hacia la puerta cerrada. Candy no sabía que hacer o decir; bueno, ella ya había contestado a su sugerencia.

- Si quieres me adelanto –dijo sin verla- podrías quedarte y asearte un poco. Yo lo haré más tarde –caminó hacia la puerta

- Claro, ahora llego

- Perfecto –Terry salió de la habitación

Candy observó la cama varios minutos. Todo era tan confuso… el matrimonio falso, el beso, la habitación y cama compartida. ¿Cómo le haría para seguir simulando esta farsa frente a los Martin? Nunca había sido buena para mentir, y Terry escasamente le había informado de lo que les diría. Durante la cena era obvio que ellos harían preguntas. Preguntas que no tenían respuesta, por lo menos no una cierta.

Tomó su maleta y la colocó sobre la cama. Tomó un vestido limpio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había dentro de la habitación. Agradeció que la señora Martin hubiese colocado un balde de agua para que pudieran lavarse y con verdadero gusto se enjuagó la cara y las manos. Se sentía algo sucia y desaliñada, y sentir el agua fresca sobre su piel fue delicioso. Le hubiera gustado tomar un baño, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo. Tenía que regresar con Terry para saber que era lo que les decía a los Martin, no quería caer en su propia mentira.

Cambió rápidamente su ropa y se soltó el cabello, en lugar de sus dos acostumbradas coletas se hizo una sola; para no perder más tiempo. Medio colocó todo en su lugar y salió disparada hacia el comedor, no conocía la casa pero el olor a comida casera le guió hacia donde todos se encontraban.

- Acércate Sophie –le dijo la señora Martin al verla en el umbral de la puerta del comedor- toma asiento, estamos por empezar a comer.

- Gracias

- Señora Lowell, le decía a su esposo lo contestos que estamos de tenerlos con nosotros. –apuntó Robert. Candy sonrió

- Si, es una gran alegría. Esta casa es tan solitaria regularmente. –dijo tristemente Catherine- Le hace falta la chispa de los jóvenes. –sonrió mientras le servía a Candy un poco de sopa de pollo

- Huele delicioso –dijo Candy sonriente

- Espero que les guste. La sopa de pollo con verduras es mi especialidad. –comentó al colocarse en su asiento. Entonces todos comenzaron a comer

- Está muy rico, señora Martin –dijo Terry- Nunca había probado una sopa tan deliciosa.

- Me la voy a creer –sonrió

- Créaselo, está muy rico en verdad –dijo Candy tomando otra cucharada de su plato- La señorita Pony hace una muy parecida.

- ¿Quién es la señorita Pony?

- Su nana –apuntó rápidamente Terry- Ella fue la que prácticamente la crió.

- Entiendo. ¿Entonces tu madre no cocinaba para ti? –le preguntó a Candy

No era buena mintiendo, así que le rogó a Dios que Terry la ayudará.

- Verá señora Martin, mi esposa tuvo una terrible pérdida cuando era niña. Su madre murió de una grave enfermedad y no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo. Por eso siempre la escuchará mencionar a la señorita Pony. Ella fue como su verdadera madre.

- Es verdad –sonrió Candy. Eso no era mentira, la señorita Pony había sido como una madre para ella

- Lo lamento mucho, querida. No quise traer malos recuerdos en este momento.

- No se preocupe, señora Martin. Nunca me hizo falta nada. Fui feliz en mi infancia y la recuerdo con mucho cariño.

- Me alegra. Pero ¿tu padre? ¿A él si lo conociste?

- Pues…

- Si, pero es un hombre que viaja mucho. Casi no lo ve durante el año. –habló Terry

- Alex –se dirigió a Terry- ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

- Si

- Alex ¿y tus padres? ¿Saben ellos donde se encuentran en este momento?

"Espero que no"

- Saben que nos dirigimos a Escocia, pero dudo que estén enterados del robo. No queremos asustarlos, por eso no les hemos llegado a conocer la noticia.

- Podrían estar preocupados

- Lo dudo, ellos no son muy apegados a mí. –dijo con sinceridad

- Mmmm, pues yo estaría muy preocupada si fuera tu madre. Tal vez deberías mandarle un telegrama, así a lo mejor les envían los viáticos que necesitan para transportarse.

- No me gusta depender de mis padres –contestó vehementemente. Por lo menos ya no lo haría, de ahora en adelante vería por sí mismo; y por Candy… - Quiero forjarme un patrimonio yo solo, sin la ayuda de ninguno de los dos.

- Entiendo –sonrió- a Robert tampoco le gustaba eso. Ustedes los hombres pueden ser en verdad necios. –negó con la cabeza- Pero me alegra que quieras forjarte un futuro tu solo, lo hará más satisfactorio. Así como satisfactorio será para Sophie saber que su esposo lo hizo todo por sí mismo ¿no es verdad, Sophie? –le guiñó un ojo

- Claro –susurró

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? –la señora Martin era muy curiosa. Terry casi podía ver a Candy de más edad en ella. Sonrió para sí mismo.

- De momento no estoy trabajando, hemos estado viviendo de una pequeña fortuna que mi abuelo materno me heredó a mí antes de morir -¡genial! Otra mentira- Pero pienso formarme una carrera en la actuación.

- ¿Actor? ¡wow! –exclamó la señora Martin- ¿Y sabes actuar? Pienso que tienes el porte para llegar a ser un actor famoso –se contestó

- Gracias, he estudiado muchas obras clásicas y me sé muchas obras de memoria. Espero lograr mi sueño

- Lo harás –contestó Candy

Terry volteó a verla y le sonrió. Ese pequeño acto de fe que le había demostrado en este momento, había hecho que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad. Candy confiaba en que él lograría su sueño de ser actor, y se lo agradecía enormemente.

La cena transcurrió entre una plática amena y divertida. Los señores Martin se complementaban al máximo. Robert era muy callado y propio, aún los llamaba por "señor" y "señora"; en cambio Catherine era muy parlanchina y espontánea, los llamaba por sus "nombres de pila" y comentaba con ellos recuerdos de su juventud. Fue muy divertido compartir la mesa con los señores Martin

Llegada la hora de dormir, Terry se dirigió al baño dentro de su habitación a asearse un poco. Lamentaba no haber traído demasiado equipaje, o por lo menos lamentó no tener un pijama para utilizar ahora que Candy dormiría en la misma habitación. Al salir del colegio, no pensó estar en esta situación y creyó que podría sobrevivir con algunas prendas nada más. Después de todo en las noches podría dormir sin ropa y lavar las pocas prendas que llevaba para usar durante el día. En ese momento no quería saber nada del Duque, y la ropa que él le había comprado no le ayudaría a olvidarlo. No quería nada que viniera de los bolsillos de su padre. Claro, ahora lo estaba resintiendo.

Sin otro remedio, dormiría con la ropa que llevaba puesta; de igual forma dormiría en el suelo.

Cuando salió del baño, Candy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama esperando su turno para usar la privacidad de baño y cambiarse en su interior. Tenía sobre sus rodillas un camisón blanco de lino, perfectamente doblado.

- Puedes pasar –le dio paso para que entrara

- Gracias –prácticamente corrió a su interior- ¿Terry? –dijo volteando a verlo desde la puerta

- ¿Si?

- Yo… bueno… yo estaba pensando… pensando… que tal vez… tu puedas dormir en la cama… digo… es grande y el piso es incómodo.

Terry se asombró, eso era una novedad. Candy lo estaba invitando a dormir con él, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

- No es necesario. El piso no debe ser tan incómodo –sonrió- No deseo que te sientas incómoda

- Yo… bueno… -¿por qué no dejaba de tartamudear?- es que… no puedo hacerte eso. Yo confío en ti Terry. No veo porque no podamos compartir la cama, después de todo somos amigos. Tú no me harías nada.

- Por supuesto que no, primero muerto. Gracias Candy, por confiar en mí.

- No tienes porque. Me has demostrado ser un caballero, y somos amigos –dijo sonriéndole- no puedo permitir que duermas en ese frío piso.

- Gracias Pecosa.

No contestó, le sonrió y entró rápidamente al baño. Ya dentro, Candy cambió sus ropas sin premura; deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y no tuviera que salir después a en camisón a la misma habitación en la que Terry se encontraba.

Le había dicho que durmieran en la misma cama pues cuando Terry se encontraba en el baño, pudo notar lo deteriorado que se encontraba el suelo de la habitación. Tenía hoyuelos y la polilla había hecho de las suyas en la madera que lo componía. Temía que Terry pudiera malinterpretar la situación, después de todo, momentos antes de cenar ella misma le había sugerido dormir ahí; pero ahora… pues lo había considerado un poco más. No le importaba lo que Terry creyera, ella ya se lo había aclarado. No quería que estuviera incómodo. Terry era un joven de familia noble, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la comodidad de una amplia cama y tal vez siempre había tenido almohadas de plumas, sábanas de seda y frazadas de algodón; no podía ahora, de la noche a la mañana dormir sobre la madera del suelo. Podría quedar adolorido. Ella estaba más acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, ella era la que debería dormir ahí; pero conociendo a Terry nunca le dejaría hacer tal cosa. Era demasiado caballeroso para considerar la posibilidad.

No había otra opción. Dormirían juntos.

Después de todo… ella ya había dormido con chicos con anterioridad. Claro, eran jovencitos del hogar de Pony y los miraba como hermanos. Pero Terry… ¿lo miraba como un hermano? ¡No! Debía detener sus pensamientos. Terry era su amigo… amigo y nada más.

Cuando ya no tuvo más pretexto para seguir dilatando su regreso, asomó su cabeza en la puerta; deseando que Terry estuviera ya dormido o volteado hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pero no, él estaba boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo del dormitorio.

- Podrías… ¿Podrías apagar la luz de la vela? –murmuró

- Si –sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la pecosa.

Terry se acomodó sobre su codo y sopló con fuerza la mecha de la vela que iluminaba el dormitorio.

- Listo. Ya puedes salir

La habitación estaba casi en oscuridad, solo se podían ver sombras a causa de la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

- Pero deberás cerrar los ojos. No quiero que me mires ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

- ¡Ciérralos! –advirtió

- Ya los tengo cerrados Candy. –mintió

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Salió del baño y corrió hasta la cama; se metió por debajo de las sábanas y cubrió su cuerpo hasta su cuello. Terry rió para sus adentros, Candy se cubría con la sábana como si fuera una armadura.

- Los puedes abrir

- Bien –Terry sonrió- ya me estaban doliendo de lo apretados que tenía los párpados –bromeó

- Si, claro. –dijo irónica

Los dos estaban en la misma posición, boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. Por alguna razón no podían dormir. Estaban exhaustos, casi no habían dormido en las horas anteriores y por lo mucho que habían caminado hasta que encontraron al señor Martin deberían estar ya durmiendo profundamente; pero no era así. No podían cerrar los ojos

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- Si, pero no me puedo dormir

- Es una situación muy extraña. Jamás creí que tendríamos que dormir juntos

- Era muy probable que lo hiciéramos dado el hecho que dijiste que éramos esposos.

- Tienes razón, pero no tenía intención de dormir con los señores Martin. Pensé que tal vez dormiríamos en una pensión o algún hostal en el camino.

- Si, no importa en realidad. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada.

- ¿acompañada? –preguntó azorado

- Si –sonrió- pero no pienses mal. Dormía con los niños del hogar en ocasiones en las que no teníamos tantas camas para que cada uno durmiera en una diferente.

- ¿Cómo era tu vida en el hogar?

- Feliz –contestó de inmediato- extraño esa época.

- Ahí es a donde irás cuando lleguemos a América

- Supongo. Bueno, no tengo a donde más ir. Seguramente los Andley me expulsarán de su familia, y debo decidir que hacer con mi vida. Creo que no nací para ser una dama –bromeó

- ¿Te duele ya no ser una Andley?

- No tanto. Creo que lo único que me duele es no estar cerca de Stear y Archie, además de Annie y Patty. Estoy segura que la señora Britter no permitirá que Annie siga siendo mi amiga. Solo tengo a la señorita Pony y la hermana María; claro, y los niños del hogar.

- También me tienes a mí –susurró

- Gracias, tu también a mí. –aseguró. Terry sonrió- ¿Y tú que harás al llegar a América? ¿Buscarás a tu madre?

- ¡No! –dijo fuerte- De ninguna manera. No quiero su ayuda

- Pero Terry…

- No Candy, yo no espero que lo entiendas. Pero es algo que debo hacer por mi solo. Sin la ayuda de nadie, debo emprender un camino y encontrar mi destino.

- Entiendo. Pero tu madre te quiere Terry, creí que ya la habías perdonado

- Y ya lo he hecho. Pero aún así no quiero seguir dependiendo de alguien. Si me fui del colegio es para ser libre… no para atarme nuevamente a algo a alguien. Deseo estar solo por un tiempo

Candy se quedó callada. Sabía que Terry no era nada de ella, pero oír que deseaba estar solo la dejó desolada. Creyó que tal vez…

- Por eso no quiero buscarla. Ya lo haré cuando decida que hacer y tenga algo con que pueda mantenerme

- Bien

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente. A Terry le hubiese gustado decirle que a la única que deseaba tener a su lado al llegar a América era a ella, pero calló. Aún no entendía del todo lo que sentía por Candy, y no quería arruinar lo que hasta ahora tenía con ella. Les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer aún, tal vez en los próximos días identificaba con claridad sus sentimientos y entonces ya podría proponerle algo a Candy. Algo para que ya no tuvieran que separarse más.

- Intentaré dormir –dijo Candy- creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana tendremos que partir.

- Si, tienes razón. Feliz noche

- Feliz noche, Terry. Que descanses. –se volteó del otro lado, dándole la espalda

- Tu también Pecosa. Duerme bien.

- Gracias

- Por cierto –dijo volteándose sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Candy- ¡qué bien te queda ese camisón! –dijo con picardía

- ¡¿Me viste?! –preguntó aturdida- Te dije que cerraras los ojos –se colocó sobre su espalda nuevamente

- Los tenía cerrados, pero tardaste demasiado.

- No es verdad. Eres un tramposo

- Además, te aseguro que tenías menos ropa el día del festival de Mayo de la escuela que ahora.

- ¡Eres un odioso! No puedo confiar en ti –le golpeó la espalda

- Tranquila Pecosa, no te vi –mintió- era solo una broma. Pero veo que contigo no se puede bromear

- ¿Bromeabas?

- Si

- Está bien

- Bien, duérmete. Mañana será un día largo y necesitas reponer fuerzas.

- Si, feliz noche.

- Descansa pecosa

Candy se fue quedando dormida, confiada que Terry estaba a su lado. Contrario a lo que era más lógico, el tenerlo tan cerca no la incomodaba, es más… le gustaba. La hacía sentirse segura.

Por su lado Terry se quedó despierto un rato más. Pensando. Si, había mentido. Él si la había visto salir del baño en camisón. Pero para que mortificar más a Candy. Verla en camisón no era la gran cosa ¿verdad? La prenda le llegaba hasta los talones y le cubría hasta el cuello. No revelaba nada de la figura de Candy.

Pero seguramente para ella si sería una situación bochornosa y humillante, ningún hombre además de su futuro esposo debería verla en esas prendas. Así que era afortunado, no solo había visto a Candy sino que ahora la tenía junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, confiada que nada le pasaría.

Para él, que ella aceptara dormir a su lado significaba mucho. Alguna vez le habían dicho que con la persona que duermes es en la que más confías, si eso era verdad… Candy confiaba en él. Le confiaba sus sueños…

Sueños… ¿con qué soñaba él? ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños?

Soñaba con ser actor y llenar teatros con sus puestas en escena. Pero… ¿y el amor?

Antes que Candy apareciera en su vida, la palabra amor era inexistente en su vocabulario. Tan poco merecedor se sentía de ese sentimiento. Su padre siempre le dejó ver lo mucho que lo odiaba, renegando de él y apartándolo siempre de su lado; su madre lo había dejado a su suerte en custodia del Duque, su madrastra y hermanastros siempre lo habían hecho sentir el apestado de la familia. Lo habían siempre tratado como el bastardo que era. Los compañeros en la escuela siempre huyeron de su compañía, incluso las mujeres; quienes sabiendo que era el heredero del ducado de Grandchester, aún así nunca se vieron interesadas en estar junto a él, al menos por interés. Siempre estuvo tan solo, y la verdad, antes de Candy quiso siempre permanecer así.

Pero ahora, estar con ella era gratificante. Se sentía feliz y confiado. Con ella podía ser él mismo y estar seguro que ella no huiría de su lado. Ambos se complementaban, a los dos les gustaba desobedecer las reglas que no concordaban con su manera de pensar. Candy era única.

Tal vez por eso la besó. Para comprobar que tanto podía llegar a amarla. Aún sentía los labios de Candy palpitando en los suyos.

Meditó varios minutos sobre lo ocurrido durante el día, todavía no habían aclarado lo del beso. En su momento creyó que era lo mejor, pero ahora lo dudaba. Quería saber… necesitaba saber que pensaba Candy de ese beso. ¿Significaría para ella lo mismo? Pero… ¿qué significaba para él?

Amor… ¡amor!

Entonces lo entendió, quería estar con Candy siempre. Quería ser él el primero que ella viera en la mañana al abrir sus ojos y el último que observara antes de cerrarlos en la noche; quería tenerla junto a él toda la vida. Candy se había metido tan adentro de su ser que no podía seguir negándolo. La amaba, amaba estar con ella.

Seguro que ella estaba dormida, se volteó y se colocó sobre su espalda nuevamente. Desde su posición veía la espalda de Candy y sus rizos esparcidos por toda la almohada. La visión le fascinó. Deseaba verla en ese estado todas sus noches, con él… en su cama. Tenía que estar con ella para ser feliz.

Pero ¿y si ella no quería lo mismo? Ya le había dicho que eran amigos, solo que él la necesitaba de otra manera. Debería despertarla y preguntarle…

Candy estaba muy dormida, era mejor no perturbar su sueño con una pregunta tan importante. Ya encontraría la forma de conocer los sentimientos de ella. Tenían un largo camino por delante y estarían mucho tiempo, solos.

Entonces se quedó pensando, en un futuro junto a Candy. En América, él siendo actor y ella en la primera fila observándolo actuar. Con la mirada iluminada de amor hacia él, un amor que nunca nadie le dio y que esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle. Formando una familia.

Le gustó la perspectiva, por primera vez en su vida se permitió soñar… con ser feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación.

En la cama que habían compartido la noche anterior, Candy y Terry; ahora solo él se encontraba en ella. Poco a poco fue despertando de su pesado sueño y se estiró en todo su largo. Aunque se había dormido ya muy tarde, se sentía feliz y descansado. Tal vez era el amor, o la comodidad de la cama; pero definitivamente, Terry se sentía muy bien esa mañana.

Notó que Candy ya no estaba acostada y pensó que seguramente estaba con la señora Martin, preparando el desayuno. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estuvo listo, salió al pasillo, caminó hasta la pequeña sala de estar de los Martin y no encontró a nadie. Se dirigió a la cocina y la comida invadía el ambiente con su aroma, pero tampoco se encontraba nadie dentro de ésta. ¿Dónde estarían todos?

Se asomó a la ventana y notó que Candy y la señora Martin se encontraban en un pequeño jardín lleno de rosales en la parte posterior de la casa. Platicaban amenamente y al verla tan sonriente, su día se iluminó. Hablaría con ella de sus sentimientos más tarde, cuando partieran nuevamente.

No había salida por la cocina hacia el exterior por lo que debía salir por el frente y rodear la casa, así lo hizo. Cuando estuvo cercano a llegar en donde se encontraban Candy y la señora Martin, se quedó escuchando de qué hablaban las dos mujeres. Era mejor estar enterado de las mentiras que decía Candy, para no entrar en contradicciones.

- Qué lindas están sus rosas, señora Martin.

- Gracias, me dedico mucho a cuidarlas. Cuando Robert se encuentra de viaje me siento sola, y las rosas me acompañan en mi soledad.

- Si, son muy buena compañía. Una vez conocí a alguien que amaba mucho a estas flores. –dijo melancólica

- Las rosas son mis flores favoritas

- Las de él también, las cuidaba con esmero. Eran preciosas, me regaló una estirpe especial para mi cumpleaños. Él mismo la creó y la cuidó con esmero. Eran unas rosas preciosas

- Un regalo muy especial

- Él era muy especial. Anthony era muy especial para mí –suspiró

- ¿Un antiguo novio? –Preguntó pícara- Descuida no se lo platicaré a tu esposo

Candy rió y se ruborizó. La expresión de su rostro delataba felicidad, al recordar a su antiguo amor.

- No exactamente. Pero… él fue muy especial para mí. Murió en un accidente de caballo –dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

- Lo siento

- Descuide –se limpió la lágrima- Ya no me duele como antes, pero siempre lo recordaré. Anthony es de esos seres que dejan una huella imborrable en nosotros

Era todo… ¡no quería escuchar más! Toda la felicidad que sentía se esfumó de un solo.

Anthony… Anthony ¡Anthony!

¡Maldita sea! Ella todavía lo quería. Siempre lo recordaría… él ocupaba aún su corazón. Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido al pensar que ella podía amarlo.

Caminó hacia la casa nuevamente y entró hasta llegar a la habitación. Recogió las pertenencias de Candy y las suyas, las tomó rápidamente y salió de la casa. Dejó las maletas en el porche y se dirigió a donde estaban Candy y la señora Martin, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- Can…

¡Demonios! Tan enojado estaba que estuvo a punto de llamar la por su verdadero nombre.

- Sophie

Candy renuente de que la llamara así, volteó a verlo.

- ¿Si? –le sonrió, pero contrario a lo que pensaba él no le devolvió la sonrisa. La miró fijamente pero muy serio, tal vez… enojado.

- Es hora de irnos –la vio penetrantemente- Señora Martin, le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad pero debemos irnos y continuar nuestro camino. Espero pueda despedirme de su esposo

- ¿no desayunarán primero? –se puso de pie

- No, nos atrasaríamos más. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Escocia. Sophie, vámonos. –Candy también se puso de pie y caminó hacia él

- De acuerdo. Iré por mis cosas

- No es necesario, ya las arreglé por ti. Están en el pórtico. –dijo serio- Un placer haberla conocido señora Martin, espero algún día poder pagarle su hospitalidad

- Nada de eso –le sonrió- fue un placer para mi.

- Gracias, entonces nos vamos. Tenemos que continuar –caminó hacia donde se encontraban las maletas. Candy le siguió presurosa. Al parecer Terry tenía mucha prisa

- Desde luego, que tengan buen viaje –prácticamente gritó pues ellos le sacaron gran ventaja.

Terry tomó su maleta y la de Candy, por su parte ella solo tomó la valija en la que transportaba a Clin. El pequeño amiguito de Candy al oír a Terry despedirse, corrió a esconderse en el interior de la maleta en la que Candy lo llevaba. Cuando la pecosa se cercioró que Clin estaba dentro, la tomó en sus manos y caminó tras el muy apresurado Terry.

- Nos vemos señora Martin, fue un placer conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo, querida. Que tengan buen viaje, visítennos cuando pasen por este rumbo –gritó mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida

- Claro, nos vemos –gritaba Candy quien trababa de seguirle el paso a Terry

Vaya que Terry era extraño. Parecía muy molesto, solo que no encontraba una razón aparente.

- Estás algo apresurado ¿no te parece? –le preguntó luego de un rato- Deberíamos haber esperado a despedirnos del señor Martin. Fue muy amable con nosotros.

- No teníamos tiempo –dijo sin verla

- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- ¡Porque debemos llegar a Escocia, Candy! –exclamó fuertemente- Debemos conseguir el dinero que necesitamos para viajar a América, y así cada uno podrá seguir su camino en la vida.

- Ah, entiendo. –dijo con tristeza- Si es verdad, debemos seguir. Por separado

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –dijo deteniendo su andar- ¿Qué nos separemos? –preguntó soltando las maletas y tomándola de los hombros- ¿Quieres seguir sin mi? ¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

Ahora si que no entendía nada. ¿De donde había sacado eso? ¿No era él quien lo había dicho primero? Terry era muy difícil de entender.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy extraño –dijo con miedo- Yo no dije eso, tu lo sugeriste. Estás muy raro, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Qué, qué me sucede? –dijo enojado- Te diré que me sucede. –se acercó aún más- Me sucede que escuché la conversación que tuviste con la señora Martin. ¡Maldita sea! Escuché lo que le dijiste. No has olvidado a ese idiota jardinero, ¿verdad? ¿lo sigues queriendo, no es así? –susurró muy cerca de su cara. Candy podía sentir el aliento de él sobre sus mejillas. Él seguía muy enojado, pero su actitud la desconcertaba. Ahora le hablaba en susurros, ya no con voz alta y a gritos.

- No… no entiendo… de que hablas –tartamudeó

- ¿lo amas? –se pegó aún más

- Yo…

- ¿Lo amas más que a mí? –preguntó suavemente- ¿Me amas Candy?

Candy no contestó

- ¡Maldita sea Candy! ¡Responde! –murmuró entre dientes, contra sus labios

- Yo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada…. ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! Perdón por la tardanza… he estado tan ocupada. Créanme que siempre que me sentaba a escribir este capítulo, algo sucedía. No era falta de interés o imaginación… se los aseguro, tengo muchas ideas para este fic. No las dejaré botadas… **¡lo prometo! **Las que me conocen saben que nunca he dejado una historia botada, antes que todo soy lectora.

Ahora, creo que dejaré un día por semana para publicación por el momento (en lo que me desocupo, si tengo más tiempo… publicaré dos… jeje) les parece, domingo? Creo que es un día agradable… jeje… bien, me avisan si les parece!

Por el momento, les aseguro que el domingo subo el otro, sale?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… y que dejen su review… para saber si les parece como se desarrolla la trama.

Como compensación por la tardanza, me di a la tarea de responder cada review… MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS PALABRAS, son muy importantes para mí!

Mil gracias a:

Gema Grandchester: mil gracias. Si, es verdad con a mi manera quise narrar un amor adolescente; pero siempre me quedaron las ganas de ver a Terry y Candy de esta forma en el anime, por eso me anime a escribir esta historia. Espero te siga gustando! ;D

Luna2: Gracias! Y espero tenerte en los próximos capis. XD

Lluvia: perdón! Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero tuve algunos contratiempos. Espero te haya gustado el capi

estryita05: gracias! ;D

lucero: bueno, no reaccionó como pensábamos. Jejeje. Perdona por la tardanza. ;D

carolgrandchester: gracias! ;D

Awita: graciaaaas! :)

Guest: que bien que ya todo se soluciono! :D gracias por tus palabras! ;D

Blanca Andrew: si, ahora ya mi computadora estaba bien pero mi tiempo estaba corto, jeje. Gracias por tus palabras! ;D

BrendaTG: mil gracias! Si..! yo también quisiera que me despertaran asi, jeje. Espero te haya gustado el capi. ;D

Candice1981: jajaja… me encanto lo de Susana…! Tienes razón, que se le revuelva el estómago al verlos juntos. Gracias por tu review! ;D

Reyra. Elienahi: gracias! Tu historia también es divertida. Jejeje… esa Candy esta loca. Mil gracias por tus palabras!

LUZ RICO: Mil gracias *.* tus palabras me conmueven. Espero me perdones por tardarme tanto, he estado algo ocupada. Pero espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente. Gracias por tu atención!

Luzclarita38: Gracias! Si… me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic. Asi me los imaginé siempre. Disfrutando más tiempo juntos. Espero te siga gustando… ;D

Carla Grandchester: gracias! Agradezco en el corazón que leas mis historias. Claro que no, no los hare sufrir (tanto, jeje). Quiero incluir un poco de drama, pero no demasiado. Más que todo serán aventuras. ;D

Vallerk: amiga por el momento no tengo día de actualización fijo. Estoy en lo último de la universidad y se me hace complicado actualizar. Pero prometo ponerme las pilas para hacerlo más seguido. Pero de antemano agradezco tu audiencia. Gracias por tu review ;D

Ammiy Rosse: jeje.. es cierto, es un dios! Me encanta a mi también, dichosa la pecosa. Gracias por tus palabras amiga! Claro que me gusto tu review, es más me encanto! Me fascina saber que piensan de cada capitulo, me ayuda a continuar. Es un gran estímulo!

Lorenza: sabes? Me encanto tu review. Me hizo sentir tan bien y te digo porque… yo también extrañaba ver a Terry así.. tan relajado, bromista y enamorado. Me alegra tanto poder conseguir que este Terry te guste, es mi mayor meta siempre. Que amen a Terry como lo amo yo, jeje. Prometo que seguirá siendo así, quiero que él sea feliz y si su felicidad es Candy, pues… dichosa la pecosa! Jeje… gracias amiga! ;D

Noemi Cullen: jejeje, si! Vaya forma… Gracias! Ojala y sigas disfrutando el fic. Me esforzaré para que lo hagas! ;D

Saraoli: mil gracias! Tu apoyo es muy importante para mi… ;D

Aswang: perdón por la tardanza! Yo también, por eso me anime a escribirlo, jeje. Espero continuar haciéndote feliz, mil gracias!

patty Reyna: si! Enamorados! Soy tan feliz… mil gracias amiga por tu apoyo siempre! Agradezco tus palabras… ;D

CC: mil gracias! ;D

Lindaqueubin: y se hizo la Luz… como dijera Ange! Jeje… mil gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional! Es muy importante para mi, asi que… espero tus reviews mas seguido, eh? Jeje… Gracias! ;D

LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER: Mil gracias amiga! Perdón por la tardanza…! ;D

WISAL: mi querida maestra… mil gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara. Perdón por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada. Prometo no tardar mucho… ;D

Rosi White: si, lo de que sean esposos va a comprometerlos, jeje. Gracias por tu review! ;D

Giomar: gracias! Saluditos a ti también! ;D

LUISA1113: Si, es verdad aun falta lo que dira Albert, jeje. Pronto vendrá. Elisa es una niña mimada, que siempre quiere salirse con la suya, aun le quedan algunas maldades por hacer. Saludos amiga! Me alegra enormemente que tu hija este mejor. Dios las siga bendiciendo!

Yut Grandchester: fijate que gracias a ti me entere de Lady Georgie, jeje. No conocía el anime. Pero me interesó, talvez pronto lo vea. Mil gracias por tu apoyo, amiga! Con lo del monumento, pues lo estaré esperando… jejeje. Estaba pensando y creo que será mejor que lo coloques en México pues por aquí no tienen idea que escriba, jajaja… perdón por la tardanza!

Alejandra: perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por tu review! ;D

LettyG: mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga! es verdad, las monjas mas preocupadas por el dinero, jeje. yo también me derrito con terry, es un bombón. créeme yo tampoco tengo llenadera con terry *.* jeje... gracias por tus palabras. ;D

Olicandita: Mil gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando! Perdón por la tardanza… ;D

Janninsanz: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste. Espero seguir contando con tu audiencia. ;D

rgrandchester: una vez por semana (por el momento) creo que dejaré los domingos como día fijo, para que no estén perdidas. Mil gracias por tu review, y nuevametne perdón por el atraso.

Bermone: jeje… si! Me hubiera encantado a mí también ver este tipo de aventuras en el anime. Espero que siga cubriendo tus expectativas. Mil gracias! ;D

Luciana19: gracias! Todo un "abusador" jeje… pero a Candy como que si le gusta que le falten al respeto, jeje. ;D

Hellen Franco: si! Más besos! Gracias por tus palabras amiga! Y tu apoyo reciente, te lo agradezco! ;D

Verenice Canedo: estoy mal o tu eres Albertfan? Jeje… si es asi… ¡wow! Mil gracias por tu sintonía. Jeje… a la pecosa le gusta que le "falten al respeto". Jaja. Gracias! ;D

Ahora sí me despido... espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Como les dije, les subo el siguiente capítulo el domingo, sale?

Espero sus impresiones,

Saluditos ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**¡NO ME ODIEN! **

**Abajo les explico el porque de mi atraso… ¡qué disfruten el capítulo! **

**CAPITULO 4**

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro en el campo verde frente a la pequeña casa en la colina.

Un auto muy lujoso de color negro se estacionó a las afueras del hogar de Pony, logrando las miradas curiosas de los niños quienes no acostumbraban ver ese tipo de vehículo con demasiada frecuencia. La verdad es que a los alrededores solo se lograban llegar a ver, carretas haladas por caballos y uno que otro auto ya muy deteriorado. Era todo un suceso.

Del lujoso vehículo, bajaron dos personas. Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y rizados; y piel tan blanca como la leche; acompañado de una mujer de estatura mediana, de cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Se notaba en su vestimenta, que provenían de una familia rica y poderosa. Y aunque su presencia intimidaba un tanto a los más pequeños, se notaba en su semblante que era gente buena.

Todos se apartaron para darles el paso a los visitantes. Los más grandes, sabían que la presencia de estas personas solo quería decir que estaban interesados en adoptar a algún niño o niña. Pero, desgraciadamente como sucedía en muchos casos, estaban seguros que se trataría de algún recién nacido o un niño no mayor de dos años. Así era casi todas las veces.

La hermana María se percató del momentáneo silencio en las afueras del hogar y decidió salir a ver que andaba mal, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con los visitantes y los saludó amablemente.

- Buenos días –sonrió

- Buenos días, hermana –habló el hombre alto de cabellos castaños- Quisiéramos hablar con usted, si es posible.

- Desde luego, pasen adelante. Podremos hablar más cómodos en el interior –se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos entrar

La hermana y los visitantes se dirigieron a la pequeña estancia que se encontraba en el interior de la acogedora casita. El olor a pan recién horneado era perceptible en cualquier punto de la casa, y eso aunado al olor a conserva de manzana, daban al lugar un ambiente a hogar.

- Siéntense por favor –los instó la hermana- ¿En qué les puedo servir? –preguntó cuando los señores estuvieron cómodos

- Verá hermana, nos ha costado mucho venir hasta aquí y la verdad en este momento no sé como empezar –dijo la mujer rubia

En ese momento, la señorita Pony se les unió y continuaron con su conversación

- Queremos adoptar

- Bien –la señorita Pony sonrió- ¿Les gustaría una niña o un niño?

- Niña –dijeron al unísono

- Perfecto, tenemos niñas de varias edades. ¿Han pensado en una edad en especial? –preguntó- Por el momento no tenemos recién nacidas, pero las niñas más grandes también se pueden acoplar a su estilo de vida.

- No queremos una recién nacida –señaló el hombre- De hecho ya tenemos una edad en específico que deseamos

- Bien, ustedes dirán –dijo la hermana María

- Queremos una adolescente, de quince años.

Era extraño. Por lo regular, las parejas buscaban niñas más pequeñas para que dado el caso, pudieran adaptarse al estilo de vida que tendrían con su nueva familia.

- Bueno, señores…

- Wilson –aclaró- Perdón por no habernos presentado al entrar. Mi nombre es Edward Wilson y ella es mi esposa Stephanie.

- Mucho gusto, señores Wilson. Como les quería comentar, por el momento no tenemos a ninguna niña de esa edad viviendo en el hogar. Pero…

- Es que –se atrevió a hablar Stephanie- nosotros no queremos a cualquier niña. Queremos, a la nuestra. Queremos a nuestra hija

- ¿Su hija?

- Si, hemos venido a llevarnos con nosotros a nuestra hija. –sentenció Edward

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era una pregunta fácil de responder.

"¿Me amas Candy?"

¿A qué venía todo esto ahora?

Tenía a Terry frente a ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto; viéndola con una mezcla de furia y agonía; la tomaba de los hombros y le susurraba palabras furiosas contra los labios, sin rozarlos plenamente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para percibir su aliento. Y aunque la voz de él era casi imperceptible, hacia ahínco en cada sílaba y ella comprendía exactamente lo que le decía. La situación era… abrumadora. Tenía miedo, pero no de él… sino de su respuesta.

¿Cómo responder a algo tan complicado?

Era verdad que lo que Terry le hacía sentir era nuevo y totalmente intenso, pero no tenía un nombre para este sentimiento. Nunca lo había sentido antes. No sabía como llamarlo ¿Amor? No estaba segura… alguna vez pensó estar enamorada.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. ¿Pero qué podía saber una niña de amor?

¡Anthony!

Con Anthony se sentía feliz y tranquila, era un cariño tierno y tan pacífico. Con él siempre se sintió protegida. Creyó que con él, lograría formar una amistad sólida que con el tiempo llegaría a ser algo más. No podía negar lo mucho que el rubio la atraía, nunca sintió nada como él antes de conocerlo. Archie y Stear también habían estado cerca de ella en esa época, pero Anthony era distinto. Había tenido contacto con jóvenes toda su vida, pero él siempre fue muy especial.

Después, vino el accidente y todas sus ilusiones juveniles murieron. Creyó nunca más sentir lo que sintió alguna vez por él… hasta…

- Respóndeme Candy –la presionó nuevamente

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No era tan sencillo!

Sabía que cualquiera que fuese su respuesta, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

- No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, pecosa –habló tan quedo que apenas fue perceptible para sus oídos- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Terry era muy importante para ella. Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no.

Pero ¿como ponerle nombre a lo que él le hacía sentir? Era tan distinto que con Anthony.

Con él siempre estaban discutiendo, pero eran riñas tan placenteras; le fascinaba enfrascarse en peleas verbales con Terry, siempre deseando ser la ganadora de cada pleito. Con él podía hablar horas y horas, sin dejar ningún instante de disfrutar de su compañía; los momentos que estaba con él siempre eran agradables y añoraba su presencia cuando estaban lejos durante las horas de clase. Él le había ayudado en más de una ocasión con sus escapadas y nunca le pidió nada a cambio de esa ayuda. Incluso la había ayudado con las provocaciones de Neil. Sin duda Terry era muy importante.

También, le había ayudado a superar el dolor de la muerte de Anthony. Cuando la obligó a subirse al caballo, allá en Escocia, sintió odiarlo; pero pronto la psicología envuelta en el acto, le hizo ver a un Terry distinto. Un Terry capaz de enfrentarla a su miedo y ayudarle a costa de lo que fuera. Incluso se arriesgó a que ella no perdiera el miedo y dejara de hablarle para siempre. Pudo haber entrado en shock o perder el conocimiento a causa del evento, o incluso morir... no bueno, no era para tanto. Pero sin duda Terry sería alguien que siempre la ayudaría a enfrentar los problemas en lugar de huir de ellos y temer. Con esto, la ayudó a ver hacia el futuro.

Además, con Terry había hecho cosas que con ningún otro hombre en la vida hubiese hecho. Por ejemplo, huir del colegio. Confiaba plenamente en él. Sabía que nunca le haría ningún tipo de daño, junto a él podía estar completamente segura. También estaba el hecho que había accedido a dormir en la misma cama la noche anterior. Eso no fue nada fácil de asimilar. Tardó un buen rato en quedarse dormida, fingió hacerlo por minutos para percatarse de la actitud de Terry cuando ella estuviera en el país de los sueños. Como era de esperarse, él era un caballero. Nunca trató de acercarse demasiado a ella, ni aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraban. Confiada que él no le faltaría al respeto, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo profundamente. Tenía que admitir que el rebelde arrogante que tenía frente a ella, había inundado sus sueños. Rememorando una y otra vez, el beso que le hubiese dado en el porche de la casa Martin por la tarde al llegar a Teversham.

¡El beso! Otra cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie más. Nadie conocía el sabor de sus labios, más que Terry. No había discutido con él acerca de los besos robados que le diera el día anterior, porque tenía miedo de la respuesta de Terry a éstos.

- Me estoy cansando de tu silencio, Candy. –dijo exasperado

Miles de pensamientos rodeaban su mente.

- Lo sé. Pero no sé que responder… -volteó la mirada

- ¿Tan difícil te es expresar lo que sientes por mí? –preguntó molesto- Nunca te has callado lo que sientes por ese maldito jardinero.

- Es que… tu pregunta es muy difícil de contestar. ¿A qué viene ahora?

- A lo que escuché que le decías a la señora Martin. Se te miraba tan emocionada hablando de él. ¿Recuerdas que estamos juntos ahora? –preguntó sin soltarla- No quiero que hables, ni pienses en él en lo que te resta de vida ¿de acuerdo?

¿Juntos ahora?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –trató de soltarse. Terry lo impidió, no la estaba lastimando; pero no quería seguir teniéndolo tan cerca.

- Que me hierve la sangre oírte hablar de ese idiota –espetó- No soporto que recuerdes con tanto cariño los momentos que has estado a su lado. ¡No lo soporto!

- ¿Por qué? Él era especial para mí -¡error!

- Me importa muy poco lo que ese idiota sea para ti. Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué sientes por mí? –sus ojos flameaban

Otra vez la pregunta.

- No veo a qué viene todo esto. Deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino antes que sea medio día; el sol se pondrá más fuerte.

- Maldita sea. Me importa un cacahuate si nos tostamos con el sol; de aquí no nos moveremos hasta que me respondas. Por Dios, ¿es tan difícil? –negó- ¿Me quieres o no? Fin de la historia…

Candy tragó seco.

- Podríamos…

- Ya te dije que no… ¡Responde! Es la última vez que te lo pregunto. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Yo… yo sé mi historia. Ahora respóndeme, ¿qué sientes por mí? –repitió aunque dijo que no lo haría- Si no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, te ayudaré a descubrirlo. ¿Qué sientes?

- Tantas cosas –susurró

- Por ejemplo –sonrió

- Seguridad

- Ajá –la instó a continuar

- Alegría

- ¿Qué más? –sonreía sin soltarla

- Enojo –él frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? –Candy rió- a veces eres muy necio. Además que me enoja que me digas apodos.

- Es un poco contradictorio que sientas alegría y enojo por mí. –levantó una ceja dubitativo

- Lo sé, lo que me haces sentir es muy confuso. Nunca me había sentido igual.

- ¿Ni con el jardinero?

- No. Es distinto. –aseguró

- Entonces es algo más fuerte que lo que sentías por Anthony, y dado que a él lo querías… entonces, ¿me amas?

Nuevamente la pregunta.

Amor. Nunca le faltó amor en su niñez. Siempre se sintió rodeada de afecto. La señorita Pony y la hermana María siempre les prodigaron un afecto sincero y desinteresado a todos los habitantes del hogar, nunca se sintió triste o menospreciada en su estancia en ese lugar. También tenía el amor de los niños del hogar, quienes la querían como una hermana, al igual que ella los quería a ellos de la misma forma. Tenía el amor de Dios que siempre le fue inculcado. Incluso llegó a tener el amor de amigos nuevos, quienes la ayudaron sin conocerla y le brindaron la oportunidad de tener un hogar. Como el abuelo William, Archie y Stear.

Pero estos amores eran diferentes, estaba segura que Terry no le preguntaba por un cariño de ese calibre. Él le preguntaba por un amor de pareja, de esos que leía en los cuentos de hadas y en las novelas de Shakespeare. De esos amores que te roban el corazón. Pero, ¿Qué sabía ella de un amor así?

¿Cómo se sabe cuando uno ama así a una persona?

Estaba muy confundida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tal vez mucho más del que Terry estaba dispuesto a darle.

- ¿Me amas? –susurró

Entonces, decidió que debía contestar a esa pregunta… sin pensarlo; cerrando los ojos y pensando solo con el corazón.

- Si –fue sencillo. Incluso liberador, nunca creyó que al decir una simple palabra de dos sílabas, se fuera a sentir tan liberada.

¡Vaya!

Finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Candy si que le quitaba el aliento, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. ¿Por qué le había costando tanto contestar una simple pregunta?

Nunca en su vida sintió tanto temor de la respuesta a una pregunta. Nunca antes las palabras de una mujer le habían robado el aliento con esa intensidad.

Aún la tenía apresada entre sus brazos, podía sentir el aliento de Candy sobre sus labios y como nunca antes deseó besarla. Ella lo amaba… ¡ella lo amaba! Y con eso era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Además de sus padres, nunca deseó el amor de nadie con tanta intensidad como lo deseó de Candy. Saber finalmente que ella lo amaba, le devolvía las esperanzas perdidas en la vida. Con ella, quería recuperar la confianza en la gente. Sentirse a gusto nuevamente con alguien, desacostumbrarse a la soledad en la que había vivido por muchos años.

Se juntó más a su cuerpo. Quería tenerla lo más junto a él que pudiera, si pudiera, podría fundirse y formar un solo ser.

Se animó y rozó ligeramente su labio inferior con sus labios. Candy se lo permitió. Eso le dio más confianza, aún. La vio cerrar los ojos y sonrió gustoso de la invitación silenciosa de la pecosa. Quería que la besara… pues la besaría.

Atrapó ligeramente el labio inferior y comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre la boca de Candy. El beso comenzó suave y lento. Muy lento. Permitiendo a ambos disfrutar del intercambio. Después de la respuesta afirmativa de Candy no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. Pero no hacía falta. Ahora, estaban entablando una conversación más placentera y directa. Se decían sin palabras, lo mucho que se querían.

Candy se sentía en el cielo. Este era su primer beso de amor. Los otros que le robara Terry habían sido gratificantes, no se podía engañar… pero este… este era especial. Después de abrirle su corazón y declararle su amor a él y a ella misma, se sentía segura de dejarlo besar sus labios. Amaba a Terry y estar junto a él era enloquecedor.

Aunque el beso comenzó lento, pronto se volvió más urgente. Terry la tenía tan pegada a su cuerpo que apenas tenía conciencia de que no eran uno solo. Se dejó llevar, enloquecida por los labios dulces que la atormentaban. Se sentía flotar.

Pero de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente. Terry no le había dicho nada. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo por ella. Él la presionó una y otra vez hasta que ella cayó en la cuenta que en verdad se había enamorado de él, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué sentía por ella?

¡No! ¡No… no! Él le debía una confesión, y ella se encargaría… de que se la diera.

Aún cuando nuca se había sentido tan complacida y satisfecha en la vida, tuvo que pensar con la mente fría. Sin dejar de besarlo, abrió los ojos. ¡Demonios! No era una buena idea, él era muy guapo. Los cerró en el instante. Verlo solo le nublaría aún más los sentidos. Tenía que pensar. No podía volver a apartarse y golpearlo. No. Lo amaba y no podía hacerle eso a un ser tan importante para ella. Además no podría pegarle cuando se sentía tan satisfecha por la caricia. No era una buena idea.

"Piensa Candy"

¡Dios! Los labios de Terry si eran hipnotizantes. La tenían narcotizada. Se dejó llevar un poco más. Unos minutos más… unos minutos menos. Nadie lo notaría.

"Detente Candy"

Tenía que pararlo. Él le debía una confesión… o por lo menos una explicación.

Entonces lo supo.

Terry estaba tan encantado de tener a Candy tan rendido a sus avances. La besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al minuto siguiente. No era propio que la besara de esa forma en plena calle, a la vista de alguna mirada curiosa. Pero… ¿cómo podía resistirse a sus labios? ¡De ninguna manera! Menos después de saber que lo amaba.

¡Dios! ¡Lo amaba!

Tenía que seguir besándola. Apenas si tenía aire. Pero en este momento, Terry creía que el oxígeno estaba muy sobrevalorado. No lo necesitaba tanto como los labios de Candy que se le ofrecían libremente.

A punto estaba de volver el beso aún más urgente, cuando… ¡un dolor!

- ¡Auch! –se alejó quejándose. Candy solo rió- ¿Qué te sucede Candy? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué me mordiste?

- Porque me besaste

- ¿Y? –se sobaba el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar- Dijiste que me amabas

- Si, lo hice.

-¿Entonces? –no entendía nada

- Que aunque te ame, no tienes ningún derecho a besarme.

- ¿No? –una chispa de humor cubrió sus ojos- Te equivocas. Tengo derecho. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo –se acercó a ella con una mirada pícara

- ¿Por… qué? –tartamudeó al sentirlo cerca

- Porque te amo.

Un hueco se formó en el estómago de Candy. ¿La amaba?

- Te amo mucho. Y ese sentimiento, me da el derecho de besarte.

- ¿Si? –preguntó sonriente.

- Si, es más. Creo que continuaré haciendo uso de ese derecho.

Y sin dejarla replicar, la volvió a besar. Pero Candy ya no pudo decir nada más. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba. Terry también la amaba, y sabiendo eso… lo más sensato era, dejarse llevar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado ya varios días y no tenía ninguna noticia de que fueran a cancelar la adopción de Candy. Por lo menos a estas alturas, esperaba que la tía abuela los hubiese llamado para informarles de la expulsión de Candy de los Andley y el repudio por parte del abuelo William.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Se sentía nerviosa. ¿Y si los Andley no se habían enterado de nada? Tal vez la tía abuela no tenía conocimiento de lo que Candy hizo…

La duda la carcomía. Es verdad que dadas las bochornosas circunstancias en las que Candy huyó con Terry, los Andley no tenían porque hacer de conocimiento público de la expulsión de la huérfana de Pony; pero mínimo a ellos si tenían que decírselos ¿no?

Tenía que pensar en algo…

El quinto domingo aún estaba lejano. Si quería salir con el consentimiento de las monjas, tenía que esperar dos domingos más; y no podía esperar tanto.

Sopesó sus posibilidades.

Iría a hablar con la madre superiora, y le plantearía la posibilidad de visitar a la tía abuela; que se encontraba en las afueras de Londres para hacerle compañía. Le haría creer que la anciana matriarca no tenía quien viera por ella y que, ella la quería demasiado para saberla sola y enferma. No creía tener éxito, pero era peor no hacer nada. Alguien tenía que sembrar en la anciana el repudio por Candy.

Las clases habían terminado hace horas, el sol se ponía en el horizonte. A esta hora, no les era permitido salir de sus habitaciones pero debía hablar con la hermana Grey sin ninguna interrupción. Esperaba encontrarla de buen humor y poder convencerla de dejarla salir unos días del colegio. Su idea era descabellada, pero necesitaba probar suerte. Caminó en dirección a la oficina de la rectora, pero tratando que las guardias no notaran su presencia. No quería que la regresaran a su habitación antes que intentara hablar con la superiora. Cuando estuvo junto al edificio principal, notó que unas monjas salían de la oficina en dirección al comedor. Se escondió tras una columna y esperó a que desaparecieran de su vista, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejanas; retomó su camino. Al estar a la vuelta de la puerta de la dirección, escuchó unas voces. Eran las voces de la hermana Margareth y de un hombre, asomó la cabeza para ver de quien se trababa..

¡El Duque de Grandchester!

Ambos se encontraban junto a la puerta de la dirección. La hermana Margareth le impedía cruzar la puerta. Parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo pasar a la oficina.

Agudizó su oído. Necesitaba escuchar lo que decía. Saber si el padre de Terruce tenía conocimiento de su huída. Se quedó muy quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido para oír todo lo que decían.

- Me es preciso hablar con la hermana Grey –la potente voz del Duque se escuchó.

- Lo siento, Duque de Grandchester. La hermana superiora está indispuesta en este momento y no la puedo molestar. Me ha pedido que la disculpe

"Así que la hermana Grey estaba indispuesta" pensó Elisa

- Otro día me es imposible venir a hablar con ella. El tema que me trae aquí es muy urgente –sonaba muy serio

- Lo siento mucho, Duque. La hermana no está recibiendo visitas. ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir? –trató de sonar amable la hermana Margareth, aunque por el tono en su voz era obvio que estaba muy nerviosa.

- No lo creo –sonó molesto- Esto solo lo puedo tratar con ella. Es un asunto muy privado. –enfatizó

- Entiendo. –bajó la cabeza en un asentimiento

- Pues no me quedará más remedio que regresar en otra ocasión. –negó- Buenas tardes, hermana.

- Que tenga buen viaje, Duque –agachó la cabeza

El Duque se encaminó a la salida, pero pronto tuvo otra idea; detuvo su andar y regresó a donde se encontraba la hermana.

- ¿Podría ver a Terruce antes de retirarme? –preguntó

La hermana Margareth palideció. Entonces Elisa lo comprendió. La hermana Grey no se encontraba indispuesta, solo estaba evitando hablar con el Duque de Grandchester. No quería comunicarle la huída de su hijo. Sonrió con malicia. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Eh… ya es muy tarde. Está prohibido que cualquier alumno reciba visitas después de las seis de la tarde –ya era más tarde que esto

- ¿No podría hacer una excepción?

- Me temo que no, Duque.

El Duque pareció molestarse aún más.

- Está bien, regresaré mañana. Espero que esta vez si pueda hablar con la hermana Grey y ver a mi hijo –gruñó molesto

- Sin duda lo hará, Duque de Grandchester. –mintió la hermana Margareth.

Elisa sabía que si bien, si podría llegar a hablar con la superiora, le sería imposible entablar cualquier conversación con su hijo. Permaneció oculta, hasta que notó que la hermana Margareth desparecía de su campo de visión, y entraba a la oficina de la directora. Entonces se encaminó presurosa a la dirección. Pegó la oreja en la puerta, necesitaba saber si, en efecto, la superiora estaba ahí dentro.

- Se ha ido, hermana Grey –dijo la hermana- pero prometió volver mañana.

- ¡Dios! Esto será un dolor de cabeza –exclamó la anciana directora- No sé que haré cuando tenga que enfrentar los reproches del Duque de Grandchester.

- ¿Aún no se sabe nada de ellos? –preguntó cautelosa

- Hemos buscado por toda la ciudad a esos chiquillos rebeldes y no hemos dado con su paradero. Los Andley tampoco lo saben. Hemos contado con el apoyo del señor Johnson, pero éste no le ha comunicado nada a la familia de lo ocurrido. Será un escándalo cuando todo salga a la luz. ¡Un día de estos me dará un paro cardíaco! –dramatizó-

- Tranquilícese, madre. No le hace bien que esté así de tensa.

Elisa no necesitaba escuchar más. Todo se le había revelado de un solo golpe. Ninguna familia tenía aún conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Bien, pues ella… se los comunicaría.

Corrió presurosa hacia la salida del colegio, necesitaba alcanzar al duque antes que se retirara de las instalaciones.

Antes que se retirara del lugar, logró darle alcance. Se encontraba muy agitada a causa de la carrera, pero no le importó demasiado mantener la postura de dama en este momento. Necesitaba hablar con él, de alguna forma las cosas se le habían dado y quería seguir corriendo con la misma suerte. Con la ayuda del Duque de Grandchester, encontrarían muy pronto a Terry y Candy. Mientras más pronto los encontraran, más rápido Candy desaparecería de sus vidas. Estaba segura que el padre de Terruce no le permitiría permanecer junto a esa maldita huérfana y lo obligaría a regresar al colegio. Entonces, ella tendría su oportunidad con él. Su padre, estaría muy agradecida con ella por el favor de comunicarle lo sucedido, y quien sabe… tal vez orillara a Terry a estar con ella.

A penas podía esperar.

- Duque de Grandchester –lo llamó

El hombre volteó a verla sorprendido. No esperaba que una joven alumna del colegio quisiera hablar con él. Al tenerla más de cerca la recordó. Era la misma joven que días antes lo abordara en los pasillos del colegio y le comunicara que ella y su hijo eran amigos. No comprendía el apuro de la joven por hablarle.

- Buenas tardes señorita.

- Buenas tardes, Duque. Perdón por llamarlo de esa forma pero necesitaba hablar con usted. –dijo agitada

- ¿Si? –preguntó extrañado- Usted dirá

- Bueno –pues no sabía como empezar- es algo referente a Terruce.

- ¿Terruce? –la vio extrañado- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó impaciente.

Elisa sonrió, había atraído la atención del Duque de Grandchester. Sus planes iban viento en popa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola!**

Antes que nada perdón por el atraso, pero tengo justificación… ¡lo prometo! Jeje…

La razón… ¡tuve un accidente!. Nada demasiado grave, pero si me dejó consecuencias; unos cuantos moretones, pero lo principal… mi muñeca de la mano derecha ¡quebrada!

No saben lo mucho que he sufrido últimamente con todo esto. Me siento una inútil. Soy diestra y no puedo hacer prácticamente nada con la mano izquierda. Como comprenderán me es muy difícil publicar los capítulos como quisiera, tengo que recurrir al uso de un "ayudante" y pues baste decir que… no puedo disponer de ella todo el tiempo. Ella tiene una vida y entre su trabajo y los estudios, pues no dispongo de todo su tiempo. Tengo que esperar a que tenga un chance los fines de semana, para que me transcriba lo que garabateo con la mano izquierda. Es tan frustrante…

Por eso, les ruego me tengan paciencia. Sé que no es sencillo, hasta yo misma me desespero… pero espero que dentro de mes y medio, vuelva más o menos todo a la normalidad.

Sé que algunas ya lo sabían, pero quise ponerlo otra vez; porque muchas de ustedes no leen mis otras historias o no me tienen de amiga en el FB, entonces se sentían frustradas por mi falta de palabra. Trataré de subir otro capítulo el domingo, pero si no puedo… tengan por seguro que no pasa otra semana completa sin el capítulo 5, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos (¡que ironía!)

Sin otro asutno más, me despido… no sin antes agradecer a las niñas hermosas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **MIL GRACIAS**

**Yut Grandchester, WISAL, Blanca Andrew, Gema Grandchester, Alejandra, Mia Londoo, Carla Grandchester, CC, lucero, LettyG, LUISA1113, Patty Reyna, rgrandchester, Hellen Franco, Wendy, Brenda TG, Candice 1981, Ammiy Rosse, Giomar, eli, vallerk, Sharon de Cullen, saraoli, Lorenza, Kirry White, Aswang, LUZ RICO, luzclarita38, kyus, ange h, bluemoonblue, Rakel, Olicandita, irismine, bermone, Verenice Canedo, fatygl19, Lady KenoChi, gabyselenator, flor, guest1**

Espero sus impresiones, cuando finalmente me quiten el yeso; regresaré con las pilas recargadas. Tengo muchos planes para este fic y quiero que sea largo y lleno de Candy y Terry…

**SALUDITOS**

**P.D. por cierto, mi cuenta de facebook es Lily Grand... (tengo como foto de perfil un lirio) ahí les mantendré informadas los días que publicaré. Mil gracias por su comprensión! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

— Oye, ya estuvo bueno de tanto beso. —se apartó y lo vio divertida— Que aunque me hayas dicho que me amas, tú y yo no somos nada, y no está bien visto que nos andemos besuqueando

— ¿Besuqueando? —preguntó divertido— Que palabra tan graciosa

Candy enrojeció. Había escuchado esa palabra alguna vez, pero tenía plena consciencia que no estaba bien utilizada. Una dama debía hablar de forma correcta.

— Como sea. Te estas desviando del tema —disimuló su vergüenza— lo que trato de decirte es que no tienes ningún derecho de estarme besando cada vez que quieras —le dio un leve golpe en el hombro—Aún estoy molesta porque me besaras ayer sin mi autorización

— Pues a mi me pareció que no estabas muy indiferente al beso que digamos. Puede que no tuviera tu consentimiento pero estoy seguro que no te disgustó en absoluto—sonrió ampliamente. Candy casi se derritió con esa sonrisa torcida que él le dedicó. ¡Pero no! Tenían que hablar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejarse llevar por las sonrisas de Terry era un grave error

— Te equivocas —se alejó

— Te vi muy afectada después que el beso terminó. ¿Qué pasó pecosa, te perturbaron mis labios sobre los tuyos? —le acarició el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar— Mis labios… moviéndose suavemente, disfrutando uno a uno de los movimientos suaves del contacto; mi boca capturando tu respiración agitada.

— No. —jadeó. Cerró los ojos ante la proximidad de Terry

— ¿O tal vez, te afectó que no durara más? —susurró

— No. — ¡Dios! ¿esa era su voz? Apenas si fue audible para sí misma.

— Quizá lo que te enfadó fue la interrupción. Podríamos continuar lo que el señor Martin interrumpió con su llegada. Yo estaría encantado —en realidad ya estaba muy cerca. Candy casi podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios

— No. Por supuesto… que no. —su voz no sonó tan convincente como hubiese querido— Yo… yo estaba muy enfadada contigo. Es más, aún lo estoy… ¡Si! ¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo! —aseguró apartándose

— Pues a mí me pareció lo contrario —se burló— Podría haber apostado mi vida a que querías que te continuara besando. Es más, en este momento quieres que te bese. Lo veo en tus ojos

— ¿En mis ojos? — ¿sería verdad? ¿Podría ver en su mirada lo mucho que lo deseaba?

Porque en realidad si lo quería. Pero una cosa era querer un beso de Terry y otra muy distinta aceptarlo.

— Si, hay un brillo que me indica que deseas un beso de mis labios

— Te equivocas —se defendió

— Claro que no. Como te dije, podría apostar mi vida a eso

— Entonces morirás… engañado. —se volteó ofendida.

— Lo dudo.

— Bueno, ya basta con todo esto del beso que quiero o no. Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino. No creo que sea propicio permanecer en medio de la nada todo el día. Debemos seguir

Candy se estaba evadiendo. Terry, como se lo había dicho, podía apostar lo que fuera a que si la besaba ella no se negaría. Quería besarla… y lo haría. Pero quería que ella lo aceptara. Necesitaba tener su permiso antes de hacer lo que tenía pensando. Después de escuchar lo que le había dicho a la señora Martin sobre Anthony, se sintió furioso y sumamente celoso. Detestaba el hecho que Candy aún guardara sentimientos por ese jardinerito, no lo podía soportar. Por eso había reaccionado de esa forma, presionándola hasta que ella terminó de aceptar sus sentimientos por él. Ahora, se sentía eufórico. Candy lo amaba y no lo negaba; podrían estar juntos en todo el camino de forma distinta. Quizá al llegar a América, podrían iniciar una vida, juntos…

No habían hablado demasiado en sus sentimientos, y lo que conllevaba amarse a esta edad y en la situación en la que se encontraban. Se habían concentrado en discutir, igual que siempre. Ya hablarían de su relación después, ahora lo más importante en su mente era ganar la pequeña riña. Demostrarle a la terca pecosa que en verdad, sí se moría por un beso.

— Antes deberíamos terminar todo esto, ¿no crees? —se acercó— Tienes razón en que debemos continuar, aún nos queda mucho por recorrer. Lo haremos, es peligroso permanecer en un camino tan solitario como este —cada vez estaba más cerca— pero antes, quisiera que me demostraras que no quieres que te de un beso

— Escucha… escucha Terry —tartamudeó— si queremos seguir con este viaje, tranquilos, tenemos que olvidarnos de todo esto y continuar nuestro camino.

— Y lo haremos, te lo dije. Pero antes tengo que probarte algo —definitivamente ya estaba muy cerca

— Terry yo…

— ¿Tu qué? —sonrió

— Yo no sé que intentas probar. Yo… yo ya te dije lo que siento. No… no sé porque me… me haces esto —Terry ya la tenía aprisionada contra su pecho

— Lo hago porque… me hiciste creer que no querías que te besara. Algo que nunca te creí, y ahora menos —sonrió nuevamente— que veo la forma en que tu respiración se volvió irregular y de lo mucho que tiemblas por mi cercanía.

— Bueno, eso… es porque me pones nerviosa. No sé lo que harás. No quiere… decir nada

— ¿Creerías que podría hacerte daño? —ya sabía que no. Solo quería confirmar

— No. Pero… ¡no sé que ganas con todo esto! —trató de sonar molesta

— Ya te lo dije pecosa. Quiero que me digas que te mueres porque te bese, cuando lo hagas. Podremos continuar

— ¿Y para que quieres que te diga eso? —preguntó divertida— Me presionaste hasta que aceptara mis sentimientos por ti, y ahora quieres que te diga que me beses. ¿Es por ego?

— En parte —sonrió descaradamente

— ¿Y lo dices así? —Terry la irritaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… pretencioso?

— Escucha pecosa, quiero besarte. —Se pegó aún más a su cuerpo— Me muero por hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo sin tu autorización. Tienes razón al estar enfadada porque te besé ayer. no debí robarte esos besos, no es propio de un caballero hacerlo; y por eso mismo es que quiero, necesito, que me digas que quieres que te bese.

La confesión de Terry la había dejado sin aliento, ¿le estaba pidiendo autorización? ¿Quería portarse como un caballero y no robarle más besos?

Terry en verdad la desconcertaba. No hacía tanto que odiaba su pretensión al decirle que ella moría por un beso de sus labios, y ahora… se sentía derretir entre las suaves palabras de su rebelde.

— Además, me lo debes —rompió el silencio

— ¿Por?

— Por la mordida. Todavía me duele —sonrió

— Te la merecías.

— ¿Por presionarte a decirme que me querías?

— No, por no habérmelo dicho tu. —sonrió— Terry, entiende que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí. Decirle a un hombre que lo amo es algo que nunca había hecho. —aseguró sonrojada— Creo que de no haberme presionado de esa forma, nunca hubiese admitido todo lo que me haces sentir. Y después están los besos —su rostro se tiñó de carmín— todo es tan nuevo. Me abruma

— Te entiendo. Yo tampoco nunca había dicho a alguien que lo amaba, y creo que no de haber sido por lo que le dijiste a la señora Martin de tu amigo jardinero; yo nunca me hubiese aceptado a mí mismo lo que sentía por ti. Me llenó de cólera que te expresaras así de él. No podía soportar que él ocupara tu corazón. Un lugar que yo quería para mí. Hasta hace tan poco yo no tenía idea de que quería ser el dueño de tu corazón, Candy. Pero ahora, la sola idea de que alguien más lo quiera ocupar… me pone mal.

— Yo no lo quiero a él como te quiero a ti

— Y agradezco a Dios eso —aseguró— No soportaría que amaras a ese estúpido jardinero por encima de mí. No lo soportaría —gruñó

— No lo llames así. Anthony está muerto y no puede ser un rival para ti. Yo no lo quiero a él, lo quiero a ti y deberías comprenderlo —lo reprendió

— Lo sé —suspiró— Pero no soporto la idea que él te conoció antes que yo. Lo quisiste antes a él que a mí y eso me afecta. —Candy lo vio con reproche— ¿Qué? —sonrió él— No sé que me hiciste Candy, pero contigo no puedo ser racional. —la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo

— ¿Yo? —preguntó ofendida— Que me hiciste tu. Mira que decirle a un hombre que lo amo, no es propio de una dama. ¿Qué diría la hermana Grey si me escuchara? —bromeó, aún rodeada de los brazos de Terry

— Descuida Candy. No creo que la hermana Grey considere algo peor a lo que ya hemos hecho. —bromeó— Nos fugamos. Estoy seguro que esto lo vería como algo de niños —Candy trató de sonreír

— Terry ¿que va a pasar con nosotros? Aún no tenemos idea de cómo lograremos llegar a Escocia.

— ¿Te preocupa la situación?

— Por supuesto.

— No debes preocuparte. Recuerda que te dije que cuidaré de ti. Nada ha cambiado Candy, si antes que reconociera que te amaba ya me preocupaba enormemente tu seguridad; más ahora que te convertiste en lo más importante. No te ocurrirá nada estando a mi lado

— Gracias —sonrió— pero me preocupa todo. No solo lo que nos pudiera suceder en el camino. Hemos dejado todo atrás Terry. No tenemos nada. Si conseguimos llegar a América, ¿qué ocurrirá con nosotros? ¿Qué haremos con nuestras vidas?

Un punto más que aclarar. Hasta el momento todo había sido felicidad. Ambos se amaban y estaban juntos. Era muy improbable que los pudieran separar, además ¿quién podría hacerlo? Ahora, se tenían solo el uno al otro. Pero al llegar a América, si es que llegaban, ¿qué les esperaba?

Todavía eran muy jóvenes. No podrían sobrevivir juntos si Terry no tenía un patrimonio que ofrecerle a Candy. Ella no le había pedido nada, pero él se sentía en la obligación de darle siempre lo mejor. Tendría que conseguir un empleo. Su sueño era ser un gran actor, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia y era no era muy probable que lo contrataran inmediatamente. Tendría que tocar muchas puertas antes que una oportunidad magnífica se abriera ante él. Y durante todo este tiempo, no podía obligar a Candy a vivir en una vida de miseria. Ella podía acostumbrarse a vivir con lo poco que él podría ofrecerle; pero… ¿qué tanto podría soportar esa situación él? Condenar a Candy a una vida así, lo hundiría en la miseria.

— No pensemos en eso ahora, pecosa. —no quería pensar en tener que apartarse de Candy— Primero, lo primero. Tenemos que conseguir el dinero para viajar a América, y aún no llegamos a Escocia. Nos queda mucho por recorrer. No hay que adelantarnos. Vivamos esto ahora, y ya después… veremos que hacer ¿te parece?

— Si, supongo que será lo mejor. No hay porque pensar en algo que aún está muy lejano.

— Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo… ¿Qué te parece si continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó

— El beso —sonrió torcido— Aun me muero por besarte.

—Terry yo…

— ¿Tu qué? —volvió a preguntar divertido. La pecosa se hacía mucho de rogar

— Yo… yo quiero que me beses

Terry abrió los ojos como platos. Lo que quería escuchar… solo que no esperó que lo dijera con todas sus letras. Bien, él también quería

— Oh, pecosa. Será todo un placer.

Se acercó a sus labios lentamente, gozando la reacción de Candy ante su cercanía. La pecosa cerró los ojos en anticipación. Su respiración se volvió irregular y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. Estaba nerviosa.

— Tranquila —le acarició la mejilla— Te amo

Cuando iba a abrir los ojos y replicar lo que le había dicho, cuando sintió los labios suaves de Terry sobre los suyos. Otra vez la sensación de plenitud al sentirlo tan cerca. Era increíble lo mucho que necesitaba los besos de Terry. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un beso era tan primordial, nunca lo hubiese creído.

Ahora…

Los labios de Terry eran suaves, pero exigentes. Se sentía en las nubes. ¿Estaba flotando? Bueno, si no lo hacía… estaba por hacerlo.

Pronto, mucho para su gusto; Terry se apartó de su lado y la vio con una expresión nueva. En sus ojos se veía un brillo especial, uno que no había visto en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo.

— Todo esto es tan nuevo —aseguró Terry con una sonrisa— Nuevo y especial. no tenía idea que esto del amor, podría ser así

— Yo tampoco —susurró Candy

— No soy un hombre de expresar sus sentimientos, así que créeme cuando te digo lo que siento. No hay nada en este mundo más importante para mí que tú, Candy. Estaré a tu lado hasta que tu quieras lo contrario.

— No querré tal cosa

— Entonces estaremos juntos. Juntos hasta que…

— Hasta que queramos —continuó Candy. Sabía que Terry pretendía decir la palabra muerte, pero en un momento tan feliz como este… hablar de este tema no era propicio. No quería imaginar una vida sin él… no ahora. El destino se encargaría de demostrarles si estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre. Ahora, lo mejor era disfrutar el momento

— Si —la abrazó

Estuvieron un momento más abrazados, disfrutando de la brisa del verano pegarles en su rostro. Disfrutando su mutua compañía. Hasta que alguien requirió la atención de Candy

— Creo que tu amiguito quiere decirte algo —sonrió Terry al ver a Clin saltar alrededor de Candy

— Lo había olvidado —se reprendió Candy— ¿Te dejé encerrado en la maleta? —se apartó de Terry y lo tomó entre sus brazos— perdóname, Clin. No quise dejarte a un lado. La culpa la tiene Terry

— ¿Yo?

— Si, me mantuviste ocupada todo este tiempo —sonrió

— Y me gustaría tenerte de esta forma toda la vida —le guiñó un ojo— Pero ahora, es momento de continuar. Tenemos que conseguir transporte. No muy lejos de aquí hay un pueblo, tal vez encontremos quien nos lleve más cerca de Escocia —tomó el equipaje entre sus manos

— De acuerdo —Candy tomó su pequeña maleta donde transportaba a su mascota

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No mucha ¿por?

— Porque yo sí, espero que lleguemos al pueblo pronto.

— Hubiéramos comido antes de abandonar la casa de los Martin

— No estaba de humor para convivir con nadie en ese momento. Estaba furioso por lo que había escuchado. Es más, todavía me enojo si lo escucho. No hablemos más del asunto. Continuemos caminando

— Está bien, pero no te enojes. Recuerda que te amo a ti, y a nadie más

La expresión de Terry se suavizó

— Yo también

— ¿Ves? —le tomó la mano para continuar así el camino— Nada importa ya. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

— Tienes razón. Será mejor ya no pensar en ello.

— Te amo —le sorprendió lo fácil que le era decirlo

— Yo también Candy. Te amo mucho —sonrió gustoso.

Continuaron su camino por la vereda. Pronto llegarían a un pequeño pueblo, donde encontrarían más aventuras por vivir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Está cortito, pero era la escena que tenía en mi cabeza. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero pronto… subir el siguiente que si será largoooooooo! ;D

**Mil gracias a:**

**hm. erika. chavez,**, Guest, ana, alezza, Yut Grandchester, gabyselenator, vallerk, ascella star, patty reyna, LUZ RICO, Wendy, Talia, WISAL, LettyG, LUISA1113, Rosi White, Blanca Andrew, Sharon de Cullen, Verenice Canedo, sofia, ruthy, carolgrandchester, ale samayoa, rgrandchester, Mia Londoo, Lulu, fatygl19, ange h. 

Gracias por sus palabras… por no dejarlas colgadas con la historia hago un esfuerzo en subir otro capítulo.

Este lo transcribí yo! Jeje…

Saluditos!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Caminaron por mucho rato, pronto la luz del sol se hizo más fuerte y los rayos del medio día inundaron el suelo de Inglaterra.

Candy se sentía cansada y hambrienta. Terry también, pero más que nada estaba preocupado por la situación; el camino por el que andaban era muy solitario y si no encontraban a algún carruaje que los llevara al pueblo más próximo, corrían el riesgo que el atardecer llegara y ellos todavía se encontraran sin lugar donde alojarse. Era muy arriesgado permanecer en una vereda como la que transitaban los dos solos, corrían el riesgo que algún maleante se les apareciera en el camino.

Terry todavía tenía dinero suficiente para algunos días más, y aunque no eran demasiadas libras; no podía darse el lujo de perderlas.

— Quizá deberíamos apresurar el paso —le sugirió— No se observa ninguna casa o propiedad cercana, y temo que nos sorprenda el atardecer y no tengamos donde pasar la noche.

— Claro.

A pesar del cansancio que los embargaba, su paso se hizo aún más presuroso. En este mismo instante, en el que la incertidumbre embargaba la razón de Terry, se preguntó a sí mismo si traer a Candy había sido una buena idea. No era que no le gustara su compañía, es más… adoraba que estuviera a su lado. Pero, temía que algo pudiera llegar a sucederles. Había sido un inconsciente al no sopesar las complicaciones que el viaje podría acarrear. Él era hombre y podía defenderse solo, pero, al tener a Candy a su lado; llegado un momento de crisis, no podría llegar a hacer nada arriesgado por el temor que le embargaría al pensar que pudieran hacerle algo a la pecosa.

Ahora ya no solo sería él, como estaba acostumbrado a que fuera. También sería ella y sin duda alguna, protegerla sería algo muy importante. Casi primordial.

— ¿Piensas que encontraremos a alguien que nos adelante a Escocia pronto? —preguntó Candy en cierto momento, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba

— ¿Estás cansada? —él sabía que sí

— No… —Terry la vio acusadoramente— Bueno, sí. Casi no pude dormir anoche y como salimos tan pronto de la casa de los Martin, no tuve tiempo de asearme o comer algo. Me siento… agotada.

— Lo siento, Candy. Debí pensar todo esto antes de aventurarte a hacer este viaje. No fui nada consciente de los problemas y las precariedades que tendríamos que soportar. Me lancé al vacío sin pensar en los contras. No debería de haberte arriesgado de esta forma, hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras segura en Londres, mientras yo iba a Escocia.

— No te apures, Terry —trató de tranquilizarlo, lo menos que quería era que se preocupara doblemente. Tenían suficiente con el transporte que no conseguían, para preocuparse además de lo que pudo o no hacer— Es verdad que me siento cansada, pero ya otras veces me he sentido así. Este viaje es muy importante para mí. Me enseñará lo que quiero de la vida. Al llegar a América ya no tendré más el apoyo de la familia Andley y en todo este tiempo que tendremos, puedo pensar que haré. Sé que no puedo permanecer para siempre en el Hogar de Pony y debo planificar mi vida a partir de ahora. Momentos como estos, son magníficos para planear. Además tenemos toda esta naturaleza —señaló el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos— Es un viaje que nunca olvidaré, y estoy contigo. Nunca te arrepientas de traerme contigo ¿de acuerdo? —lo vio acusadoramente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro pecoso

— No quiero que te pase nada

— No me pasará nada. Te tengo a ti, y estoy segura que estaré bien a tu lado. Ahora, es mejor que sigamos caminando antes que me desmaye del hambre, tendremos que encontrar un lugar donde llenar el estómago. —le guiñó un ojo. Quería hacerlo reír para que olvidara esa extraña preocupación que de pronto lo había embargado.

— Ay, Pecosa; como siempre… pensando en comida. —se burló— Me pregunto como le harás para no engordar. Comes demasiado —Candy le sacó la lengua— Pero con respecto a lo que dices, no me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo, me gusta tenerte a mi lado; es solo que…

— ¡No me ocurrirá nada! —exclamó— Deja de atraer a la mala suerte, ¿si?

— Bien, ya no diré nada al respecto. Pero me preocupa tu seguridad. Más ahora, que eres mi novia. —le sonrió

— ¡No soy tu novia!

— Pero… dijiste que me amabas. Y después, me dejaste que te besara… ¿cuántas veces? —hizo como si tuviera que recordar la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho— A sí, tres. Y si mal no recuerdo, las tres veces fuiste tu la que me pediste que lo hiciera —sonrió con ironía. Candy enrojeció

— Así es —contestó tratando de sonar segura— Yo hice… todo eso. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu novia. No me lo has pedido. —espetó ofendida

Así que eso era lo que la pecosa quería, que se lo pidiera. Pues bien, se lo pediría. Todo con tal de que le permitiera seguirla besando.

Estaba por hacerlo, cuando un Ford Model T; se les apareció por la vereda. El auto negro y muy viejo, hacía mucho ruido al avanzar y aparecía un extraño humo de la parte delantera. Sin duda alguna, el auto no tenía mantenimiento… hace mucho.

Pero era peor que nada. Querían avanzar y aunque el motor de este auto fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, los adelantaría más rápido que al hacerlo caminando.

Afortunadamente el auto se detuvo unos metros delante de ellos. Luego se bajaron dos jóvenes que caminaron hacia ellos.

Terry se puso en alerta. Uno de ellos tenía alrededor de veinte años, y portaba una bufanda que le cubría la boca y unos lentes oscuros que no permitían observar su rostro a plenitud. el otro, un joven rubio de aproximadamente su edad, y portaba una boina que le cubría gran parte del rostro, pero que dejaba ver sus cabellos largos detrás de la gorra.

No parecían unos amables ciudadanos que quisieran ayudarlos. Es más, parecía que quisieran hacer lo contrario.

— Dudo mucho que tengan buenas intenciones —le susurró a Candy— ponte detrás de mí.

Candy asintió, temiendo lo mismo que Terry. Los jóvenes se acercaron un poco más y Terry cubrió con su cuerpo a Candy, protectoramente.

— Buenas tardes —trató de sonar seguro

— Hola, jovencitos —habló el hombre mayor— Veo que necesitan ayuda. Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarlos —apenas se podía escuchar su voz detrás de la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro. Era obvio que trataba de ocultarse, no hacía para nada frío y el uso de ese accesorio era innecesario

— Bueno, nos encontramos de camino a Escocia y necesitamos que alguien nos adelante al pueblo más próximo; para conseguir transporte y llegar finalmente a nuestro destino —se las ingenió para no parecer asustado. Aunque lo estaba. Los hombres cada vez estaban más cerca. Si hubiese estado solo, podría enfrentar con más calma la situación; pero tal y como lo temía, Candy era lo que más le preocupaba.

— Entonces, podemos suponer que tienen dinero para conseguir… ese transporte —dijo con una voz que le pareció a Terry que sonreía.

— No demasiado. Solo lo necesario… casi nada

— Pero el camino hasta Escocia es aún muy largo; y si quisieran llegar hasta allá… tendrían que tener suficiente dinero. Tal vez, me engañan

— No tendríamos porque —aseguró— Pero veo que su parada no era precisamente para ayudarnos, así que si nos permiten… tenemos un camino que continuar. —tomó a Candy de la mano y trató de esquivar al hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a él

— No tan rápido, niño rico. —lo tomó del brazo y en un solo movimiento lo tomó del cuello de su camisa. Nuevamente, Terry lamentó tener a Candy en ese lugar. Si hubiera estado solo, no le hubiera importado pelear con el maleante para evitar un atraco, pero… Candy si estaba y temía que le hicieran algo— Sabemos que traes mucho dinero, seguramente escondido en ese equipaje; muéstranos el contenido y cuando encontremos lo que nos interesa, te dejaremos seguir. A ti y a tu noviecita.

El hombre hizo una señal a su cómplice y este, aunque titubeó, tomó a Candy del brazo y la apresó contra él. Querían que Terry temiera por lo que le pudiera hacer a Candy; y funcionó.

— De acuerdo, no tienen porque volverse violentos. Ahí están los equipajes, regístrenlos y verán que no tenemos nada de valor

El hombre soltó de un solo golpe a Terry y lo tiró al suelo, le ordenó a su camarada que no soltara a Candy y se dispuso a registrar las maletas. Terry volteó a ver a Candy, le hizo una señal y ella le entendió. Quería que lograra zafarse del agarre del delincuente, para él poder hacer algo; Candy lo hizo.

Con un codazo fuerte al estómago, Candy logró que el maleante la soltara y gritara de dolor ante el golpe. Con el golpazo, Candy logró sacarle el aire al hombre y lograr que se contorsionara del dolor. Lo que Candy no pudo evitar, fue que el otro hombre la atrajera hacia sí, antes que pudiera colocarse junto a Terry. Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que esto sucediera. Entonces, se terminó la "cortesía" por parte de los ladrones, el hombre mayor la colocó contra su pecho y le puso una navaja en el cuello. Terry palideció.

— Esto no es un juego, niños ricos. Esto es un asalto y tienen que comportarse como tal. No quiero hacer algo que después lamenten —apretó más la navaja al cuello de Candy— Tomaremos lo que nos plazca de esto, y después nos iremos, los dejaremos tal y como estaban; siempre y cuando obedezcan. Si se les ocurre hacer otra tontería como esta, lo lamentarán —apretó a Candy más a su cuerpo— ¿Entendido?

— Si —dijo Terry entre dientes.

— Bien, entonces… tú —evitó decir su nombre— registra los equipajes de estos niños de papi y toma todo lo de valor.

— C-claro —habló el joven

Abrió primero la maleta de Candy y en ella solo había algunos papeles en blanco y sobres, con ellos la pecosa pretendía comunicarse con sus amigos al llegar a América. Más en el fondo, algunos vestidos de los que traía con ella al llegar a Londres. No eran demasiado ostentosos y era claro que podían conseguirse en cualquier tienda de mediana clase.

No había nada que pudiera interesarles.

— Revisa más en el fondo, debe de haber un compartimento secreto —habló el hombre que tenía prisionera a Candy— Estos niños deben de traer algo valioso

— Ya le dijimos que no tenemos nada de valor —se aventuró a hablar Candy. Había permanecido calmada, sabía que el pánico solo le nublaría la razón y le haría cometer alguna estupidez.

— No te creo, niña bonita —le habló al oído— Tienen la pinta de ser unos niños ricos con muchas libras en el bolsillo.

— No es verdad —el hombre se pegó más a ella y le provocó una marca roja en el cuello a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre él con la navaja.

— ¡Déjala tranquila! —apretó los puños Terry. Conteniéndose. Quería proteger a Candy pero no le era posible. Si quería que no le hicieran nada, tenía que estar seguro de cada movimiento. No podía dar un paso en falso— Ella tiene razón, no tenemos nada de valor.

— Ya lo veremos —su voz denotaba diversión— Sigue buscando —le ordenó a su compañero

El hombre joven lo hizo. Terry pudo ver que el ladrón bien podría tener su edad. ¡Si tan solo tuviera algo con que detenerlo!

— Encontré esto —dijo el ladrón

¡No!

Era el crucifijo que le regalaran a Candy para protegerla. Era un gran tesoro para ella, y aunque fuera de oro; el verdadero valor era sentimental. No podía perderlo.

— Bien, nos servirá. —dijo el otro hombre— Ahora busca en el otro equipaje

Era el de Terry. Ahí el rebelde tenía las libras que aún le quedaban par el resto del viaje. ¡Demonios! Perdería todo y no tendrían forma de continuar.

¿Cómo podrían los dos sobrevivir el resto del trayecto sin ningún centavo?

El joven ladrón abrió el equipaje y entonces fue claro el dinero que Terry ahí guardaba. Lo tomó todo en su mano y lo metió en su bolsillo.

— ¿No que no tenían algo de valor? —preguntó irónico— Veo que me estaban mintiendo

— No son muchas libras. No creí que estuvieras tan desesperado por tan poco efectivo —se burló Terry

¡Error!

— Escucha, niño bonito —habló fuerte sin soltar a Candy— Si estoy desesperado o no, no es tu asunto. Tomaré todo lo que quiera y después me iré; no podrás hacer nada al respecto. —se burló— Tú, sigue buscando. Te apuesto que encontrarás algo más.

Terry sabía que no. A parte del dinero, no tenía nada más en la maleta. Solo su ropa y…

¡Dios no!

— Encontré esta otra cosa

Sí, eso. El reloj de bolsillo que su padre le hubiera regalado en su cumpleaños número doce. La única vez en que se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo el día de su cumpleaños, la única vez que no envió un regalo y que no se dignara a abrazarlo para felicitarlo.

Era un reloj de cuerda, de oro y con incrustaciones de diamante. Una rareza y además de elegante, era muy antiguo. Tenía entendido que había pertenecido a su abuelo, y que al ser el primogénito, aunque fuera un bastardo, le correspondía a él.

Por eso, su padre se lo había obsequiado. Guardaba muchos recuerdos de ese reloj. Le recordaba uno de los pocos abrazos que su padre le diera. Más que valor monetario, ese reloj significaba mucho para él. Por eso, lo había traído. No tenia intención de venderlo o empeñarlo, era solo una especie de amuleto. Un recuerdo de lo que una vez su padre le hizo sentir.

Y ahora perderlo… ¡no!

No quería. Se negaba a perder algo tan valioso para él. Pero era lógico que los ladrones se vieran atraídos por semejante joya.

Para nadie aparecían desapercibidos los diamantes y la brillantez del oro blanco.

Lo perdería.

— Bien, otra joya magnífica para nosotros —lo tomó en las manos— Veo que en verdad me mentiste, jovencito. Pero te perdonaré la vida porque conseguí mucho más de lo que creí. Ahora solo queda esa última maleta y nos iremos, ¡revísala! —le ordenó a su cómplice

El joven rubio abrió la maleta, introdujo su mano para revisarla y entonces

— ¡Auch! —una mordida en su dedo índice

¡Clin!

Había intuido que algo andaba mal y se defendió del ataque del maleante. El ladrón retrocedió del dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Algo me mordió —se quejó el rubio

Entonces, Clin saltó de la bolsa y el joven ladrón retrocedió tanto que dio un traspié y calló al suelo. En el movimiento, la boina que portaba se cayó al suelo y dejo al descubierto su rostro. Terry no lo pudo ver por la posición en la que estaba, solo Candy pudo observarlo.

A Candy nunca se le escapaba un rostro. Tenía la certeza que lo reconocería si lo viera alguna vez después de esto. El ladronzuelo se levantó y se colocó nuevamente la boina.

— Aquí no hay nada más —aclaró al ladrón de mayor edad

— Bien, me conformo con esto. —apretó las joyas en su mano y soltó a Candy bruscamente— Muchísimas gracias por la donación —se burló— No los entretenemos más, pueden continuar su camino.

Sin decir otra palabra más, los ladrones se alejaron y se condujeron al auto que dejaron momentos atrás en el camino. Terry y Candy tuvieron que contenerse y dejarlos marchar. Después de algunos minutos, el vehículo se puso en marcha y se alejó en el camino hacia el norte.

Les habían robado.

Terry estaba furioso y muy asustado a la vez. Todo había ocurrido de un momento a otro. Tal vez si no hubiese estado enfrascado en una conversación divertida con Candy, se hubiese percatado del auto que venía.

¿Pero como saber que eran ladrones?

Candy por su parte estaba muy pálida. Había tratado de permanecer serena dadas las circunstancias, y aunque lo había logrado, en parte, ahora el miedo que tuvo que soportar antes; hacía mella en ella.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Quisiera haber podido evitar esto! —exclamó— ¡Soy un estúpido! —volteó a ver a Candy. La vio muy pálida— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó alarmado

— Si, solo un poco asustada.

— ¡Dios! Él te tenía amenazada con una navaja y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Perdóname Candy. No debí ponerte en todo este riesgo

— Tú no tienes la culpa. Es algo que pudo pasarnos en cualquier momento. No nos preocupemos por lo que pudo pasar o no, es mejor darle gracias a Dios que estamos bien.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso? —preguntó contrariado—¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no tenemos más dinero para continuar? Nos hemos quedado sin ningún centavo para conseguir comida o alojamiento para esta noche. Estamos perdidos

Candy pudo percibir la rabia y la desesperación en las palabras de Terry. Era verdad, ¿cómo le harían ahora?

Tendrían que encontrar una forma de conseguir dinero

— Será mejor dar marcha atrás y regresar a Londres. Fuimos unos inconscientes al pretender cumplir esta travesía sin ningún contratiempo. Lo mejor será volver.

— Si regresamos, nos separarán

— Candy, es lo mejor…

— ¿Quieres que me separen de ti? —preguntó contrariada— Recuerda que me expulsaron del colegio. Si regresamos me regresarán a América y ya no te veré más —sonaba triste

— Entiende Candy, aún estamos muy lejos de Escocia. El camino a Londres es más cerca, si te expulsan después de lo ocurrido, muy probablemente a mi me ocurra lo mismo. Tu tendrás la oportunidad de regresar a América en un barco, tal vez en primera clase. Luego yo me escaparé de casa de mi padre y también viajaré a América. Nos encontraremos allá. Me será más fácil viajar de polizón a mí solo, que teniéndote a mi lado

Las palabras sonaron más hirientes de lo que en verdad quiso que lo fueran.

— ¿Así que te sería más fácil si no estás conmigo? —preguntó ofendida y triste a la vez— Bien, si es lo que quieres. Regresemos a Londres y que me manden a América en primera clase —dijo amargamente— Solo que al llegar, no te aseguro que esté esperándote. Después de todo, la vida será más sencilla si no me tienes a tu lado —caminó en dirección contraria, con el propósito de regresar a Londres.

— Espera Candy —la alcanzó— No quise que sonara así. No quiero apartarme de ti, es solo que… ver como te amenazaban con esa navaja me afectó muchísimo. No quiero que te pase nada por culpa mía. No podría soportarlo

— Nada me pasará. Si estamos juntos, todo será más sencillo —le sonrió— Claro que si piensas que podemos sobrevivir si estamos separados, regresemos a Londres y veamos que nos depara el destino

Continuó su camino.

— No. ¡Rayos! No me quiero apartar de ti. Bien —sonrió— continuemos el camino hacia Escocia; tendremos que conseguir donde dormir esta noche y también la manera de conseguir dinero para continuar el viaje.

— Podemos trabajar —sugirió

— ¿Trabajar? —no le gustaba la idea— ¿De qué?

— No sé, tal vez en algún restaurante. Podríamos lavar la loza y asear el lugar. Podemos llegar a conseguir algo de efectivo de esa forma.

— No lo sé

— Vamos, Terry. No tenemos opción. ¿No me digas que temes arruinar tus manos? —se burló.

— Claro que no. Puedo hacer lo que haga falta para conseguir fondos para el resto del viaje. Es solo que… no sé si consigamos un empleo como ese. Recuerda que no somos mayores y nadie nos creerá que hemos cumplido la mayoría de edad. Además, primero tendríamos que llegar a un pueblo. Porque por donde veo —recorrió con la vista el lugar— no sé donde podríamos encontrar un restaurante donde trabajar.

— Lo sé, pero para encontrarlo tenemos que seguir caminando. No creo que hay un pueblo demasiado lejos de este camino. Ya llevamos mucho rato recorriendo esta vereda, debe llevarnos a un sitio ¿no?

— Supongo que tienes razón, además está el hecho que pronto atardecerá y tendremos que conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche.

— Entonces no se diga más, caminemos

Recogieron el equipaje que estaba regado por el suelo, y se dispusieron a seguir en el sentido norte de la carretera; justo el camino que habían tomado los ladrones momentos atrás. Si ellos habían avanzado hacia ese sitio, quería decir que cercano a este camino habría otro que los llevara a algún punto en la civilización.

Era verdad que el paisaje era muy bello y que Candy disfrutaba de la experiencia, pero ya estaban un poco cansados de ver tanto terreno verdoso y no encontrar una propiedad donde pedir refugio.

Al cabo de dos horas más, llegaron a una explanada de campo seco y pedregoso. Atrás quedaron las praderas y los verdes árboles. Bien, por lo menos se veía en el horizonte humo de chimeneas donde seguramente habían personas que se apiadaran de ellos.

El hambre y el cansancio era cada vez más latente.

— Creo que ya no podré dar un paso más —dijo Candy deteniéndose

— Ya no falta mucho. Mira hacia allá, se puede observar humo de chimeneas.

— ¿Podríamos sentarnos un rato? —suplicó— Si doy un paso más, me voy a desmayar. Tengo mucha hambre.

— Candy…

La pecosa vio culpa en el rostro de Terry y quiso borrarla. Bien, tendría que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y continuar su camino. Era verdad, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a un pueblo y lo mejor era apresurarse.

— Si quieres te cargo —sugirió

— Claro que no —dijo alarmada— ¿Cómo podrías con el equipaje y además con mi peso? ¡Por supuesto que no! —respiró— Caminaré, ya no falta mucho.

— No me importaría cargarte

— Te dije que no. Ven, sigamos —se adelantó y Terry tuvo que alcanzarla.

La chimenea donde salía el humo, cada vez estaba más cercana. Ahora ya veían algunas casas regadas por el terreno que alcanzaban a divisar. Se podía observar que eran casas pequeñas, tal vez donde vivía gente de escasos recursos.

Llegaron hasta la primera propiedad con la que se toparon y aunque tocaron por largo rato, nadie salió a su llamado. Seguramente nadie vivía en ese lugar.

La casa más próxima estaba a unos cuantos metros, esta se encontraba en total oscuridad. El atardecer ya había llegado al cielo del Londres y dado que no había luz encendida en el interior, pudieron llegar a la conclusión que tampoco nadie habitaba esa casa.

¡Genial!

— Pareciera como si nadie viviera por aquí —comentó Candy

— En algún sitio debe haber una persona, desde lejos se podía observar el humo de una chimenea, tal vez el fuego de una lumbre para cocinar. Debe de haber una casa habitada.

— ¡Ayuda! —se escuchó una voz desde su derecha

Los dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una pequeña niña rubia. Calculando su edad, podría tener cinco o seis años; venía hacia ellos gritando con todos sus pulmones por ayuda.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —le preguntó Candy

— Es mi mamá, está muy enferma. Se está muriendo —la pequeña niña sollozaba

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No lo sé, pero tose mucho y su piel está muy caliente. Mi hermano salió hace mucho a conseguir dinero para un médico pero no regresa y mamá está empeorando.

— Dinos donde está

— Candy —la llamó Terry. Ella se acercó— No podemos ir así como así. Que tal y es una trampa.

— Ya no tenemos nada de valor, nos lo robaron ¿te acuerdas? —lo reprendió— Además, esa niña se mira en verdad muy afectada por lo que está sucediendo con su madre, debemos ayudarla

— No lo creo conveniente

— Bien, pues quédate aquí mientras yo voy con la pequeña. —se volteó y caminó hasta donde la pequeña rubia la esperaba

— ¡Candy! ¡Me vas a volver loco un día de estos! —le gritó

Así era Candy, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás sin que tuviera que hacerlo. Y aunque lo volviera loco que confiara así como así en las personas, esa sencillez y buena voluntad por parte de ella era lo que tanto lo había enamorado.

Candy siempre creía en la buena voluntad de las personas, no la podía cambiar; y para el caso, no quería hacerlo.

Suspirando fuertemente, tomó el equipaje y siguió a las dos señoritas que iban delante de él. La casa donde se dirigían si tenía las luces encendidas además que salía humo de la chimenea.

Cuando la pequeña niña y Candy entraron a la casa, dejaron la puerta abierta, lo que le permitió entrar sin ninguna complicación.

La casa era muy antigua. Algunas de las paredes se encontraban rajadas y la pintura muy desgastada. El olor a leña se percibía en el ambiente y la luz que iluminaba el lugar, provenía en gran medida de la vieja chimenea en el centro de la sala. Además de una que otra vela que estaba colocada estratégicamente para iluminar bien la casa.

Escuchó las voces de Candy y la pequeña niña provenientes del pasillo y se aventuró a seguirlas. Dejó el equipaje en el sofá y después de asegurar la entrada caminó hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

Al entrar a la habitación, pudo notar que el aspecto de esta se asemejaba mucho con el del resto de la casa. Ya estaba muy deteriorada con el paso de los años.

— ¿Desde cuando está así? —le preguntó Candy a la niña

— Ya lleva varios días en ese estado, pero desde ayer empeoró mucho. No sabíamos que hacer. No hay un médico cerca de aquí y el que se encuentra en Sheffield nos cobra muy caro por venir a verla. No tenemos dinero y mi hermano fue a conseguirlo. Estábamos desesperados. Solo que ya tardó demasiado y mi mamá cada vez está peor

La niña tenía un buen uso del lenguaje para su edad. Candy había convivido con niños de esa edad en el hogar de Pony y sabía que no todos podían hablar de esa forma, con esa seguridad a su edad. Sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era momento para pensar esto. Debían hacer algo para bajar la fiebre y así evitar que la madre de la pequeña comenzara a convulsionar.

Lo había visto una vez, cuando ayudaba a la hermana María a cuidar a un pequeño pelirrojo, llamado Brad. Si no se apresuraba, la madre enfermaría más.

— Bien, pequeña. Tendremos que bajarle la fiebre a tu madre cuanto antes. Por lo menos mientras llega tu hermano con el doctor. ¿Podrías decirme donde puedo conseguir un balde de agua fría y un paño?

— Si, por aquí

Terry había permanecido observando toda la escena. No tenía idea que Candy tuviera ese instinto. Al parecer le gustaba mucho la medicina y ayudar a aliviar el dolor ajeno. Él sabía que con colocar paños húmedos sobre el cuerpo de una persona con fiebre ayudaba a disminuir la temperatura corporal, se lo habían enseñado alguna vez… no recordaba donde. Pero no todos tenían ese conocimiento, además que no cualquiera estaba dispuesto a ayudar a otra persona sin conocerla.

Candy era maravillosa.

Después de unos minutos, Candy apareció en la habitación cargando un recipiente que contenía agua y unos paños sobre sus hombros. Se había colocado un pañuelo sobre su cabeza para apartar cualquier cabello rebelde y parecía otra.

Terry había permanecido en la habitación mientras la pequeña y Candy iban por lo que necesitaban. Pero ahora que la veía, podía ver en su rostro otra actitud. Como si dependiera de ella la salud de la madre de la niña.

— Pecosa, no tenía idea que tuvieras alma de enfermera.

— ¿Alma de enfermera? —preguntó divertida

— Si, te he observado y puedo notar lo mucho que te gusta todo esto. Me refiero a cuidar a otras personas. No sé como no se me había ocurrido antes. A eso te puedes dedicar, a la enfermería.

No lo había considerado en absoluto, pero era una gran idea.

Siempre le había gustado ayudar a los demás, pero nunca lo consideró como una profesión. Ahora, sin embargo, las palabras de Terry la entusiasmaron. Cuando llegara a América, vería que podía hacer para convertirse en una gran enfermera.

— Si, supongo que sería una gran idea —sonrió

— Eso sí, nunca practiques conmigo. Podrías llegar a matarme —bromeó

— Contigo no se puede

Rodó los ojos y volcó su atención a la madre de la pequeña rubia. Ni siquiera le había llegado a preguntar su nombre, ya después lo haría.

Colocó el recipiente en una silla de madera y comenzó a realizar el procedimiento. A cada cierto tiempo, cambiaba los paños por otros fríos y poco a poco, la temperatura de la señora comenzó a disminuir.

Se sintió aliviada cuando tocó su rostro y la temperatura era casi normal. Por lo menos había evitado que le sucediera algo peor a la madre de esta pobre niña.

No se dio cuenta, pero se había quedado sola en la habitación. Al parecer Terry y la pequeña la habían dejado sola para que realizara su trabajo con calma.

Cuando la respiración de la dama se volvió normal y la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente, tomó el recipiente de agua helada y salió del cuarto. Encontró a Terry en la estancia con la pequeña niña junto a él. Sonrió con la escena. No tenía idea que a Terry le agradaran los niños. Siempre creyó que les huiría.

— ¿Cómo está mamá? —preguntó la pequeña, al verla aparecer. Se levantó del pequeño sillón y caminó hacia ella.

— Mejor —sonrió— Por lo menos ya no tiene fiebre. Ya será más sencillo esperar a que llegue tu hermano con el médico.

— Gracias —la abrazó en un impulso.

— No tienes porque. Me siento feliz de haber sido útil.

— Terry me comentó que no tienen a donde ir y le dije que podrían quedarse en mi habitación esta noche. Me ayudaría sentirme más segura. Además así podría pagar un poco tu ayuda con mi madre —volteó a ver a Terry y lo encontró sonriendo. Al parecer le gustaba la idea.

— Te lo agradecemos

— Bien —sonrió— Iré a ver a mamá —corrió a la habitación

Al estar solos, Candy se acercó a Terry y le susurró

— ¿Terry? —le preguntó— Creí que era mejor que nadie conociera nuestros verdaderos nombres.

— Lo sé, pero no pude mentirle a Molly. —Candy le preguntó con la mirada— Así se llama la pequeña. Molly Adams. Su madre se llama Mary y su hermano mayor Mathew. Son solo ellos tres, su padre falleció hace varios años y los gastos los dejaron casi en la ruina. No tienen mucho dinero y la enfermedad de su madre ha mermado en mucho su economía.

— Veo que te contó mucho en tan poco tiempo. No tenía idea que los niños fueran tan comunicativos contigo. Creí que te huirían o que tu huirías… pero no que se comunicaran tan bien. —sonrió

— Es solo que, la niña es muy simpática. Además de parlanchina. Imagino que así eras tu cuando tenías su edad.

— Supongo que sí. Pero volviendo a lo que te decía, ¿no es peligroso que sepan nuestros nombres?

— Dudo que sepan que soy el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, solo por mi nombre; además no le dije mi apellido. Deben de haber muchos Terruce en Inglaterra. No creo que pudieran identificarnos.

— Bien, será a tu manera. Ahora lo que me preocupa —se retiró un poco— ¿dónde dormirás? De ninguna manera compartiremos cama. No después de…

— ¿Después de qué, pecosa? —se acercó y le brindó una sonrisa torcida. Esa que la ponía tan nerviosa— ¿De los besos que nos hemos dado? ¿De decirnos que nos amamos?

— S-si. S-supongo... El caso es que… no podemos dormir juntos.

— Es una pena… me gustaría mucho poder abrazarte durante toda la noche… —se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Candy retrocedió hasta llegar al pasillo que conectaba a la puerta principal, huyendo de la cercanía de Terry. Antes que Terry la alcanzara, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un joven rubio acompañado de un hombre con la cabeza llena de canas.

El joven los vio con el rostro contrariado, palideció al verlos en su casa

— ¿Tú? —preguntó Candy asustada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

**Yut Grandchester, Patty Reyna, Ale Samayoa, Erika. ****Chavez, LUZ RICO, Gema Grandchester, geo. Maldonado.5, Lulu, Wendy, Bluemoonblue, Xiang Quin, vallerk, Mia Londoo, Verenice Canedo, Ale Mía, LUISA1113, WISAL, gabyselenator, Sharon de Cullen, Rosi White, Lorenza, Giomar, LettyG, yenhy cordoba, Blanca Andrew, DarkAngelMx**

**Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza. **

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Terry vio como la expresión de Candy pasó de un estado de sonrojo por lo que le decía, a una de total miedo… ¿o sorpresa?

No, definitivamente era miedo. Su rostro se tornó pálido y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

¿Qué la había hecho tener miedo?

Lo único que podía ser era que temiera de los dos hombres que acababan de entrar, pero ¿cómo podían dos desconocidos asustarla tanto?

Además estaba la pregunta…

"¿Tú?"

Bueno, esa pregunta le hacía pensar que lo conocía, que lo había visto alguna vez.

¿En serio lo conocía? ¿De dónde?

¡No! Era imposible… Candy nunca había viajado a Inglaterra.

Volviendo su mirada hacia los acabados de llegar, notó que el joven tenía casi la misma expresión que Candy tenía.

La verdad, no comprendía la situación.

Antes que pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y pedirle a Candy una explicación, Molly salió corriendo de la habitación de su madre y habló tan fuerte como pudo, prácticamente gritando.

— Mathew… ¡volviste! —se abalanzó sobre su hermano— ¡Tardaste tanto! —dijo sobre su hombro— Estaba tan preocupada.

El joven rubio sonrió ante el gesto de su pequeña hermana y le respondió el abrazo que ella había comenzado. Le dio un breve beso en la coronilla y le sonrió al apartarse. Se notaba el cariño y la cercanía entre los dos hermanos.

Por un momento, la expresión del joven rubio se volvió serena. Borrándose de esta, la sorpresa que le producía la presencia de los dos extraños en su hogar.

Volteó a ver al hombre que lo acompañaba y con un gesto de cortesía, Mathew lo condujo a través del pequeño vestíbulo, con la intención de dirigirse a la habitación de su madre.

Molly se colocó junto a Candy y Terry; y esperó a que su hermano le presentara al hombre que lo acompañaba. Al notar que Mathew se encontraba insólitamente sin habla, trató de hacer lo propio con los jóvenes que le habían ayudado durante su ausencia.

— Mathew quisiera…

— M-molly —lo vio tragar fuertemente— He traído al Doctor Taylor, como lo prometí… ¿cómo sigue mamá? —aunque se dirigía su hermana, no apartaba la vista de Terry y Candy. Recordando el pánico que le provocaba tenerlos a ellos, justamente enfrente.

— Grandioso —la alegría de la pequeña fue notable— He esperado por tu llegada desde hace muchas horas, estaba muy preocupada. —repitió a forma de reproche— Mamá ya está un poco mejor, pero hubo un momento en el que temí lo peor. —dijo tristemente— Pero lo importante es que regresaste, y con la ayuda que prometiste. Muchas gracias por venir, Dr. Taylor. —le sonrió al médico

— No me lo agradezcas jovencita —sonrió el galeno— Es un placer poder ayudar. Ahora, muéstrame el lugar donde se encuentra tu madre.

El hermano de Molly continuaba sin habla y tanto él, como Candy no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Algo andaba mal… pensó Terry.

Molly no notó la falta de habla de su hermano y emocionada por la presencia del médico, olvidó presentar a su hermano a los extraños que se encontraban en el lugar. Terry y Candy se quedaron expectantes en la pequeña sala de la casa, mientras la pequeña se dirigía a la habitación de su madre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a pesar de que Terry quería hacerle varias preguntas a Candy. Así como, presentarse el mismo al hermano de Molly y comunicarle lo que su pequeña hermana les había ofrecido. A estas horas de la noche, era imposible que siguieran su camino y no quería malos entendidos entre ellos y los Adams. Era mejor tener el permiso del hermano mayor antes de pretender instalarse en el lugar.

Candy, por otro lado, no apartaba la vista del hermano de la pequeña.

La rubia quería entender su reacción ante la presencia del joven, tenía miedo… es verdad. Al verlo por primera vez después de lo ocurrido, lo único que su mente registró fue pánico. Recordó el miedo que la embargó al ver al joven hermano de Molly por primera vez, horas atrás. Quiso gritar y prevenir a Terry de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, calló.

Si la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza era verdad, no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre eso.

Callaría por la salud de la señora Adams, y luego le diría a Terry la verdad.

Pero después de observarlo convivir con la pequeña Molly, el miedo fue remplazado por la sorpresa. La actitud de Mathew, como Molly lo llamaba, no era coherente a la demostrada, horas atrás. Ese joven tierno y preocupado por la salud de su madre, no podía ser el mismo que a mano armada los había asaltado a Terry y a ella, temprano en la mañana.

¿Cuál sería el verdadero Mathew?

El hombre que a mano armada los había despojado de sus pertenencias o este joven amoroso que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su familia.

Y pensar que tenía que convivir con él más de lo que le gustaría.

¿Cómo podría manejar esta situación ahora?

No quería ver a Terry a los ojos, él sabría que algo iba mal. ¿Qué le diría?

No había forma de que se comportara después de lo que tenía para decir. Lo conocía perfectamente. Terry no era de las personas que se sentaban a hablar y arreglar de sus problemas. Era una persona impulsiva y dudaba que no llegara a los golpes. Sabía pelear.

Si le decía la verdad… no había manera que ellos pudieran permanecer la noche en esa casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras el médico acompañaba a Molly a través del pasillo hasta la habitación de la señora Adams, Mathew dudó entre conocer la razón por la que "ellos" se encontraban en su casa o ir tras su hermana para saber cuanto antes como se encontraba su madre.

Optó por lo segundo, se encontraba a medio camino cuando la voz de la joven rubia en el vestíbulo de su casa lo detuvo.

— Espera…

Fue apenas un susurro. Pero le golpeó los oídos como el grito más escandaloso.

Aunque quería voltear a verla y aclarar el motivo del porque de su presencia en la casa, la voz excitada de su hermana lo detuvo.

— Candy, ven por favor. Tal vez el médico quiera hablar contigo. Tu fuiste la que ayudó a mi madre con la fiebre —dijo desde el umbral de la habitación de la señora Adams.

Terry que todavía no entendía lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Candy, vio como ella obedecía la petición de la pequeña Molly y se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Mary Adams; notó como Candy se detenía unos instantes al pasar junto al joven Adams. Pero luego, continúo caminando y entró a la pequeña habitación.

Entonces se quedó solo con el hermano de Molly.

— ¡Mathew! ¡Terry! —la cabeza de la pequeña apareció entre las jambas de la puerta— ¡Vengan!

Molly quería que todos en la habitación de su madre. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, y Terry notó como el médico auscultaba a la señora Adams.

La situación la verdad le era muy incómoda. No entendía que tendría que estar haciendo él durante la exploración; además de que no había sido presentado formalmente con el hermano de Molly y le incomodaba la forma en que éste miraba a Candy.

— Bueno —dijo el médico levantando la cabeza y mirando a los hijos de la señora Adams— Su madre presenta un cuadro de neumonía; la fiebre es muy leve y según lo dicho por la propia paciente, no ha presentado sangre en la mucosidad.

— La fiebre la bajó Candy, doctor. —aseguró Molly sonriente— Le colocó paños húmedos fríos en el cuerpo.

— Bueno, eso es muy importante. —sonrió hacia Candy— Una fiebre muy alta es peligrosa para el cerebro de los pacientes, fue una decisión acertada. ¿Es usted estudiante de enfermería?

Candy se sonrojó, luego negó con la cabeza

— No doctor, no lo soy

— Bien, debería considerar serlo. Ha cuidado muy bien de la señora Adams. Los síntomas se encuentran ya muy reducidos y con unos pocos cuidados más, además de la medicación que le dejaré; debería estar bien en un par de días. —dijo el galeno mientras escribía sobre un pedazo de papel la receta de los jarabes que debería tomar la señora— Esta medicación es importante que la tome a sus horas —extendió el papel hacia Mathew

— Gracias, Dr. Taylor. Le agradezco mucho que haya venido hasta acá.

— No es necesario que me agradezcas, Mathew. Es agradable ayudar cuando es necesario. Ahora, si ya no es necesaria mi presencia, me retiro. Mi casa está algo retirada y pronto será la hora de la comida. Sin duda mi mujer se enfurecerá si no llego a tiempo para probar su pollo asado. —bromeó— Vendré dentro de unos días a vendré a ver el progreso de su enfermedad y como le han sentado los medicamentos.

— De acuerdo. Lo acompaño a la puerta. Molly acompáñanos —dijo Mathew. Aprovecharía entonces para pagar los servicios del médico. Además de que sería una perfecta oportunidad para hablar a solas con su hermana

— Feliz noche —dijo a los presentes el Dr. Taylor y siguió a los hermanos Adams, a través de la puerta.

Después que el médico se hubiera retirado, Molly se preparó para regresar a la habitación de su madre pero el brazo de su hermano se lo impidió

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo ante la intercepción de su hermano

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —quiso saber

Molly sonrió. Había olvidado presentar adecuadamente a sus nuevos amigos con su hermano.

— Oh, ellos son Terry y Candy. Ven, te los presentaré..

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —la tomó más fuertemente— ¿Por qué están aquí? —dijo con los dientes apretados

— Los encontré en el camino. Fui a buscar ayuda, me sentía desesperada. Mamá estaba cada vez peor —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— no sabía que hacer. Ellos fueron los únicos que encontré en el camino.

— No debiste traerlos a casa

— ¡Candy ayudó a mamá! —exclamó— ¿No escuchaste allá adentro? ¡Ella ayudó a mamá!

— Es peligroso traer desconocidos a casa, Molly. —se movió nervioso— Eres solo una niñita. Ellos podrían haberte hecho daño.

— Lo sé, pero estaba desesperada. Tú no volvías a casa. Mamá estaba ardiendo en fiebre. No sabía que hacer.

Mathew la soltó de su agarre y ella lo vio fijamente. Su hermano lucía muy angustiado por la presencia de Candy y Terry en la casa. Pero ella tenía la sensación que ellos eran buenos, y le inspiraban bastante confianza.

No entendía el porque de la excesiva preocupación de su hermano. Después de todo ahora él estaba en casa, y ellos habían permanecido bastante tiempo con ella a solas. No le habían hecho nada.

— Confía en mí. Son buenas personas, lo sé. Te los presentaré.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, Terry apareció en el pasillo y junto a él Candy. Molly les sonrió.

— Vengan —los llamó— Les presentaré a mi hermano. Con la visita del médico se me olvidó hacerlo. Terry, Candy… él es mi hermano, Mathew. Mathew, ellos son Terry y Candy.

— Mucho gusto —le ofreció la mano Terry— Soy Terry y ella es mi… ella es Candy. —señaló a la rubia que aún permanecía callada.

Mathew observó la mano que se le ofrecía y contestó el saludo, simuló una sonrisa a Terry; el joven parecía no incomodarle su presencia. Probablemente no lo reconocía. Entonces, volteó a Candy. Ella era un caso muy distinto.

Ella si lo había visto. Lo miraba seriamente… y permanecía callada.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que lo veía en la vida.

— Molly ha sido muy amable en dejarnos pasar la noche aquí. —continuó Terry— No tenemos sitio a donde dirigirnos y dado que fuimos víctimas de un asalto en la carretera, no poseemos efectivo para pagar un lugar para hospedarnos en la noche.

— ¿Quedarse? —preguntó sorprendido

— ¡Oh sí! —exclamó Molly emocionada— Se quedarán en mi habitación. Yo me quedaré con mamá. ¿Te molesta? —inquirió

— ¿Molestarme? —miraba a Candy— No… no. Dada la tragedia que sufrieron… es lo menos que podemos hacer. Además de que es un agradecimiento por ayudar a mi madre.

Terry en verdad se sentía nervioso y hasta molesto por la mirada fija de Mathew hacia Candy. Pero tal vez lo que mas le molestaba era que Candy estaba igual.

Se acercó a su novia, y le colocó un brazo sobre el hombro.

— Se los agradecemos, Candy y yo.

Un silencio incómodo rodeó el ambiente en los siguientes minutos.

—Bien, creo que ya es tarde. —Molly rompió el silencio— Tengo un poco de pollo asado que quedó de anoche y pan recién hecho. ¿Les apetece? Sé que no es mucho… pero…

— Oh, para nada; es más de lo que podrían imaginar. Lo agradecemos, pero no quisiéramos molestar —finalmente habló Candy

— No es una molestia. Ven, —tomó la mano de Candy— ayúdame a poner la mesa. Comeremos y luego les mostraré mi habitación. Podrán tomar un descanso e irse cuando se sientan descansados.

—Claro

— Mientras, tú —señaló a su hermano— y Terry podrían conocerse mejor. —les guiñó un ojo.

Candy vio un momento en dirección a Terry, para luego caminar junto a Molly en dirección a la cocina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A decir verdad no creyó todo le saliera tan de maravilla.

Después de comunicarle al Duque de Grandchester lo ocurrido en el colegio en relación a su hijo y la huérfana de Pony; éste no dudó ni un instante en querer hablar en ese mismo momento con la hermana Grey. Claro, ella le suplicó no mencionar su nombre cuando le comunicara a la monja que conocía la verdad sobre el escape de su hijo.

Como el hombre honorable que era, el Duque de Grandchester le aseguró que no mencionaría su nombre. Le agradeció la información proporcionada, y se dirigió hacia la dirección del establecimiento.

¡Perfecto!

Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Que la hermana Grey quedara expuesta y tuviera que comunicarle tanto al Duque como a los Andley lo ocurrido.

Con eso sin duda, el Duque emprendería una búsqueda implacable para encontrar a su hijo primogénito; y los Andley debido al escándalo que provocaba que una joven de su familia hubiera huido con un joven sin estar casados, tendrían que aborrecerla y expulsarla de su familia. La enviarían a América. Terry y ella quedarían separados para siempre.

Bien…

Cuando el Duque encontrara a Terry, él tendría que volver al colegio y ahí ella vería que hacer para que el se fijara en ella. Era una joven bonita y con clase. Solo un tonto no se fijaría en ella. De cualquier modo, si eso no funcionaba, ahora contaba con el apoyo del Duque; bien podría presentarse en su casa de vez en cuando y ser especialmente educada con él. Ella venía de una buena familia en América y a Terry le convenía encontrar una mujer decente, tal vez el Duque lo obligara a aparecer en eventos con ella… ¿y quién sabe?

Todo podía ocurrir.

Con Candy fuera de la foto, Elisa tenía un sin número de posibilidades.

Pero de algo estaba segura. Terry estaría con ella, así tuviera que hacer lo inimaginable. Él sería suyo, o dejaría de llamarse Elisa Leagan.

Después de la reunión extraoficial que la hermana Grey tuvo que sostener con el Duque de Grandchester, todo quedó a la luz pública.

Ahora todos sabían que Candice White Andley y Terruce Grandchester habían burlado la seguridad del colegio y cuales delincuentes habían huido del lugar, con un rumbo desconocido.

No tardó demasiados días en contar con la presencia de George Johnson acompañado de la tía abuela Elroy. La cara de la matriarca Andley era tan severa que Elisa no dudaba que Elroy echara a Candy de la familia Andley en cuenta esta apareciera.

A partir de ese día, la búsqueda de los jóvenes del San Pablo comenzó verdaderamente. Ahora se contaba con los recursos del Duque de Grandchester, además de con la fortuna de una de las familia más poderosas de América que además tenía orígenes Escoceses. Los Andley eran una familia muy respetada en Inglaterra. Con ambos trabajando juntos, Terry y Candy no tenían oportunidad de esconderse durante demasiado tiempo.

No tardarían en encontrarlos… O por lo menos eso era lo que pensó.

Porque ya llevaban más de una semana buscándolos y no los encontraban. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Según se había enterado, tenían información de que un joven muy parecido a la descripción física de Terry pretendía comprar unos pasaportes falsos para dirigirse a América con una joven rubia. Al parecer no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarlos y habían ido en busca de recursos para conseguirlos.

Bueno, esto le hacía pensar que todavía se encontraban en Europa.

El problema era… ¿dónde?

Imágenes de ellos juntos, consiguiendo en dinero para comprar tanto los pasaportes como los pasajes de barco, inundaban sus pensamientos.

Si ellos lograban viajar a América, entonces si todo estaría perdido.

Allá no se contaría con el poder de uno de los nobles más cercanos a la corona británica. El Duque de Grandchester no podría ejercer su poder en América. Es verdad que se contaría todavía con su fortuna, pero no sería lo mismo.

En América, esconderse sería muy sencillo.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Gracias a Dios, el quinto domingo se acercaba a pasos agigantados y ella podría salir finalmente de la cárcel del colegio. Podría ir a casa con la tía abuela y esparcir su veneno más de cerca. Tal vez hasta podría ir a casa del Duque de Grandchester y conocer de primera mano la última información que se tenía.

Apenas podía esperar.

— Elisa… ¡Elisa!

Volteó a ver a su hermano con desagrado por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos. Se encontraba cerca de la dirección del colegio esperando; era la hora del receso y podía escuchar algo… o ver si alguien de la casa Grandchester o de su familia llegaba al colegio.

Necesitaba información. Eran demasiados días sin ninguna información sobre Terry y Candy.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le dijo con desagrado

— Te he estado llamando desde muy lejos y no me notabas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neal.

Su molesto hermano. Sin ninguna idea inteligente en esa cabecita suya. Aun no entendía como podían ser hermanos.

Bueno está bien, lo quería… ¡no! Lo amaba. Pero a veces la desesperaba.

— Esperando

— ¿Esperando? ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada Neal! —le gritó— ¿Quieres dejarme un rato a solas? Necesito pensar…

Neal rió irónico.

Elisa había estado especialmente irritable desde la huida del bastardo y la huérfana. La conocía bien. Todo el asunto la había afectado en sobremanera. Seguramente se había encaprichado con el bastardo Grandchester y no soportaba que fuera Candy y no ella la que estuviera en este momento con él.

Cuando le pidió ayuda con la trampa del establo, creyó que era solo una treta más para molestar a la huérfana. Ahora lo dudaba.

Seguramente era algo más complicado. Ella quería a Grandchester para ella, y que expulsaran a Candy era solo un paso más en su gran plan de querer convertirse en la prometida del bastardo.

— Bien, no te molestaré. Solo quería comunicarte que Archie y Stear quieren verte.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Por qué esos dos querrían verme a mí?

— No tengo idea. Solo me dijeron hace rato en los pasillos que necesitaban hablar con nosotros cuanto antes.

— Que raro. Bien, no está entre mis prioridades hablar con ese par. Así que, diles que cuando tenga tiempo, los iré a ver. Por ahora, estoy muy ocupada. —dijo tratando de sonar importante

Neal no le contestó y solo se limitó a quedarse junto a ella. Le daba curiosidad el porque de su permanencia en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve a decirles! —dijo molesta por la presencia de su hermano. —Anda, vete.

— Como tu quieras. Me iré, pero solo quiero decirte que no es propio de una dama… espiar a otras personas. —le dijo sonriente. Era la única razón por la que Elisa estuviera en ese lugar, estaba espiando.

Y con eso, se fue del lugar. Caminando despreocupadamente.

— Neal, eres un tonto. —alcanzó a su hermana decir antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Tratando de no hacer demasiado coraje por la impertinencia de su hermano, permaneció otro momento más en la salida de la dirección. Tenía el presentimiento que algo podía ocurrir…

Algo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de una cena, regularmente amena. Candy ayudó a Molly a recoger los platos sucios y dejar la cocina reluciente.

Había tratado de disimular sus emociones ante Terry y dejar todo oculto. Ya tendría tiempo después para hablar con Mathew en privado y preguntarle muchas cosas.

Se enteró durante la comida de la vida de los Adams y de lo precaria que había sido su situación económica por varios años. No justificaba lo que Mathew hacía, pero tal vez podía ayudarlo a hacer algo distinto para conseguir dinero.

_Sin que Terry se enterara_

No le gustaba esconderle nada, pero era lo mejor.

Ahora, había algo por lo que en verdad debería preocuparse…

— Hora de dormir —dijo Molly sonriente— Ustedes dormirán en mi habitación, —dijo a Candy y Terry—como mamá ya está un poco mejor yo dormiré con ella. Y pues tú —señaló a Mathew— dormirás donde siempre —sonrió

Sí, precisamente eso. Dormir con Terry

Cómo afrontaría eso ahora. No después de los sentimientos que ambos habían confesado tenían. No era propio ¿verdad?

Su corazón se le aceleró. Tragó saliva fuertemente, las manos le sudaban y podía decirse que en realidad estaba temblando.

— Hora de dormir, pecosa —susurró en su oído desde atrás

Ahora, definitivamente se desmayaría

Caminó por inercia hasta la habitación y se despidió torpemente de Molly luego de que ésta los dejara solos en la habitación.

— Solo hay una cama —dijo sin voz

— Veo que puedes contar, Pecosa.

— No es gracioso, Terry. ¿Dónde dormirás?—preguntó preocupada

— Aquí en la cama, por supuesto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Porque de ningún modo dormiremos juntos. No después… —se sonrojó— No, Terry. No. No podemos. No es propio.

— ¿Propio?

— Si, nosotros no estamos casados.

Terry sonrió. Realmente sonrió. ¡Se estaba burlando!

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

— De tu expresión pecosa. Es muy graciosa.

— ¡Tonto! —le volteó la espalda, enojada

— No te enojes pecosa. —se acercó y la abrazó por atrás— Me rio no por que esté tomando esto como una broma. Ni porque me burle de ti. Es solo que no entiendo tu preocupación por no estar casados.

— Es que… no podemos dormir juntos.

— Ya hemos dormido juntos —apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro— Todavía recuerdo el sonido de tus ronquidos.

— ¡Yo no ronco!

Terry soltó una carcajada. Realmente se estaba muriendo de la risa.

— Está bien, no roncas. Pero lo que te quiero decir es que no entiendo porque no quieres dormir a mi lado. De cualquier forma ya lo has hecho.

— Pero ahora es distinto —se apartó y lo vio de frente

— ¿Por qué? —sonrió

— Por lo que nos hemos confesado. No puedo dormir con mi novio

—¿Así que tu novio, eh?

Candy se sonrojó. Hace solo unas horas le había reclamado a Terry el no haberle pedido ser su novia. Y a hora… ella se lo decía.

—Bueno, no mi novio. Pero si el hombre que amo. No es correcto.

— ¿Por qué, pecosa? —la abrazó— Al contrario. Que nos amemos lo hace todo correcto. No hay nadie con quien duermas más a gusto que conmigo. No hay nada más correcto. Créeme. No me aprovecharé de ti, no te obligaré nunca a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Además de que he prometido respetarte hasta el día que nos casemos. Nunca, Candy. Escúchame bien, nunca me aprovecharé del amor que me tienes para hacerte daño.

Candy sintió como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. Terry la capturó con el dorso de su mano y le besó ambos ojos.

— No llores

— Es muy lindo lo que acabas de decir

— Es la verdad —sonrió

— Gracias

— No tienes porque. Es la verdad. Te amo y nunca te haría daño —le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Ahora, deja de temer pequeña pecosa y durmamos un rato. No sé tú, pero la verdad estoy muy cansado.

— Yo también

— Entonces no se diga más, acostémonos y ya mañana veremos que hacer para conseguir dinero. Recuerda que todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

— Tienes razón

Se acomodaron en la pequeña cama y aun con la reticencia de Candy, Terry la abrazó por atrás y con último suspiro se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con Terry abrazándola, Candy dejó de temer por el futuro. Había sido una tonta por temer dormir junto a Terry; ahora sabía que todo había sido una estupidez de su parte. Cómo pudo desconfiar del honor y la caballerosidad de su novio.

Rió. Terry aún no le pedía que fuera su novia.

Mañana, al despertar le reclamaría eso. Además de que trataría de hablar con Mathew a solas. Claro, eso sería mañana.

Por ahora, se dejaría hundir en el sueño que su cuerpo le reclamaba. Estaba cansada y como Terry lo había dicho, todavía tenían un largo camino por seguir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un fuerte toque se escuchó en la enorme puerta de cedro de la biblioteca del castillo de Grandchester.

— Adelante —se escuchó la voz potente del Duque

Un hombre de edad media se adentró en la habitación y después de hacer la respectiva reverencia se sentó en el lugar que se le indicaba.

— Dígame señor Jacobs, ¿qué ha encontrado?

— Una información muy valiosa, Duque de Grandchester. Hemos dado con el paradero de su hijo.

— Ya era hora. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— En un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres

El Duque asintió complacido por conseguir su principal objetivo en los últimos días.

— ¿Cómo lo han encontrado?

El señor Jacobs se removió incómodo.

— Fue por el reloj de oro blanco perteneciente al ducado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —golpeó el escritorio y se levantó

— Al parecer su hijo lo vendió para conseguir dinero y continuar su viaje. Así hemos dado con su paradero.

El Duque no podía creerlo. No sabía como Terry había sido capaz de vender esa joya tan preciada para su familia. Se la había obsequiado con motivo de su decimo tercer cumpleaños, fue la última vez que lo había abrazado.

Lo recordaba muy bien

— ¿Han recuperado el reloj? —preguntó

— Sí, ya está en custodia. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vayan por su hijo y lo traigan…

— No, no harán eso.

— ¿Perdón?

— No irán por Terry. Lo haré yo. —volteó a ver hacia la ventana— Yo iré por Terruce en persona. Me aseguraré que mi hijo regrese, yo mismo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

**Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza. **

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— ¿Estás dormida?

Candy se encontraba despierta desde hacía mucho rato, pero había tratado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, así como mantener su respiración constante y acompasada. Sabía que Terry estaba despierto y no deseaba una conversación con él en este momento.

Que la llamaran cobarde… pero todavía se sentía demasiado nerviosa con la situación.

En un principio las hermosas palabras que le dijo la tranquilizaron, pero después de varios minutos tratando en vano de dormir; comenzó a pensar y pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué pensarían de ella por dormir con Terry?

No. No tenía que pensar en eso. Además, como él bien ya lo había dicho; no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Además estaba todavía el asunto de Mathew.

Terry aún no le había preguntado sobre esto. Y seguramente pronto lo haría.

No era tonta.

Terry había notado su reacción con el hermano de Molly y aunque no mencionó nada hasta el momento, con un poco de oportunidad…

— ¿Estás dormida? —repitió

Otra vez la pregunta

— Mmmhh

Trató de hacer un sonido que le indicara que de hecho sí estaba dormida, o por lo menos que le hiciera abandonar su reciente idea de conversar.

Se giró hacia su costado, dándole la espalda y volvió a respirar contantemente.

— Yo estoy despierto hace rato —susurró— Y no he escuchado tus ronquidos

¡Ella no roncaba! Claro, no podía reclamarle en este momento. Era obvio que Terry la estaba provocando para que confesara que estaba despierta.

— Sé que estás despierta —la voz de Terry sonreía— Y no entiendo porque lo intentas de ocultar.

Creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo fingiendo dormir, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocada. Tal vez si hubiera respirado un poco más despacio…

— ¿Por qué finges dormir? —susurró acercándose a ella— Sabías que no estaba dormido, podías haber hablado conmigo y así hacer que el tiempo pasara más de prisa. —se colocó en la misma posición que ella tenía y colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Candy.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Dudó entre ignorarlo y seguir con su actuación, o enfrentar la situación y hablar con Terry.

— No estaba fingiendo. —Terry sonrió cerca de su oído— Es solo que… no tenía idea que estuvieras despierto.

— No te creo. Me he movido lo suficiente para que supieras que me encontraba despierto.

Era verdad, pero trató de ignorarlo.

Muchos pensamientos poblaban su mente.

— Bueno, probablemente suponía que estabas despierto —susurró— Era eso, o la posibilidad de que tú te movieras mucho al dormir

Terry rió, su aliento rozándole la mejilla.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó a la rubia

— No

— Yo tampoco

— Creí que estabas cansado. Me lo dijiste antes de acostarte.

— Lo estoy, además de que tengo mucho sueño. Pero por alguna razón no puedo conciliarlo. —se atrevió a colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy

Ese movimiento si puso nerviosa a Candy.

Se removió nerviosa en la cama, tratando de hacerle notar que le incomodaba la cercanía.

Terry no lo entendió

— Tengo muchas preocupaciones —confesó

— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Candy preocupada. Olvidando de momento el abrazo de Terry

— Tantas, pecosa. No tenemos más dinero disponible, además de ningún objeto de valor que pudiéramos vender para conseguirlo. Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y para terminar… —calló

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en la oscuridad

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que extrañaba el único objeto de valor sentimental entre su padre y él?

No

No quería sonar tan patético.

— Tengo miedo que nos separen

— No lo harán. Para eso tendrían que encontrarnos, lo cual es muy improbable. No deben tener idea que estamos de camino a Escocia. Lo más probable es que piensen que nos dirigimos a América en este momento.

Algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro.

El reloj que les habían robado era una joya muy valiosa perteneciente a la familia Grandchester desde muchas generaciones atrás.

El ladronzuelo que tenía en su poder el reloj, podría venderlo o empeñarlo. Lo cual sería un grave error. Cualquier joyero respetable en Inglaterra reconocería la alhaja, y con unas pocas averiguaciones, podría darse con la ubicación de la persona que lo hubiera empeñado. Su padre tenía los recursos para hacerlo.

Esto acarrearía la aprehensión del ladrón y…

— No tienen como encontrarnos. —trató de calmarlo

Suspiró. No quería alterar a Candy con sus miedos.

Solo esperaba que el ladrón que se hubiera quedado con la joya esperara algunos días en deshacerse de ella, lo que le daría a ellos unos días más para alejarse del lugar del atraco.

— Eso espero, pecosa. Eso espero.

Se quedaron unos momentos más en esa posición y en completo silencio.

— ¿Sabes? —Candy cortó el silencio

— Dime

— He estado pensando

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó burlón

— Tonto —amagó un codazo— En estos minutos he pensando en lo que has dicho. Creo que podemos solucionar lo del dinero

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó escéptico

— Bueno, yo podría decirle a la señora Adams si podemos quedarnos unos días más en su casa. Eso nos quitará el problema del alojamiento y tal vez de la comida; en esos días podríamos conseguir algún empleo en el pueblo que está cercano. Creo que escuché a Molly decir que hay una pequeña plaza cercana aquí, probablemente…

— ¿Trabajar?

— Si, en un mesón o posada. Yo podría lavar la loza y ayudar con el aseo de las habitaciones… verás,

— No —sonó enérgico

— ¿Cómo que no?

— No trabajarás en ninguno de esos lugares, no cuando yo puedo hacerlo.

— Pero Terry… —trató de ponerse frente a él y verlo a los ojos. La oscuridad no era tan profunda, las ventanas dejaban entrar un poco de luz de luna.

— No, Candy. No está a discusión. —la mantuvo en su sitio— Si algo ocurrirá de lo que estabas planeando es pedirle a los Adams alojamiento. Pero lo demás, no. Yo soy el que trabajará para conseguir dinero. Solo yo

— Pero tú nunca has trabajado. Yo tengo algo de…

— ¡He dicho que no, Candy!

Terry era tan terco.

— Terry, escúchame.

— Te lo diré solo una vez más, Candy. Yo conseguiré el dinero para continuar nuestro camino. No permitiré que tú trabajes. Yo soy el que lo conseguiré. ¿Está claro?

Bueno, como discutir con un necio

— De acuerdo, pero aún creo…

— Suficiente, Candy. Está decidido. Mañana por la mañana le diremos nuestros planes a los Adams y rogaremos porque nos permitan estar más tiempo en su casa.

Candy suspiró. Bueno, si el niño rico quería trabajar; que lo hiciera.

La verdad le causaba un poco de ternura su testarudez. Terry la cuidaba y protegía. La hacía sentirse querida. Sonrió

— Bien, si es lo que quieres.

— Es lo que quiero. Es lo que haremos

Terry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se colocó boca arriba nuevamente. Candy permaneció en su sitio. Aún no tenía nada de sueño y le desesperaba estar tan preocupada por la situación.

Todo saldría bien. Estaba segura, es solo que un presentimiento se formaba en su pecho.

¿Sería por Mathew y la posible reacción de Terry?

Sí, debía ser eso. En ese caso, estaba en sus manos que no ocurriese nada.

Terry no tenía porque enterarse de lo que la atormentaba…

— ¿Sabes, tengo una pregunta que hacerte?

— Dime —susurró

— Lo he pensado suficiente, y me pareció que tu actitud cambió al aparecer el hermano de Molly en la puerta con el médico. ¿Fue así?

Ahí estaba, lo que tanto temía

Fingió un bostezo, lo suficientemente fuerte y convincente para que Terry no supiera que era una forma para salir de este problema

— ¿Ya te dio sueño? —preguntó divertido

— Creo que ya —mintió

— En ese caso, será mejor que duermas. Mañana será un día decisivo para nosotros. Creo que yo también deberé hacerlo.

— ¿No te molesta? —que se durmiera

— Para nada, tenemos aún mucho tiempo para hablar y aclarar el asunto. —aseguró. Candy tragó seco

— Tienes razón

— Feliz noche, pecosa. Descansa

— Hasta mañana, Terry. Duerme bien

Pero Terry aún no estaba listo para dormir, aún le hacía falta algo.

Se acercó a Candy y la colocó sobre su espalda, aún con la renuncia de la rubia.

— Terry ¿qué haces?

No le contestó

Se colocó como estaba él anteriormente y abrió su brazo para que la pecosa se recostara sobre su antebrazo. Con Candy cerca de su pecho y con el aroma de su cabello cerca de su nariz, Terry finalmente estuvo listo para dejarse envolver por el sueño.

Suspiró tranquilo

— Descansa pecosa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La luz del sol los descubrió abrazados y aún dormidos.

Estaban muy cansados por la larga jornada que habían vivido. Además de los cientos de kilómetros que ya llevaban recorridos.

Un toque en la puerta los despertó de un solo golpe

— Candy, Terry —un grito

Sonriendo por el despertador tan ruidoso, se sentaron sobre la cama.

— Creo que dormimos de más.

— Así parece —sonrió Candy

— Candy, Terry —la voz de Molly del otro lado.

— Ya estamos despiertos. En un momento vamos

— De acuerdo

Terry estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz al despertar en la mañana. Con Candy a su lado, el descanso había sido estupendo.

— Buenos días, pecosa —se acercó a su lado de la cama y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

— Hola Terry —ella parecía un poco nerviosa

— ¿Dormiste bien?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba en los brazos de Terry…

— Si, claro. Muy bien —sonrió— ¿Y tú?

— Perfectamente. Aunque creo que aún me falta algo…

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos enormemente

— Bueno, creo que no he despertado del todo; un beso podría arreglar el asunto

— ¡¿Un beso?! —sonrió, un poco alarmada

— Si

— Ah, algo como esto —repitió el beso que él le hubiera dado en la mejilla.

— Pues —Terry sonrió de lado— estuvo bien, pero yo me refería a algo como esto…

Estaba a punto de besarla, a punto.

— Candy, Terry —volvió a decir Molly del otro lado— Los estamos esperando.

— Creo que el beso tendrá que esperar —se burló Candy

Y de hecho, el beso tuvo que esperar mucho.

Para sorpresa de los invitados, la señora Adams se encontraba mucho mejor esa mañana. Tenía algunos malestares propios de una gripe, pero ya nada comparado al estado del día anterior. De hecho ya se había levantado y preparado un delicioso desayuno.

Tal y como Candy lo supuso, la señora Adams era tan amable como lo era su hija. Molly era una copia en miniatura de su madre.

Después de agradecerles sus atenciones del día anterior, la señora de la casa, los invitó a pasar unos días con ellos. Molly ya había comunicado a su madre los problemas financieros que atravesaban, así como el inconveniente del robo.

Al escuchar el relato del robo, Mathew casi se atraganta. Lo que confirmó las sospechas de Candy. Aún guardaba esperanzas que fuera producto de su imaginación y estar confundiendo al hermano de Molly con el ladrón que los hubiera asaltado en la carretera. Pero las reacciones del rubio lo delataban.

Tendría que pensar en como enfrentarlo… sin que Terry lo supiera.

Al terminar de comer, Candy se ofreció a levantar los platos y ayudar con la limpieza; la señora Adams se negó

— Eres nuestra invitada. —fue lo que dijo la madre de Molly.

Pero se sentía una inútil sin poder hacer nada.

Terry y Mathew irían al pueblo cercano a hablar con el señor Reynolds, un amigo de la madre de Molly; para solicitarle un trabajo para su novio.

Al parecer el señor Reynolds era dueño de una taberna, en la plaza central y podría tener algo que ofrecerle a Terry.

Claro… no en la taberna.

Además de ese negocio, el señor Reynolds tenía unas caballerizas a su cargo.

Terry era bueno con los caballos. Gracias a Dios. No quería imaginarse a Terry trabajando en una taberna.

Para nada. No era un lugar para el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Por mucho que dicho hijo conociera ese mundo y se emborrachara de vez en cuando.

No.

Terry ya no sería de esa forma. Notaba en su semblante un cambio significativo. Se notaba más maduro y sensato. Además él le había prometido que la cuidaría y ella le creía.

Sí, Terry haría un buen trabajo en las caballerizas.

Viendo como Terry y Mathew se iban, Candy se sintió triste momentáneamente.

Era la primera vez que se separaban desde la huída del colegio, y aunque fuera tonto… ¡lo extrañaría!

Suspiró y se giró para dirigirse a la cocina y ayudar a Molly y su madre con el aseo.

— No es necesario —había repetido la señora Adams

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un mareo casi hizo que la madre de Molly cayera al suelo.

— Usted todavía está débil. No se necia y vaya a recostarse, yo ayudaré a Molly con el aseo. Me ayudará a sentirme útil y no una carga

— Pero…

— Creo que Candy tiene razón, mamá. Ella y yo podremos hacernos cargo de todo. Además no hay mucho que hacer.

— Haga caso señora.

— Dime Mary. Lo de señora me hace sentir vieja.

— Yo no podría.

— Claro que puedes, además si no lo haces me quedaré aquí

— Está bien, Mary. —suspiró resignada Candy— haga caso y vaya a acostarse. Nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo, mientras los chicos regresan.

Renuentemente, la señora Adams hizo lo que se le solicitó.

Con algo que hacer, Candy deseó que las horas pasaran más de prisa. Ya quería que Terry regresara…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— Está algo lejos el pueblo ¿verdad? —comentó Terry

Ya llevaban varias millas caminando y aún no llegaban. Mathew sonrió

— Un poco. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado

— Eso debe ser, porque a mi me parece bastante alejado.

Mathew estaba convencido que la novia de Terry no le había comentado nada de lo que seguramente sospechaba. La actitud de su "nuevo amigo" no le demostraba que desconfiara de él o que quisiera reclamarle algo.

— Ya casi llegamos

¡Gracias a Dios!

No estaba para nada acostumbrado a caminar largos tramos, y menos bajo los fuertes rayos de sol.

Pero era algo necesario. Necesitaba conseguir dinero para continuar el viaje con Candy, o tal vez hasta podía conseguir lo necesario para regresar a Londres y comprar las identificaciones falsas.

Bueno… probablemente no para tanto.

Pero se valía soñar

— Llegamos

El pueblo era pequeño, pero la mayoría de los edificios eran cuantos negocios; almacenes y una plaza central. Era muy pintoresco y por lo que sus ojos veían, muy poblado.

Por todos lados se veían hombres, mujeres y niños comprando los alimentos del día, así como alguna que otra prenda necesaria.

— Creí que sería más solitario —comentó Terry mientras caminaban

— No. Es la plaza más cercana a millas, muchos poblados cercanos vienen hasta acá a realizar sus compras.

— Ya veo. No sé porque tenía la impresión que sería pequeño.

Y es que la verdad le hubiera gustado que en realidad lo fuera. Mientras más grande fuera un pueblo, más era la probabilidad que alguien lo reconociera.

Nunca había asistido a demasiados eventos sociales, pero…

— Ven —le palmeó el hombro— es por aquí

Le mostró el camino hacia la taberna de Joe.

Joe Reynolds. El hombre que le conseguiría un empleo… o eso esperaba.

— Yo trabajo en el almacén de la señora Whitman, por allá —señaló hacia la izquierda— Es un buen empleo, bueno… ayuda con los gastos mínimos. Pero es lo mejor que se puede conseguir en los alrededores —le comentaba mientras caminaba— Además, con la muerte de papá; no pude seguir estudiando, entonces… es mejor que nada.

— ¿Que haces en el almacén?

— De todo, atender a los clientes, almacenar la mercadería y mantener ordenado el lugar. la señora Whitman es muy buena persona, pero es algo tacaña —sonrió— no contrata demasiadas personas, a mí me contrató por ser amiga de mi madre; antes de eso… ella lo hacía todo —comentó divertido

— Lo bueno es que tienes un empleo que te ayuda a mantener a tu familia. Además de ayudarte a pagar los gastos de la enfermedad de tu madre

Mathew se detuvo abruptamente. Viendo hacia adelante sin decir palabra alguna.

— Matt, —así le decía desde que habían comenzado a ser amigos— ¿Qué te sucede? —Matt no se movía— Mathew, hola —le tocó el brazo

— ¿Si?

— Te quedaste petrificado de pronto. ¿Que sucede?

¿Qué le decía?

Que en realidad no le había alcanzado para los gastos, que la señora Whitman no había tenido dinero para prestarle algo de dinero que él le pagaría después, y que dadas las circunstancias, había tenido que…

— Matt, estás muy raro. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada. No pasa nada —continuó su camino— Nada

Al parecer no iba a sacar nada. Era mejor cambiar de tema, pensó Terry.

— ¿Y el señor Reynolds, es buena persona? —preguntó de pronto

— Oh, el mejor. Es un gran sujeto. Yo no he ido a solicitar empleo con él, por ser muy joven.

— Creo que tenemos la misma edad.

— Ah, sí. Pero yo me refería a trabajar en su taberna. En los establos no podría hacer nada. No conozco nada de caballos. —comentó resignado— Con algo de conocimiento de caballos, podría ganar mucho más… Por cierto, ¿Tú como aprendiste?

— Bueno…

¿Con un instructor particular que pagó su adinerado padre?

— Mi padre tenía caballos —no era mentira

— Entiendo —asintió y continuaron su camino

Llegaron al lugar que por la hora permanecía cerrado. Matt conocía una entrada posterior, donde sin duda encontrarían al viejo Joe.

— Joe —tocó la puerta— Soy yo, Mathew Adams —asomó la cabeza

Nadie contestó.

En el interior las sillas se encontraban sobre las mesas del establecimiento y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, todo estaba en perfecto orden y ningún sonido se escuchaba.

— Ven, seguramente está en su oficina —aseguró Matt

— De acuerdo

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la oficina que se encontraba en la parte opuesta a donde ellos habían entrado.

En el final del pasillo, una luz asomaba a través de una puerta de madera.

Un toque en la puerta

— Joe, ¿estás ahí?

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la imagen de un señor mayor. Con la cabeza cana y un bigote muy grueso. El hombre sonreía y su semblante hizo respirar tranquilo a Terry, por primera vez en largo tiempo.

— Pequeño Matt, pero si eres tu. —lo abrazó el hombre

— Viejo Joe, llevaba rato sin verte.

— Eres un mentiroso, Matty —Mathew detestaba que lo llamaran así, pero no le reclamó en absoluto. Se limitó a sonreír— Estuviste en mi taberna hace dos noches

Mathew tragó seco. El día que había conocido a…

— ¿Pero quién es este muchacho que te acompaña? —evaluó a Terry, se bajó sus gafas gruesas y lo miró escéptico. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes

— Es mi amigo, Terry.

— Mucho gusto Terry, —sonrió Joe— Es un placer

— El placer es todo mío, señor Reynolds.

— Oh, vamos. No me llames señor Reynolds. Llámame Joe. Es así como todos me llaman. Si me dices señor Reynolds, pensaré que estoy envejeciendo… y mírame, aún me falta mucho para hacerlo —bromeó

— Está bien, Joe. —sonrió Terry

— Pero díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó levantando una ceja— No me digan que quieren una cerveza. Porque de ningún modo se las daré… además de ser muy temprano, ustedes son muy jóvenes y…

— Nada de eso, Joe —cortó el regaño Mathew. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era un reclamo como el de la última noche…— Es por un favor que necesito me hagas

— Favor, ¿eh? —sonrió— ¿De qué se trata?

— Pues verás… Terry está en ciertos aprietos económicos. Y necesita un empleo. No hay ninguna vacante por estos rumbos, excepto…

— El de las caballerizas —completó Joe

— Exactamente —sonrió Mathew

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que se lo daría? —preguntó con una sonrisa

— Pues, porque tú además de ser una gran persona. —lo halagó— Terry es un gran conocedor de caballos, y realmente necesita el dinero.

El señor Reynolds lo meditó un momento. No era propio de él dejar de ayudar a personas en aprietos, y Terry parecía una buena persona. Conocía a los Adams desde muchos años atrás y sabía que no recomendarían a alguien de conocerlo realmente. Además, él en verdad necesitaba ayuda con los caballos. En los alrededores, por extraño que pareciera, nadie tenía los conocimientos necesarios para tratar con caballos pura sangre.

Bien, ayudaría a Terry… solo que antes

— Está bien. Solo necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas… —sonrió y Matt supo que todo estaba arreglado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ya había oscurecido. Los rayos del sol ya no iluminaban el ambiente.

Terry no había vuelto

Sentada en el porche de la entrada de la casa Adams, Candy esperaba a Terry con impaciencia. Todavía tenía el mal presentimiento y un dolor en su pecho no la había abandonado en toda la tarde

¿Y si Mathew le había propuesto hacer cosas en contra de la ley y él se había negado?

Ella todavía tenía que hablar con él sobre el robo, y aunque Molly le había comentado que Matt trabajaba en el pueblo en el almacén de una tal señora Whitman… o algo por el estilo, tenía sus reservas.

Mathew bien podría estarlos engañando…

Un caballo asomó su galope en la vereda.

Era Terry y Mathew.

Candy salió corriendo en dirección a ellos. Finalmente llegaban. ¡Cómo había extrañado a Terry!

— ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry y se sonrojó. Bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco con su recibimiento, pero en verdad estaba emocionada de verlo sano y salvo.

— Hola pecosa. Veo que me extrañaste —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se bajaba del caballo

Mathew musitó algo, y se adentró en la propiedad dejándolos solos.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

— No —Terry levantó la ceja asombrado— bueno, un poco. Quería saber como te había ido, eso es todo…

— Está bien, pecosa. Te creo. Me fue muy bien. Ya tengo un nuevo trabajo.

— Me alegro mucho, Terry. Estoy muy feliz…

— Yo también, pero te diré algo que me hará mucho más feliz…

Y con una sonrisa se acercó a los labios de la pecosa, quien lo recibió gustosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El quinto domingo había llegado.

Apenas podía esperar para salir y ver la tía abuela Elroy. George llegaría por todos los Andley y los llevaría al lugar donde la anciana matriarca los esperaba.

Habían recibido órdenes expresas de esperar a George en una habitación cercana a la biblioteca, todos juntos, para no perder tiempo en reunirlos.

Llegó antes de tiempo.

Ya quería ir a verla y saber que noticias nuevas tenían de Terruce.

Hacía demasiados días que no tenía ninguna información, el Duque de Grandchester no se había aparecido por el colegio y dado que no tuvo ninguna intención de reunirse con los hermanos Cornwell, por ese lado, tampoco tuvo ninguna noticia.

Los minutos no pasaban

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dio paso a la entrada de los hermanitos Stear y Archie, junto a las dos amigas de Candy.

¿Qué hacían ellas ahí?

— Tengo entendido que solamente los Andley pueden estar en la reunión con la abuela Elroy —comentó irónica

— Hola para ti también, Elisa —comentó burlón Stear

Elisa ignoró el comentario

— Annie y Patty no tienen porque estar aquí —repitió— Será mejor que se retiren y vean si logran conseguir hacer planes para este día. No quiero perder tiempo cuando George venga a recogernos.

Archie quiso decir algo, pero la entrada de Neal se lo impidió.

— El carruaje de la abuela Elroy está aquí por nosotros —dijo

— Bien, ya era hora. Adiós Patty y Annie

— Ellas irán con nosotros —aclaró Stear

— La tía abuela dijo…

— La tía abuela puede decir misa, de cualquier forma no estaremos todo el día con ella. Y nosotros tenemos planes con Annie y Patty. —dijo Archie entre dientes

— Bien, no me interesa. —dijo Elisa saliendo de la habitación muy molesta.

La tensión en el carruaje fue muy notoria. Nadie habló en todo el camino hacia la residencia de la señora Elroy. Todos estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Bueno, hasta que…

— Estuvimos esperando tu visita, Elisa. —comentó burlón Stear— ¿No te dijo tu hermano que queríamos hablar contigo?

— Si, pero no tuve nada de tiempo. Lo siento —fingió pesar

— Me pregunto que importante tendría que hacer alguien como tu —se burló Archie

Ignoró el comentario. No tenía ganas de discutir con ellos.

Menos ahora que estaba tan emocionada por ver la tía abuela, ya quería saber que harían los Andley en relación a Candy.

Esperaba que la expulsaran de la familia…

— Llegamos —la voz de George interrumpió el silencio

El carruaje se detuvo y uno a uno fue saliendo de éste para adentrarse en la pequeña mansión en el centro de Londres.

— La señora Elroy los está esperando en la biblioteca —comentó George

Annie y Patty esperaron a los hermanos Cornwell en la sala, mientras ellos junto a los Leagan se reunían con la matriarca Andley.

Hasta cierto punto se alegraban de no tener que ver a la señora Elroy. No querían ni imaginarse como estaría la situación en la familia.

Un toque en la puerta le avisó a la señora Elroy que sus nietos habían llegado.

— Adelante —la voz implacable de la tía abuela se escuchó

Elisa y Neal fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por Archie y Stear. George se quedó fuera esperando cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar.

— ¿Cómo está tía abuela? —preguntó Archie

— Si, tía. ¿Qué tal su viaje?

La tía abuela los vio sin mostrar ninguna emoción y solamente los instó a sentarse

— He pedido verlos para comunicarles un asunto de extrema importancia

El corazón de Elisa palpitó con fuerza. ¿Habían encontrado a Candy y Terry?

— Usted dirá

— Sé que no les es ajeno el tema de la vergonzosa actitud de Candice en el colegio.

Nadie dijo nada

— Por consiguiente, les tengo que comunicar que luego de varios días contribuyendo con el Duque de Grandchester a la búsqueda de esos jóvenes tan inconscientes, la familia Andley ha decidido apartarse del asunto y dejar todo en manos de los Grandchester

— ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Archie alarmado

— Modera tu tono, Archivald. Siéntate

— Perdón tía abuela, es solo que necesito saber porque no seguirá buscando a Candy.

La tía abuela se quedó callada, y por más que Elisa necesitara saber como procederían los Andley; permaneció en silencio. No quería que la tía abuela la reprendiera como lo había hecho con Archie.

— La adopción de Candy ha quedado anulada —sentenció

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres días habían pasado desde que comenzara a trabajar con los caballos del señor Reynolds.

A decir verdad, para no haber trabajado nunca; se sentía de maravilla. Poder ganar dinero con el sudor de su frente era magnífico.

Además de que tenía un jefe muy generoso, pronto conseguiría el suficiente efectivo para emprender de nuevo su camino a Escocia.

Las caballerizas de Joe quedaban en el extremo norte de la pequeña plaza. No muchas personas transitaban por el lugar, por lo que su identidad estaba muy protegida. Era un lugar muy silencioso a pesar de la muchedumbre que inundaba el lugar.

Era mediodía y los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes. Salió hacia el exterior del establo y se disponía a refrescarse en el pequeño pozo al costado del lugar, cuando un ruido de motor llamó su atención.

No muchos autos se veían por los alrededores. Es más, el motor se oía muy nuevo y aunque no era de extrañar que personas poderosas utilizaran el camino para dirigirse al norte de Inglaterra; algo en el sonido lo llevó a acercarse a la plaza.

Error

Aunque todavía estaba algo lejano al auto negro, pudo ver el emblema Grandchester perfectamente.

Temió lo peor, y con mucha razón…

Del lujoso vehículo, luciendo tan imponente como siempre; el Duque de Grandchester descendió con la gracia que solo poseían los nobles de Inglaterra.

Su padre lo había encontrado

¡Candy!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

_**Ale Samayoa, Yut Grandchester, Vere Canedo, Cath, lupita1797, gabyselenator, patty reyna, grecialica, rgrandchester, WISAL, Rosi White, Giomar, Blanca Andrew, LUZ RICO, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Olicandita, Candice 1981, DarkAngelMx, vallerk, Mia Londoo, Maribel, Ale Mía, Guest, Kyus, GemaGrandchester-LS**_

Mil gracias por todo... pero principalmente por su comprensión!

Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza.

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Albert no esperaba tener noticias sobre su hija adoptiva tan pronto.

Estaba en medio del viaje más importante de su vida. Había planeado viajar a África desde los primeros años de su juventud, y ahora parecía que tendría que cancelar el resto de su travesía…

La razón, Candy había desaparecido.

Si bien Candy no era precisamente una jovencita tranquila y que en más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas difíciles de creer; podría haberse esperado a escabullirse en un nuevo lío, ¿no?

La última vez que la vio en Londres, tuvo la impresión que su recientemente adquirida amistad con su también amigo Terry, la tendría ocupada de otra nueva travesura. Notó cierta aura de enamoramiento adolescente entre ambos jóvenes, y creyó que su mutua influencia los mantendría, sino totalmente alejados de problemas, por lo menos lo suficientemente ocupados para no hacer algo de tal magnitud.

Claro, en ese momento no se le ocurrió que era precisamente esa amistad, y probablemente la infrecuencia rebelde de Terry, la que le haría cometer el peor de los actos.

Fugarse del colegio San Pablo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tenía esa muchachita en la cabeza?

Francamente no sabía si reír o enfurecerse.

Tenía en sus manos una carta de su asistente más leal, George Johnson.

Él, era el único que conocía con exactitud su paradero y le había dado órdenes expresas de no molestarlo, a menos que Candy necesitara urgentemente su ayuda.

Y vaya que la necesitaba

El documento procedente de Londres no contenía exactamente la información que le esclarecería el motivo que llevó a Candy cometer semejante insensatez; pero le decía lo suficiente para saber que se requería su presencia en Inglaterra de inmediato.

Porque no era solo la fuga y desaparición de Candy lo que le exigía regresar a Londres, además; tenía que detener de inmediato los trámites que su abuela había iniciado para cancelar la adopción de Candy. Aún no tenía claro si esto era posible, pero conociendo a Elroy… todo podía suceder.

Entonces, teniendo aproximadamente tres días de estar en su apacible residencia en las cercanías de la selva africana; tuvo que hacer los trámites para volver a Inglaterra… y arreglar el problema en que Candy estaba metida.

Ah, y de paso… darle algunos golpes a Terry por huir con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Correr, correr… correr

¿Pero hacia donde?

Para dirigirse hacia la casa Adams tenía que forzosamente atravesar la plaza central, y dado que el automóvil de su padre se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros de dicha plaza, era inevitable que el criado de la casa Grandchester, que siempre acompañaba a su padre a donde se dirigiera y que además lo conocía perfectamente, lo viera. Podría ocultar su rostro y pasar junto al auto sin levantar sospechas para que no lo reconocieran, pero el riesgo seguía ahí.

Además, quería hablar con el señor Reynolds. No le atormentaba demasiado hacerlo, pues lo primordial era llegar con Candy; pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

¿Qué hacía…?

Podría tomar el camino adyacente, y evitar expresamente cualquier riesgo de ser encontrado por su padre. Pero justamente el día anterior, había tomado dicho camino junto a Matt; y ciertamente el retraso era considerable.

El camino principal le tomaba solamente veinticinco minutos a pie y de diez a doce en caballo, pero la vereda contigua, que era la que estaba pensando tomar, le llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos ¡a caballo!

¡No!

Definitivamente no era propicio tomar este camino en este momento. No podía tomar el caballo del señor Reynolds y a pie tardaría horas.

Con Matt habían tomado ese camino el día anterior, solo porque se requería tomar el desvío y pasar al poblado más cercano para comprar el medicamento de la señora Adams, que ya no había en la farmacia de la plaza. Y dado lo mucho que se tardaron en llegar a casa, Terry lamentó haberse ofrecido a acompañar al joven Adams a comprar la medicina.

Bueno, tal vez por eso les tomó tanto tiempo. Pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Además no conocía tan bien el recorrido y no iba a correr el riesgo de extraviarse. Sería una pérdida de tiempo

Es más... ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en todo esto.

Necesitaba actuar, y necesitaba hacerlo ¡ya!

Se escondió detrás de una columna de un edificio que fungía como sastrería; y esperó a ver la dirección que su padre tomaba.

Podía ser que su padre tuviera consigo un retrato de él, pero para cuando alguien (de los pocos que lo conocían) lo reconociera; él ya estaría lejos… con Candy, o al menos eso esperaba.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos. Su padre no se movía del sitio junto al auto y él necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí.

Y todo dependía del camino que tomara su padre.

Necesitaba encontrar la ruta más conveniente para ir con Candy… o si la suerte se lo permitía, ir hacia la taberna de Joe, pedirle como favor especial no dar informes sobre su paradero y ya de paso, cobrar por sus servicios de los anteriores días.

Porque no es por nada, pero… ¡Necesitaba el dinero!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El Duque de Grandchester; permaneció junto al auto y recorrió con la mirada la plazuela que tenía frente a sus ojos. Según los informes de sus investigadores, la última vez que se vendió el reloj que le había dado a su mal agradecido hijo mayor, fue en este lugar.

La ubicación de la joya Grandchester, no era un indicio claro del paradero de Terruce; pero le ayudaba a empezar por una parte.

No tenía idea el porque Terry estaba recorriendo lugares tan al norte del país. Había pensando que sus intenciones eran cruzar el Atlántico y dirigirse a América; pero todo indicaba que algo más se traía entre manos su primogénito.

¿Por dónde empezar?

Había preferido no viajar con demasiados sirvientes, además de declinar la oferta por parte de sus investigadores de encargarse ellos del asunto. Prefirió encargarse el mismo del asunto, mientras más discreción hubiera en el asunto, mejor se sentiría. Ya de por sí, era demasiado vergonzoso rastrear a su hijo por Londres.

Terruce debería estar en el colegio sin provocarle estos sobresaltos.

— John —llamó a su lacayo

— Dígame Señor —llegó junto a él rápidamente

— Permanece en el auto y vigila desde este sector. Iré a preguntar en los negocios más grandes si alguien ha visto a Terruce, o si existe alguna posada donde pudiera estar hospedado.

A John pareció no agradarle la orden

— Milord, si me permite —prosiguió ante el gesto del Duque de proseguir— creo que sería más conveniente dirigirme yo en lugar de usted a investigar. —Richard no tomó a bien su sugerencia, no obstante el gesto de su patrón, John prosiguió— No es seguro que usted se desplace por un lugar donde no tenemos la seguridad que se encuentre el joven Terruce, podría ser un sitio que ladronzuelos pudieran haber tomado por escondite, y esto podría llegar a ser peligroso para usted.

— Seré yo el que me dirija a los comerciantes del lugar —se escuchó la voz malhumorada del Duque

— Pero, su seguridad…

— Llevaré conmigo a Lucas —el conductor del vehículo— Lucas, acompáñame

El chofer del Duque no dijo palabra alguna y se encaminó junto al Duque para realizar las investigaciones él mismo.

— Señor…

Y sin un gesto más, e ignorando las sugerencias de su sirviente; Richard caminó decidido hacia el comercio más grande que se divisaba en el lugar.

El almacén de la señora Whitman.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Estaba de suerte!

Su padre se había llevado consigo a su chofer, dejando a John solo en las cercanías del auto. Era mucho más sencillo sortear a un solo sirviente de su padre, que a dos.

Además que había tomado una dirección diferente a la taberna de Joe, eso le permitiría ir donde el señor Reynolds y hablar con él, rápidamente.

Colocándose el sombrero que utilizaba para protegerse del sol durante las horas de trabajo, de manera que le cubriera parte del rostro de lado donde John se encontraba; caminó en dirección al camino principal para dirigirse al lugar donde su jefe permanecía gran parte del día.

Pero al llegar a la cercanía del automóvil notó la dirección que tomaba su padre, el almacén donde Matt trabajaba.

Mathew

No había pensando en él. En todo el tiempo (casi una semana) que llevaban en casa de los Adams; no había creído conveniente contarles toda la historia del porque de su estadía en el pueblo. Bien, es verdad que le habían comentado lo del robo y que se dirigían a Escocia, ah… además de haber utilizado sus verdaderos nombres, pero nunca, NUNCA, les comentó que él era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y que junto a Candy, que además de ser su novia y la joven más bonita de Londres, era hija adoptiva de una de las familia más ricas de América; y… que se habían fugado del colegia. Ah, además de que muy seguramente sus familias los estuvieran buscando y que si no se ocultaban, los encontrarían muy pronto.

Como al parecer, pronto harían.

No. No les habían dicho todo esto.

Y ahora, pagaría caro por no haberlo hecho. Si les hubiera dicho, si les hubiera comentado que no divulgaran nada sobre su paradero; si por lo menos le hubiera dicho todo esto solamente a Matt, probablemente no se estuviera preocupando tanto por lo que él podría decirle a su padre en este momento, ¿verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era raro ver un automóvil de este tipo por los alrededores.

Generalmente ningún vehículo de esta clase pasaba ni remotamente cerca de este poblado, es más, probablemente ni siquiera se conociera de su ubicación en la región donde seguramente vivía el propietario de tan lujoso auto.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

— Matt ¿que haces en la puerta? —la voz de la señora Whitman se escuchó desde la bodega— Necesito que me traigas esas cajas, ahora mismo.

Suspiró profundamente.

En ocasiones los días le parecían tan largos y tediosos. No era que su trabajo en el almacén de la señora Whitman fuera malo, no lo era en absoluto; solo era… aburrido.

Pero ayudaba con la economía del hogar.

Además la señora Whitman era un a buena mujer, y siempre que su humor lo permitiera… hasta amable.

Rió.

La señora Whitman, era todo… menos amable.

Era leal y honesta. Le pagaba un salario bastante generoso y siempre que podía le enviaba a su madre comida preparada por ella misma para evitarle a su hogar un gasto más; además de conseguirles a menor precio vestidos y calzado para su madre y hermana.

Pero, aunque sus acciones revelaban que era una mujer generosa y honorable; su malhumor era un tema muy conocido en los alrededores. Muchos podían pensar que teniendo tanta clientela en su conocido almacén, y ganando más de lo que muchas mujeres pudieran aspirar iniciando un negocio de la nada; la señora Whitman sería agradable y amistosa. Nada distaba más de la realidad.

— Jovencito —asomó la cabeza desde la gran bodega posterior— no tengo todo el día. Esta mercadería debe estar almacenada antes de que termine la tarde.

— Ahora voy, señora Whitman. Solo me distraje un poco

Arrastró las cajas desde la entrada principal y llegó algo agotado hasta la parte posterior del establecimiento.

— ¿Dónde quiere colocarlas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Había aprendido que si no podía evitar su malhumor, por lo menos no se amargaría la vida intentándolo.

— En esa repisa —señaló el lugar, encima de unas cajas de madera que bien podían soportar el peso.

Matt lo hizo rápidamente y escuchó atentamente el regaño que siguió posterior a su llegada a la bodega

— No sé muy bien porque sigo teniéndote en este almacén. —refunfuñó— Siempre tienes la cabeza en la luna. Nunca logras hacer a tiempo todo lo que quiero que hagas. Creo que perfectamente podría apañármelas yo sola.

— Discrepo un poco de eso, querida señora Whitman —sonrió Matt mientras subía la primera caja de mercadería— Creo, y no lo tome a mal, que no podría realizar esta clase de trabajos sin ayuda de alguien… digamos, más fuerte que usted.

— Soy bastante fuerte —gruñó

— Quise decir joven —susurró

Pero por supuesto, la señora Whitman a pesar de su edad, tenía un oído demasiado tísico para el gusto de Matt

— Te he oído Matt —gritó— ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, que soy vieja?

— Ni siquiera me atrevería —rió

— Déjame decirte…

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente sonó desde la puerta. Matt se apresuró a saltar desde la pequeña escalera que utilizaba para colocar las cajas que la señora Whitman, tan "amablemente" le había solicitado colocar.

— Iré a ver quien ha llegado —anunció Matt

— No —se sacudió la parte delantera del vestido la señora— Iré yo. Continúa con lo que haces.

— Está bien

La dueña del lugar se encaminó hacia la entrada, mientras Matt decidía si continuar con lo que estaba realizando o tomar un pequeño descanso.

Tal vez el descanso no sería muy bien tomado por la señora Whitman. Bien, tendría que continuar.

Pero justo cuando pretendía hacerlo, un golpe en la ventana de la puerta trasera llamó su atención. Nadie llamaba por esa entrada. Es más, ni siquiera los escasos proveedores del almacén lo hacían. La señora Whitman prefería tratar con ellos desde el frente, decía que así era más seguro.

Entonces, ¿quién sería?

Asomó la vista y justo delante de él, se encontraba su nuevo amigo Terry.

¿No debería estar trabajando?

— Terry —abrió la puerta— ¡que sorpresa! No tenía idea que conocieras esta entrada.

Sin ningún preámbulo, Terry lo tomó del brazo y lo impulsó fuera de la bodega.

— Necesito hablar contigo —dijo con voz apremiante

— Eso está claro —dijo sobando su brazo— ¿Qué sucede?

— Acaba de entrar al almacén un señor, tiene la planta de ser adinerado e importante.

— No lo sé. Acaban de entrar pero no vi al que lo hizo

— No era una pregunta. Lo sé, lo vi entrar yo mismo.

— Bien, entonces te creo

— No estoy para rodeos —apresuró Terry— Así que te lo diré sin más. Quiero que si te llegaran a preguntar por mí o por Candy, niegues conocerme y saber sobre mi paradero.

Vaya, esto se ponía interesante.

— Quieres decir que ese hombre que mencionas preguntará por ti.

— Si

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber— ¿Lo conoces?

— Se podría decir —titubeó Terry

— ¿Cómo que "se podría decir"? —preguntó irónico— ¿Lo conoces o no?

— Está bien, lo conozco. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que no digas nada de mí, nada de nada. Por más que te digan la más grande aberración sobre nosotros. No lo creas. Por favor, no le digas nada de nada. No nos conoces, nunca nos has visto ¿entiendes? —dijo entre dientes

— Mmmm. Comprendo. No diré nada. Pero esto sin duda requiere una aclaración posterior, ¿estas de acuerdo, verdad?

— Si, si. Como quieras. Pero lo importante es que por el momento no digas nada. No sé exactamente que es lo que me mi p… lo que ese hombre dirá. Pero no quiero que tenga alguna idea de cómo encontrarnos

— Bueno, eso es un problema. Porque la señora Whitman te ha visto, y creo que mencioné alguna vez tu nombre o el de Candy… —hizo memoria— Si, estoy seguro de haberlo hecho

Terry palideció

— ¡Entonces entra en este momento! —lo empujó dentro— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero por favor… evita que se entere que estamos aquí.

Matt casi corrió hasta la estancia principal del almacén. Entró tropezando con una caja y las miradas de los presentes cayeron en su persona de inmediato. Se avergonzó.

— ¿Qué te sucede jovencito? —la voz malhumorada de la señora Whitman llegó a sus oídos— No te he ordenado que continuaras en la bodega mientras yo atendía a la clientela.

— Si, señora. Es solo que…

¡¿Qué?!

Piensa… piensa

— Es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Es solo que ya he terminado —mentira. ¡Garrafal mentira! Que pronto sería descubierta— y pues, quería saber si necesitaba algo de mí en este momento.

— ¿Has terminado?

La mirada curiosa de la señora Whitman casi lo acobardó. Seguramente dentro de unos minutos, se daría cuenta que mintió respecto a haber finalizado la tarea que le habían impuesto.

— A-así es

— Bien, al parecer eres…

— Disculpe —la voz del notable señor interrumpió el diálogo entre la señora Whitman y Matt— Me sería útil que no retrasara más su respuesta. ¿Lo ha visto o no?

La señora Whitman le dirigió una mirada malhumorada

— ¿A quién? —se aventuró a preguntar Matt

— Este… respetable señor —dijo irónica la señora Whitman— Me ha mostrado la fotografía de un jovencito que dice que es su hijo.

— Es mi hijo

— Bien, es su hijo. Pero ya le había dicho que no estaba segura de haberlo visto o no. Me parece conocido pero no logro identificar de donde.

— Debe recordar —presionó el Duque exasperado.

— Tal vez si me permite la fotografía —interrumpió Matt— yo podría ayudar. La señora Whitman es una dama ya mayor y puede fallarle la vista. Podría confundirlo con su respuesta

— Óyeme jovencito…

— Me sería muy útil contar con su ayuda joven…

— Adams. Mathew Adams, ¿señor…?

— No tiene importancia mi nombre. —dijo mientras su sirviente se acercaba y le entregaba el sobre que contenía el retrato de Terry— Solo me interesa tener noticias de este joven —le entregó el papel

Sin duda era Terry

Matt se preguntó por un segundo, ¿cómo Terry, el joven que trabajaba para Joe en las caballerizas, era el hijo de este hombre, que seguramente pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada? ¿Es más, por qué Terry temía que su padre lo encontrara?

Bien, lo seguro era que le debía a Terry ocultar su paradero

Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle robado el reloj, aquel día en la carretera.

El reloj

Claro, era seguramente gracias a ese robo y posterior venta; el porque del padre de Terry lo hubiera encontrado. Él tenía la culpa de esto.

— ¿Y bien?

Matt sacudió su cabeza y despejó sus pensamientos. Debía hacer una actuación muy convincente.

— Pues verá, creo que sí lo he visto. Sí, creo que si lo he visto. Ayer —fingió hacer memoria.

— ¿Habla en serio?

— Por supuesto. ¿Por qué mentiría? —levantó una ceja irónicamente

— Por la recompensa que le daría por la información

— No tenía idea que estuviera ofreciendo una recompensa por la información que obtuviera de mí. Además, no necesito su dinero… —mentira— para decir la verdad.

— Bien, confiaré en su palabra —Matt hizo un gesto que le indicó al Duque que no le importaba demasiado su confianza, pero igual prosiguió— Dígame que es lo que sabe

— Ayer por la tarde, fui al pueblo vecino —volteó a ver a la señora Whitman— ¿Lo recuerda, señora Whitman?

El día anterior, en la hora de su almuerzo; había logrado que su jefa le diera permiso para ir a la botica cercana al almacén, a comprar los medicamentos que el médico le recetó a su madre días atrás. Lastimosamente, no había existencias en el negocio del viejo Rott y tuvo que esperar hasta su hora de salida para ir a la población más cercana a adquirir las medicinas.

— Si

— Verá, me tomó más tiempo llegar a mi casa por la desviación; pero en este poblado ya no tenían los medicamentos que mi madre necesita. Ha esto muy enferma…

— Le solicito sea breve —dijo el Duque

— Está bien. Al llegar a Hampsty… —El Duque le preguntó con la mirada— Hampsty es el nombre de la población vecina. Entonces, como le contaba… tuve que darle a mi caballo algo para beber, hacía mucho calor y el camino hacia allá es algo extenso. Mi caballo está algo viejo… —se estaba alargando innecesariamente, lo sabía. Pero quería darle a Terry algo de tiempo de ventaja sobre su padre— y al llegar al mesón de la única posada que hay en Hampsty; lo vi. Sí, ahora estoy más seguro. Recuerdo que me pareció ver a un joven tan elegante por ese rumbo. Iba acompañado de una joven dama, rubia… sí, era rubia; muy bonita. Estaban comiendo. Creo que el famoso estofado de la señora Shepard. No lo sé exactamente, pero llamaron mi atención. Verá, conozco a muchos pobladores de Hampsty y le aseguro que a ellos nunca los había visto antes.

— Entonces está seguro que se encuentran en esa población

— No. Como le decía… yo los vi ayer por la tarde. No puedo asegurarle que continúen en ese lugar.

— Eso nos deja como en un principio —dijo el padre de Terry serio— No tenemos idea si continúan en ese lugar, o continuaron su camino hacia quien sabe donde. —era raro que el Duque hablara tan impropiamente, pero se encontraba desesperado. Encontrar a su hijo, parecía más que nunca; como encontrar a una aguja en un pajar.

— Pudieron haberse hospedado en la posada de Hampsty

— Lo dudo mucho, en esta época del año se encuentra abarrotada. Por la feria —interrumpió la señora Whitman— Tuvieron que haberse ido a otro lugar.

— Tal vez pidieron posada a alguien en Hampsty —apresuró Matt

— Lo dudo, no existen demasiados hogares en ese poblado. Además con la feria, no debe de haber muchos sitios disponibles.

— ¿Pero hacia donde?

Matt negaba con la cabeza, no sabía que tan lejos estaba Terry en este momento. Estaba enviando a su padre hacia Hampsty para que no se topara con él en el camino hacia su casa en las afueras de ambas poblaciones.

— Podrían haber venido hacia acá —sugirió la señora Whitman

Matt la volteó a ver sorprendido. Debió haber supuesto que la señora Whitman no se quedaría callada y ofrecería alternativas a sus cuestionamientos

— ¿Aquí?

— Sí.

— Aquí no tenemos posada —aclaró Matt— Es improbable que haya venido hacia acá

— Pudo haber pedido posada a Joe. Un jovencito de la edad que aparenta su hijo, estaría encantado de permanecer en una taberna, ¿no cree?

— El hijo del señor no está solo, le digo que estaba con una jovencita rubia. No se quedaría con ella en una taberna, no es lugar para una dama.

— Pero no estás seguro de que esa joven estuviera con él. Podría haberla conocido en Hampsty

— No lo creo. Sus ropas eran igual de elegantes que las de su hijo —se dirigió al Duque

— Bien, no sabemos si está con ella o no. Supongamos que no. No creo que una joven de buena familia viaje con un joven que no es su marido. Así que seguramente la conoció en Hampsty. Estoy segura que si su muchacho viajó hasta acá, se encuentra en la taberna de Joe.

— Pudo viajar hacia el norte —se apresuró Matt

— ¿Pudo? —le preguntó al Duque— Su hijo se dirige al norte o al sur

— Cree usted que si él —señaló al padre de Terry— conociera hacia donde se dirige su hijo, ¿estaría aquí preguntando? —preguntó Matt sarcásticamente

— Mucho cuidado con tu tono, Matt.

— Lo siento, pero es un punto válido. El señor no tiene idea hacia donde se dirige su hijo. No creo que se dirigiera hacia acá. Es más probable…

— No pierde nada con preguntar —interrumpió la señora— Tengo la corazonada que su hijo se encuentra por estos rumbos. La taberna de Joe es muy conocida por los alrededores, es más… la taberna de este poblado es más conocida que la de Hampsty. Si un joven de esa edad quiere divertirse, seguramente preguntaría donde es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Joe tiene el lugar. Cualquiera podría decírselo.

El Duque pareció pensarlo.

Matt notó que el padre de Terry estaba pensando en sus probabilidades. Seguramente, Terry no era un santo y sabía divertirse. Rogaba que no fuera así, de lo contrario su padre querría ir de inmediato con Joe.

— Además, dudo que Joe hiciera un acto de bondad de este tipo. No le gustan las visitas. Lo único que lo motiva en la vida son las finanzas.

— Mi hijo podría haberle dado una fuerte suma. —dijo el padre de Terry al mismo tiempo que la señora Whitman hablabla. Después de todo, Terry tenía una fuerte suma al haber vendido o empeñado el reloj Grandchester.

— ¿Joe? —preguntó divertida la señora Whitman, en el mismo instante que el hombre elegante lo hacía— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Joe? —dijo incrédula. Matt conocía muy bien a Joe— Patrañas… Joe es el mejor hombre de los alrededores. Hospeda a muchos jóvenes en su casa, especialmente cuando estos son clientes de su taberna, si es que sabe a lo que me refiero —el Duque asintió. Terry tenía un gran historial de problemas con el alcohol. Su hijo sin duda se sentiría muy inclinado a estar en una taberna día y noche— conozco al viejo Joe desde hace muchos años… créame —le dijo al elegante señor— si vino hacia acá, seguramente Joe puede decirle algo al respecto.

— Señora Whitman, dudo mucho…

— Le agradecería me indicara hacia que sitio se encuentra dicha taberna —dijo seriamente el padre de Terry.

— No creo…

— Matt, enséñale en lugar a este señor. Así podremos seguir con nuestro trabajo, de una vez por todas. Nos ha quitado mucho tiempo ya y yo necesito supervisar la colocación de las cajas que te he ordenado almacenar. Todavía no me creo que lo hicieras bien en tan poco tiempo —dijo la señora Whitman con sinceridad— Váyanse de una vez y déjenme continuar con mi día…

El padre de Terry pareció ofendido con la espontaneidad de la propietaria del almacén, pero olvidó rápidamente el sentimiento. Lo importante era

— ¿Me indica el lugar? —se dirigió a la salida del negocio

— C-claro…

Solo esperaba que Terry estuviera ya muy lejos, de lo contrario su padre lo encontraría. Porque dudaba mucho que pudiera evitar que Joe confirmara que Terry se encontraba en este poblado.

La taberna de Joe se encontraba a unos doscientos metros del negocio donde Matt trabajaba y llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

— Permanezca en este lugar, veré si Joe se encuentra en su oficina y nos puede atender. Por la hora, podría estar echando una siesta y cuando se despierta puede estar de un humor de perros —bromeó Matt. Esto le daría tiempo para rápidamente solicitarle a Joe su discreción

— Estoy seguro que no me importará lidiar con su malhumor

— Pero a él sí, créame es lo mejor. No quiero que Joe se moleste conmigo por entrar a su oficina a un desconocido. Aunque la señora Whitman lo haya descrito como un santo, está muy lejos de serlo.

— Está bien, esperaré. Solo le solicito que no tarde demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer

— Desde luego, seré breve. Creo que puede sentarse mientras regreso —le indicó un lugar en la barra

— Así estaré bien —dijo el Duque con un gesto de desaprobación

— Bien, entonces no me entretendré más… en un momento regreso

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry había agradecido enormemente la intervención de Matt en la conversación de su padre con la señora Whitman.

Después de que obligara a Matt a introducirse en la entrevista, se escabulló dentro de la bodega y oyó en la lejanía la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la tienda.

La verdad es que Mathew lo estaba llevando muy bien, había implantado la duda en su padre de su auténtico paradero.

— _Pudieron haberse hospedado en la posada de Hampsty_

Genial

Había escuchado lo suficiente, ahora era momento de ir a donde Joe y solicitarle el pago de su trabajo. Tendría tiempo de ir a casa de los Adams; decirle a Candy que era momento de partir. Con la ventaja que le provocaría el desvío que su padre tomaría, podrían avanzar sin levantar sospechas. Había estudiado un mapa de los alrededores y a no más de diez kilómetros se encontraba un poblado grande donde podría encontrar posada para él y Candy.

Pronto estaría a salvo y lejos de su padre.

Caminó apresuradamente a la oficina del señor Reynolds y al recibir una respuesta positiva, entró en el lugar.

— Buenos días señor Reynolds.

— Joe, te he dicho que me llames Joe. —sonrió

— Buenos días, Joe —repitió

— Buenos días Terry —volvió a sonreír, satisfecho— ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Se trata de las caballerizas? ¿Hay algún problema

— Oh no. Ninguno. Lo que en realidad quisiera es hablar con usted, de… dinero.

— Dinero, ¿eh?

— Verá, por motivos que en este momento no puedo revelarle me es imperioso irme del pueblo inmediatamente y pues… necesitaba que me pagara los días que he trabajado con usted. Sé que no es demasiado, pero créame que en este momento cada centavo cuenta en mi cartera.

Joe pareció considerar lo que Terry le decía

— ¿Es irrevocable tu partida?

— Si, no puedo seguir aquí

— ¿Por qué? —se recostó en la silla de su escritorio— ¿No te ha gustado el trabajo?

— No, no es eso. El trabajo es excepcional. Me encantan los caballos, son los animales que más disfruto tener como compañía. —sonrió— Creo que trabajar con ellos ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido. Nunca me imaginé que disfrutaría tanto de un trabajo

Joe sonrió

— Claro, no es que no me guste ser productivo… —aclaró sonriente— es solo que no esperaba que me gustara tanto. Nunca antes lo había hecho

— Entiendo. Y si no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que te vayas, no me queda más que desearte mucha suerte en tu vida y pagarte por los días que trabajaste para mí, claro está…

— Se lo agradezco mucho, Joe. Fue un gusto haberlo conocido.

De una gaveta de su escritorio, sacó un cofre que fungía como caja chica.

— Según lo que habíamos acordado como salario, y haciendo los cálculos pertinentes a los días que has trabajado para mí —que no eran muchos— Creo que esto es lo que te toca

El señor Reynolds le entregó una cantidad superior a la que le correspondía

— Joe, esto debe ser un error. Esto es mucho más de lo que me toca

— No lo creo

— Si, es muchísimo más. No puedo aceptarlo —le colocó el dinero en la mesa— No es justo y no me gustaría que me acusaran de haberle robado

— No me has robado. Yo te lo estoy dando… y es justo porque yo soy el empleador. Tu toma el dinero y no reniegues. Te hará falta… no estás para despreciar ningún centavo

Iba a replicar… lo iba a hacer; claro, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por la intempestiva entrada de Matt

— Joe ¡necesito que me hagas un favor! —dijo apresuradamente. Al ver a Terry le gritó— ¡Que diablos haces aquí!

— Necesitaba hablar con Joe —dijo tranquilamente

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —dijo entre dientes— ¡Debías estar muy lejos de aquí!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Joe

— Porque tu padre está por entrar en esta habitación —dijo apesaradamente

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— Estoy tan feliz de poder visitar a Matt en su trabajo —Molly dijo alegremente

— No iremos de visita Molly, vinimos de compras. No podemos entretenernos demasiado. Tu mamá se ha quedado sola y puede ofrecérsele algo mientras no estamos —dijo Candy a modo de regaño

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es emocionante venir al pueblo y ver a Matt. Además… también podríamos ver a Terry —dijo sonriente

— Bueno, eso sí —le sacó la lengua sonriendo.

Ya llevaban varios minutos caminando y estaban por entrar a la plaza central.

— Seguramente Terry estará feliz de verte —la codeó

— Eso espero

— Se nota que está muy enamorado de ti. Cuando yo crezca quisiera tener un esposo como él. Además de atento, es muy, muy guapo.

— Molly

— Es la verdad, eres muy afortunada… —dijo con ojos soñadores— Es una lástima que sea tan pequeña y él ya esté comprometido contigo

— Ay Molly, eres tan ocurrente. —sonrió Candy

— No, solo soy honesta

— Por Dios, eres solo una niña. No debes estar pensando en eso…

— Da igual. Lo importante es que quiero en un futuro tener a un Terry en mi vida

Candy prefirió dejar el tema por la paz. Molly estaba muy encariñada con Terry y al parecer el encariñamiento no era del todo platónico. Sonrió

Como había llegado a apreciar a los Adams. Había sido muy poco tiempo el que había estado en su casa, pero agradecía su hospitalidad y gentileza; no cualquiera los dejaría estar en su casa sin conocer nada de sus vidas. Prácticamente eran unos extraños.

Solo esperaba poder permanecer con ellos unos días más.

Terry parecía conforme con su trabajo y ella disfrutaba de la compañía de la señora Adams, y de Molly… aunque a veces fuera muy imprudente.

Bueno, era una niña; y ella no era diferente a su edad.

— ¡Que lindo vehículo!

Molly señaló el lujoso automóvil estacionado en las cercanías del almacén de la señora Whitman.

— Es raro ver un auto tan elegante por aquí —señaló Molly pensativa

— Es verdad, es muy extraño

No quería ser pesimista, después de todo podría ser cualquiera; pero…

— Molly, ¿te importaría que fuéramos a ver a Terry ahora mismo?

— Claro que no —sonrió— Sabía que lo extrañabas

No era precisamente eso, aunque lo extrañaba, claro está; pero era más un presentimiento.

De pronto temió ser separada de Terry

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Después de muchos días (no se recuerden cuantos…) sin publicar, he regresado. Perdón por la tardanza. Últimamente mi vida ha estado algo complicada y atareada. Pero… espero poder darme una escapadita cada fin de semana para continuar con esta historia.

Como les he recalcado… no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarla. Tengo muchas ideas aún, lo que me falta a veces (casi siempre) es tiempo. Pero no se apuren, la terminaré!

Mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios, les agradezco infinitamente sus opiniones. La próxima vez trataré de responder sus inquietudes y comentarios.

Muchas gracias por su atención e interés!

**Saluditos**


End file.
